Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel
by Koldrian
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE EDITED AND RE-UPLOADED TO MY NEW ACCOUNT. SEE THE NEWEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS. Voldemort had another Horcrux. Nineteen years later he returned. In 2047, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, the two remaining human beings on Earth send sixty minutes of memories each to their younger selves. Not really time travel but definitely AU.
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Have you ever had an idea so ingrained in your mind that it won't go away? That's what happened here and what lead to this story. The problem? This is current story number four. I have two on my other profile and, now, two on this one. I rationalise it like this, _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_ is going to get easier to write very soon as they will actually start reading the books and _Harry Potter Canon: An Analysis_, on my other profile (Beletrium), is easy to write and I have no expectations of myself for that one. I don't know, maybe I'm just making up excuses.**

**Nonetheless, here is my newest story. I will not lie and say that the idea is new, it isn't, but I hope I've added enough for it to be new and exciting for you to read. Kind of like _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_ really. This isn't really time travel but I really don't know how else to describe it. Part of me feels that that is a good thing.**

**I would now like to recommend to you something. Just a recommendation. You don't have to do it. I recommend listening to 'My Sweet Prince' by Placebo while reading this Prologue. I had it on repeat the whole time I was writing it. Plus the lyrics are part of it. To those of you who may know what some of the meanings are for 'My Sweet Prince', yes, I am aware of the possible meanings (all 3) and, yes, I know that none of them really fit the story. I just think that the tone of the song suits the tone of the writing here. While I'm on the topic, I do not own 'My Sweet Prince' at all, I am using it to set the tone of my story. I do not intend any possible copyright infringement.**

**This will be my only Author's Note at the beginning of a chapter. There will be another at the bottom here as well. Without further ado, here is the Prologue for _Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel_.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The old-style Muggle CD player filled the room with long forgotten music as the two looked at each other in apprehension. They knew that it had to be done. Would it work? Would they save everyone? Would they finally fix everything?

_Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
>Never thought I'd do you the same.<br>Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.<em>

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, the last remaining members of the human race, sat on either side of each other with only a pewtercauldron, two wands either side of it and one lying across the rim of the cauldron. Holly. Phoenix Feather. Eleven inches. Ebony. Phoenix Feather. Nine inches. Elder. Thestral Tail Hair. Fifteen inches. They looked at each other and saw with clarity what the other was thinking. _This is it. We've waited fifty-two years to fix things. This is it._

Harry Potter was the first to move, running his hand through his very grey-streaked hair. There was very little trace of the black he had inherited from his father there anymore. His glasses were no longer round but rectangular and were a dark brown colour. His famous scar was on display due to his very slowly receding hairline. His eyes were as vividly green as ever.

Luna Lovegood shook a lock of her still blonde hair out of her eye. Her face was marred by age but her eyes looked the same as they had all those years ago. She reached to her neck where she fondled her Butterbeer-Cork Necklace, her last remnant of her past life.

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
>So before I end my day, remember...<br>My sweet prince, you are the one...  
>My sweet prince,<br>you are the one._

It was impossible for either of them to sit there knowing what they were going to do and not reminisce about times past. Without knowing it, they both thought of the same incident.

_For nineteen years, all had seemed well. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle. Voldemort. The Wizarding World was in a state of constant rejoicing. During this immensely happy period of time, Harry Potter married Ginevra Weasley and had three beautiful children. James Sirius Potter was first, followed by Albus Severus Potter and then Lily Luna Potter. Harry Potter and Ginevra Potter could not have been happier._

_Luna Lovegood became a famous Wizarding Naturalist and frequently left the country in search of many magical and mystical beasts, some of which she found and some of which she did not. It was there that she met Rolf Scamander and fell in love. By the time James Sirius Potter was on the train for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Luna and Rolf had twin sons Lorcan and Lysander. Luna Scamander and Rolf Scamander could not have been happier._

_And then came the dreaded day. September 1__st__, 2017. Albus Severus Potter was due to leave on the Hogwarts Express for the first time to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ginny accompanied him to King's Cross Station along with Lily Luna. It was there that they met up with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley and their son Hugo Weasley who were to see off the eldest daughter of the two, Rose Weasley._

_It seemed to be a beautiful picture of love and innocence. It wasn't until the end of the day when word came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that the Hogwarts Express was attacked, derailed and had the Dark Mark floating above it. Not a child was left alive. Not one._

Harry and Luna each let the tears flow, but did not reach out to comfort each other. They both knew that they had to persevere and press onwards. But it was so difficult and wrought with pain and sorrow.

_Never thought I'd have to retire.  
>Never thought I'd have to abstain.<br>Never thought all this could backfire.  
>Close up the hole in my vein.<em>

When the two had stopped weeping, they again looked at each other. Both faces were now tear-stained as well as age-worn. They each knew that they were looking into the eyes of the only other human being left on the planet. Tom Marvolo Riddle did not count. That was not a human being.

_The Wizarding World was in a state of mourning and panic. Near enough to a whole generation had been wiped out in one fell swoop. Nobody knew who was responsible for the feat. Many pointed the finger at Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, being the only true Death Eaters remaining who were not dead or imprisoned for life. Lucius was thrown through the Veil without so much as a trial, but Draco was spared through the help of Harry Potter._

_Despite his grief, Harry knew that Draco would not have sent his son to die and, therefore, was not responsible. Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, agreed with Harry and spared Draco. The Weasley and Potter families were broken. They had lost many children and grandchildren. The only Weasley who did not lose a son or daughter was Charlie Weasley who was unattached. It seemed that poor Charlie was left to be the rock of the family._

_Harry and Ginny continued onwards, albeit with very broken spirits, and took care of Lily Luna Potter as well as they could. Luna and Rolf both retired from field work, knowing that their friends needed their help. The two helped the Weasleys and Potters through the time between the attack on the Hogwarts Express and the attack on St. Mungo's on New Years Eve, 2017._

_The whole building was destroyed and all of the patients killed. Not only that, but Neville Longbottom, Hannah Longbottom and Augusta Longbottom, who were visiting Neville's parents, were also killed in the destruction. Hannah had just found out that she was pregnant and they were telling Neville's parents._

_But that was not the most shocking, or even sickening, revelation. When the ruins of St. Mungo's was found, the Aurors who were sent, including Harry Potter, saw a figure floating above the ruins. A figure that had chilled them to their very bones. A figure that was laughing a very high-pitched laugh. Tom Marvolo Riddle had found a way to survive._

_After that incident, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Rolf all gathered around the portrait of Albus Dumbledore to find out the possible cause of Voldemort's continued life. Albus Dumbledore looked to be at a loss for words._

"_Ah..." The old headmaster pondered as he sat his elbows upon his painted desk and stroked his beard. "It seems Tom was more cunning then we were prepared to believe. It seems as if he had one last Horcrux."_

_Those words had sent chills down the spines of all present as they realised what it meant. A Third War had begun._

Harry and Luna both reached out for their wands at precisely the same time. They looked deep into each others' eyes as they both picked up their wands. In sync, they raised the wands and chanted in a mixture of Greek, Latin, French and English, the words that were needed. The music continued to play

_Me and my valuable friend,  
>Can fix all the pain away.<br>So before I end my day,  
>Remember...<br>My sweet prince,  
>You are the one.<br>My sweet prince,  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<em>

The two continued to chant as their wands created a strange link. It was like a multi-coloured thread, combining in the shape of a rainbow star. It made its way above the cauldron and settled, changing colour constantly, as Harry and Luna continued to both chant and reminisce.

_There were fourteen. The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held the last fourteen magical residents of Europe, not including the Dark Lord. Harry Potter. Ginny Potter. Luna Scamander. Teddy Lupin. Fleur Weasley. Poppy Pomfrey. Minerva McGonagall. Charlie Weasley. Susan Bones. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dennis Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Viktor Krum. Draco Malfoy._

_They all knew that they were fighting a losing battle. It was all but over. The Muggles were nearly wiped out. The European Magical community was dead except for them. Voldemort had found that working alone worked best for him._

_They were preparing to fight. That was all that could be said. After Voldemort's attack on St. Mungo's, Hogwarts was warded even heavier than it had been after the Final Battle. It was made so difficult for Voldemort to get to them that they had been able to live there for the last six years. It was, at that point, sixteen years after the attack on the Hogwarts Express._

_They knew that Voldemort would attack. That much was certain. There was a sort of eerie feel about that day as they all sat in the Great Hall at the one table. No one spoke of it, but all of them knew it was there. They all knew that it was that day that would be the Wizarding World's last stand. The only fourteen remaining against Voldemort, who still had a Horcrux. They all knew they were fighting a losing battle. Even with Harry once again in possession of the Elder Wand, it would not be enough._

_Voldemort had, indeed, found a way through the wards. He had spent the better part of the past six years researching the Curse Breaking profession and even created a few spells of his own to get through them. And when he did, all hell broke loose._

_The first to be killed was Viktor Krum, the victim of a severing charm to the throat, who tried to head Voldemort off before entering the castle. Luna, Poppy and Ernie all saw him die. They had seen so much death that it hardly affected them so they attacked. Voldemort disposed of Ernie rather quickly with a well aimed Killing Curse at Poppy Pomfrey which Ernie jumped in front of to take the hit. He died in vain, however, because Voldemort immediately sent the sickly green spell towards the Healer. As the wards were down, Luna apparated away to the Great Hall where the rest waited. There was no mourning as they all awaited Voldemort's appearance._

_He appeared with a bang as he blew away the door of the Great Hall with such velocity that it hit Teddy Lupin and Susan Bones, killing them both. Harry could not control his emotions and sent a Killing Curse at Voldemort to which the Dark Lord avoided and then taunted Harry before striking down Fleur, who was firing off spells at him, with a Killing Curse._

_That was the last straw for Ginny Weasley as she fired three consecutive stunners at the Dark Lord followed by her very own Killing Curse. Voldemort laughed as he dodged them and hit her with the Killing Curse, all the while dodging and deflecting spells from the rest of the magical population. Harry had tears in his eyes as he lunged forward before being stopped by Kingsley. The Ex-Minister For Magic forcefully pushed Harry behind him as he, Minerva and Charlie all stepped forward, looking to try to out-duel Voldemort._

"_The Room of Requirement!" Minerva yelled just before being hit with a Killing Curse and slumping to the ground. Harry, Luna, Dennis and Draco all nodded and apparated away to the seventh floor corridor, just before seeing Kingsley fall._

_When they got there, Harry immediately began pacing. _I need an indestructible room to hide from Voldemort. I need an indestructible room to hide from Voldemort. I need an indestructible room to hide from Voldemort._ And the room provided exactly what was needed. A door appeared and Luna quickly opened it, letting Draco and Dennis in before herself and Harry. As she slammed the door shut, she heard the sound of apparition and knew that they had just narrowly avoided Voldemort._

Even as the chanting continued, the tears flowed. Harry and Luna had so many bad memories and they couldn't seem to get rid of any of them, even for a second. It was painful and they often felt it would be easier to die. But then, that would let Voldemort win. And they simply could not allow that.

_Never thought I'd get any higher.  
>Never thought you'd fuck with my brain.<br>Never thought all this could expire.  
>Never thought you'd go break the chain.<em>

They finally finished chanting and the rainbow star flashed bright before descending into the cauldron, slipping through the Elder Wand which glowed with a bright yellow light, so bright that Harry and Luna had to avert their eyes so as to protect their own vision.

They still had one thing to do before it was completed and they both pointed their wands at the cauldron and the sickly green liquid inside. Before they spoke their eyes met and they both felt a strong surge of love in them.

"Avada Kedavra," They both whispered and two identical green flashes hit the liquid in the cauldron as it started to bubble fiercely and loudly.

_The Room of Requirement provided what was needed for the four surviving human beings for fourteen years and provided an even greater resource in the very first day. Harry Potter, still deeply in mourning, sat with Luna Lovegood, Dennis Creevey and Draco Malfoy surrounding him as he cried to the heavens above: "I want to change it all!" And the room provided._

_The room swiftly put in front of them two things. A pewter cauldron and a large, leather-bound book that seemed very old but looked as if it had not aged a day. There was a red strip of fabric in the book, left at a certain place. Dennis Creevey opened the book carefully to the marked page and gasped at what he saw._

"_A Time Travel Potion!" He whispered in a voice that made it seem as if he had yelled it from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco Malfoy plucked the book from the other man's hands and studied it carefully._

"_It's extremely Dark," He said as he handed Luna the book. "It requires human blood and a human sacrifice. And it can only take two backwards."_

"_It doesn't really send a person back," Luna corrected quietly. "It sends selected memories back to a date of your choosing. To the younger bodies of yourselves."_

_As she spoke, Harry read the book carefully. "I don't care that it's Dark. All that matters is that this gives us a chance. A chance we wouldn't otherwise have. I'm sure we can do this, though it will take fourteen years to brew. The room should be able to supply us with the ingredients."_

_It was then that the four chose to do what needed to be done. The human sacrifice was not needed until the seventh year and when it came around, Dennis Creevey bravely stepped up, ready to lay down his life for the world and his friends. Before Harry could cast the Killing Curse at him, Dennis took him aside and asked him one favour._

"_I only ask of you one thing, Harry," Dennis said quietly. "Please. Please befriend Colin. Let him live knowing he had a friend at Hogwarts. Please," Dennis begged as two lone tears ran down his face. Harry pulled him into a hug._

"_I'll do it. Don't you worry, Dennis," Harry said to his friend. "You're laying down your life to save the world. That's something most could not do. I will honour your request."_

_With those final words, Harry stood along with Dennis. Dennis hugged Draco and kissed Luna on the cheek before standing in front of Harry. "Remember, Harry. Remember Colin."_

_Harry nodded and, with tears flowing down his face, he pointed his wand at Dennis Creevey. "Avada Kedavra," He said in a forceful whisper. The sickly green light hit its target and Dennis fell to the ground, his eyes still open and a look of determination on his face. Luna burst into tears and was comforted by Draco as Harry enlarged the pewter cauldron to fit Dennis' still relatively small body._

_Seven years later, the potion was mere days from done when Draco came to Harry and Luna with an idea._

"_I think I should leave the room and tell Tom that you two are coming out of it in four days," Draco said tearfully. "You know as well as I do that you have to be killed within an hour of taking the potion for it to work. It would be better if he kills the both of you, then you two killing each other or yourselves. It's the best way."_

_Luna, as she had done so much in the past, broke down into tears and cried into Draco's shoulder while Harry rubbed her back. Harry and Draco made eye contact and Harry nodded. Draco pulled Luna off his chest and put her into Harry's arms. He made his way towards the door and reached a hand out to open it before speaking, not turning back._

"_You know, Harry," Draco began, his voice wavering. "All those years ago. On the Hogwarts Express. I was prepared to drop my family if you agreed to be my friend. But you didn't shake my hand. When you go back, try to talk some sense into me. I promise you, I will come around eventually."_

_When Draco did not move to open the door, Harry spoke. "I will, Draco."_

_With that, Draco inclined his head and exited the door, shutting it quickly, though Harry was acutely aware that the sky outside was blood red. _

_For the next four days, Harry and Luna prepared to take the potion and made their memories. They were each allowed to place sixty minutes worth of memories into the cauldron and they decided to, instead of using existing memories, place memories of the other talking into the cauldron. That way they could get the most out of the sixty minutes. The potion would be able to differentiate between the memories and only give the memories of Harry to Harry and the memories of Luna to Luna._

_On the second to last day, Harry and Luna placed their memories into the potion. The potion changed from a deep blue colour to a sickly green, not unlike the colour of the Killing Curse. This showed them they had done it correctly. They then followed that up with a piece of parchment with the date and time they wanted the memories to be sent to. They had decided on that years ago. They had to leave it for a day and then do the final ritual the next. So they tried to sleep. Neither could._

Harry and Luna looked into each others' eyes and knew what the other was feeling. Relief. Anxiety. Nervous. They knew that within minutes they would be facing their death to save the world. Just as Dennis had. Just as Draco had. They felt no guilt. They felt no shame. They felt no anger. They felt no resentment. All they felt was love for one another.

They leant over the cauldron and their lips met for a brief moment, both knowing that anything more could make them waste time. They leant their foreheads against the other's and looked down at the now still potion. At that very moment the Room of Requirement provided them with two flasks.

When the two flasks were filled with the correct amount each, Harry and Luna both drank, not waiting for their brains to tell them to stop. They both shuddered at the ice-cold feeling that ran down their throats. Both were aware of the taste, but neither cared. They stood together and Harry took Luna's smaller hand in his as they walked towards the ornate door of the Room of Requirement, leaving the three wands, the pewter cauldron and the old-style Muggle CD player behind.

_Me and you baby,  
>Still flush all the pain away.<br>So before I end my day,  
>Remember...<br>My sweet prince,  
>You are the one.<br>My sweet prince,  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<br>You are the one.  
>You are the one.<br>My sweet prince.  
>My sweet prince.<em>

Harry opened the door and they both stepped through and gasped at what they saw. The world seemed to be on fire. The sky was blood-red, just as Harry saw when Draco exited the Room. There were no buildings in sight and there wasn't any plant or animal life left. Harry and Luna both wanted to cry at the sight but they kept their wits. Within seconds of them stepping out of the room, there was a crack and there, in front of them, stood Tom Marvolo Riddle, not aged a bit since they last saw him. He was still bald, still had slits for nostrils and still had snake-like glowing red eyes. He laughed the high-pitched laugh that haunted both Harry's and Luna's dreams.

"I must say, you two certainly took your time. I was beginning to think you were dead," Tom Riddle said with a large, ugly grin on his face. "No matter. I have waited fourteen years for this. Prepare to die!"

Harry and Luna turned to face each other and Harry soon found himself with Luna's arms wrapped around his neck and they were kissing. Tom Riddle laughed again but Harry and Luna ignored him, choosing to focus on each other.

"How...touching. It is very fitting that the last thing any mere mortals do on this Earth is engage in pitiful love," Tom Riddle sneered, his red eyes glistening. "The old man was wrong, Harry James Potter. Love is not your weapon. Love was never your weapon. Love can be destroyed. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The one spell hit both Harry and Luna at the same time and they fell to the ground in each others' arms, locked in an embrace that would be the end of the timeline. The last thing either of them felt was the silent tears from Luna Lovegood. The tears of an angel. Tom Riddle was wrong. Love gave the world a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**So, what do you think? I quite liked it as I wrote it. A lot just came to me as I was writing. That seems to be what this story will be. No set vision. I really have no plans past chapter one and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**I would now like to thank my beta, _Kuhal_, who some of you may remember as a part of _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_ for a while. He has graciously offered to beta my story for the foreseeable future and I thank him for it. Also, he has a new story himself which I am beta-ing. It is entitled _Harry Potter and the Price of Fame_. Currently he only has up the prologue but I can assure you that it is, and will be, pretty good. **

**For right now, this story is rated T. If any of you think that should be increased, let me know and I will do so.**

**Finally, I will tell you all that the next three weeks of my life are going to be packed with exams. This means that I may or may not get time to update this, or any other story, as much as I would like to. After that, though, I have a _lot_ of free time so I should get heaps written. That being said, I will try to get one or two chapters of this up in the next three weeks. If I don't, I am not abandoning it. Just focusing on exams.**

**Koldrian**


	2. Chapter 1: New Memories

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse! Also, anything in this chapter that looks familiar is probably from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: New Memories<strong>_

"May I take your coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?" Harry Potter heard his cousin Dudley Dursley say, downstairs at Number Four, Privet Drive. But Harry wasn't really paying attention to Dudley at that moment, and that was truly a feat. What he _was_ paying attention to was the little creature on his bed. Whatever it was had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry then realised that _this_ was what he had seen out in the bushes earlier in the day.

The creature dropped off of Harry's bed and bowed so low that his long nose touched the very clean carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what seemed to be a pillowcase. His mind was working overtime to come up with an excuse for why this thing was in his room. No doubt it had something to do with magic, and Uncle Vernon would jump on that chance like nothing else.

"Er – hello," Harry said, his voice sounding nervous, anxious and awkward at the same time. The creatures eyes seemed to bulge even further out of their sockets.

"Harry Potter!" The creature said with a very high-pitched voice that Harry had no doubt would carry downstairs. All he had to do was wait for Uncle Vernon to show up. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir...such an honour it is."

Harry wanted to back away but at the name 'Dobby' something happened in his head. It was like a switch turned on. A very painful switch. All in the space of a second, Harry remembered Luna Lovegood talking to him, telling him about the past. Or was it future? He felt as if he remembered the woman from a very long life, but the name rang no bells with the rest of his head.

It wasn't until his head it the floor that Harry realised that he had collapsed from the pain shooting through his brain. Even when he did realise it, he still couldn't get the picture of the blonde-haired, large blue-eyed woman out of his head. She seemed to talk in bits and pieces until the pain finally stopped.

Harry felt Dobby's touch and heard the Elf talking quickly, but quietly. _Wait! Elf?_ Harry asked himself. Luna Lovegood's face popped up in his head once again, but this time she was speaking to him.

"_You will be having a conversation with Dobby, the House Elf, when I come to you, Harry,_" Harry felt a warmness from the woman's voice and face that he had never felt before. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he felt that he did. Then, as he was thinking, Harry's brain went to a potion and three wands. Two next to a pewter cauldron and one laying across it. He recognised one as his own but the other two he didn't recognise. But as he thought about the potion he remembered all about it.

The potion sent back the memory of itself as well as the memory of the two involved. Somehow, Harry knew precisely what was going on now and finally stood up, glad that his fall didn't alert Uncle Vernon. He knew exactly what he needed to do and went to his small drawer, pulling out a sock before turning back to Dobby who was looking both frantic and interested.

"Dobby," Harry began, remembering Luna Lovegood. "You need clothes to be free don't you?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. But you can't be giving Dobby the clothes. Dobby must be being given clothes by Dobby's family," Dobby said quietly, eying the sock in Harry's hand.

"What if I gave you this sock to give to your master as an anonymous gift and he threw it away and then you caught it?" Harry asked, echoing the memory of Luna nearly word for word. The House Elf's eyes bulged even further.

"That – that could work, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said while shaking his head, obviously amazed at the simple answer. He went to grab the sock but Harry held it back. Dobby then looked like a very sad dog.

"I'll give you the sock to give to Lucius," Dobby gasped but said nothing. "But you have to do something for me while you're there. Lucius will have a diary. One with T.M. Riddle written on the back of it. I need that diary, Dobby," Harry didn't really know the importance of the Diary but Luna had said to get it.

Dobby looked very conflicted as he glanced between his pillowcase and the sock. It took Dobby all of five minutes to finally make a decision. "Okay, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will do as you say. But Dobby can only steal from Master Lucius once I catch the great Harry Potter's sock."

"That's fine, Dobby," Harry said with a smile as he handed over the sock. "Just do what you can," The House Elf nodded and there was a pop as he left. When he did, Harry flopped onto his bed, happy that he avoided that whole ordeal with Dobby. As he sat and waited, he reflected on his newfound memory of Luna. He knew that he had never met her before in his life, but at the same time he felt that he knew her better than anyone else.

When he focused on the memory, some very disturbing facts came out about what she had said. Some so disturbing that the twelve year old pushed the memory away and simply remembered the look on Dudley's face when he thought Harry was doing magic. Harry smiled at that memory as he sighed contentedly, lying facing the roof of his room.

It was perhaps five minutes before Dobby returned. When he did, Harry noticed that the Elf was smiling broadly and held his sock proudly in his right hand. Harry couldn't help but smile as well at the House Elf.

"I did as Master Harry Potter be saying," Dobby said excitedly as he reached into his pillowcase and brought out the black diary. Harry slowly took hold of it and looked it over, noticing the golden T.M. Riddle on the back of it. It was only when he had finished examining it and put it safely away in his trunk that Harry realised what Dobby had said.

"Dobby...I-I'm not your master," Harry spluttered. Dobby smiled.

"Yes you is! Yes you is!" Dobby was jumping up and down on the bed. "I is bonding with you when evil Lucius set Dobby free. I is your Elf now!" Harry really didn't know what to say.

"Well...that's great Dobby. But you can't be seen here. My relatives would freak," Harry started to sound very worried. Dobby's expression was very upsetting but then it brightened.

"I is hearing, Master Harry Potter, that House Elves that is not doing anything go to work in kitchens of Hogwarts...Dobby could do that," Dobby sounded both elated and sad at the same time.

"Yes. That's be great Dobby. But can you do something for me before you go?" Dobby nodded so hard that his ears flapped like wings.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. Anything!" Dobby was jumping once again. Harry thought back to Luna's original wording.

"Float my Aunt's pudding onto the heads of the guests in this house. But make sure the Ministry can't tell it was me," Harry replied, remembering what Luna told him. Dobby nodded again. "Oh. And give me my letters."

Dobby looked at his overly large feet before producing the stack of letters and giving them to Harry "It will be done, Master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said before there was a pop and Dobby disappeared. Harry lay back in his bed once more, sighing contentedly and thinking about the strange, yet familiar conversation with Luna Lovegood. There was a lot that concerned him in that conversation that he remembered having but had never had. _For neither can live while the other survives_, Harry thought sadly. And then there was what Luna had said about Draco Malfoy. She said to try and make peace and friends with him. And from Harry's memory, he agreed with that decision.

Then there were names that he did not know. Colin Creevey. Dennis Creevey. Fleur Delacour. Viktor Krum. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alastor Moody. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. _Who are those people?_ Harry thought. Somehow Luna, and he, trusted these people when they sent back the memories.

Perhaps the scariest was when Luna said that Snape was, without a doubt, on their side. She said that she would not say why she knew but only that she knew it. From Harry's memory he could feel that he had agreed with everything that she had said. Somehow all the knowledge that he acquired through that spontaneous memory seemed right. He also knew something was missing. He needed to talk to Luna. He needed to get to _The Rook_ in Ottery St. Catchpole.

That was why he sent Dobby to do that to his Aunt and Uncle. Luna had said in his memory that it had to be done to make Ron, Fred and George be in less trouble for flying the flying car and to give Harry a proper reason for not writing. When he thought about Ron, something stood out from Luna's conversation. Something he didn't really want to acknowledge just yet. He knew things were working well when he heard Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps rush up the stairs. Never had Harry Potter been so happy to hear his angry Uncle.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood, just one and a half months away from being twelve years of age, was sitting in her room, twirling her nine inch, ebony and Phoenix feather wand in her right hand, trying to sort her thoughts. Ginevra had stopped talking to her after her brothers had returned home from Hogwarts. Ginevra was Luna's only friend in the world.<p>

Sure, her father was her friend, but there was a very large difference between being a father and a friend. Luna thought that both she and her father felt that. That being said, they were extremely close. They often went in search of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or any number of creatures that her father reported on in his newspaper _The Quibbler_.

Luna looked on her floor and saw, and was not really surprised, that it was covered with old editions of _The Quibbler_ that she liked to re-read. She always loved that her father printed this newspaper despite what anyone said about it, or him for that matter.

But even so, Luna was a very lonely girl and had felt so since two years ago when she saw her mother die in front of her very eyes. A spell that she was trying backfired as Luna watched her beloved mother work, behind a shield erected to protect Luna. Luna didn't really understand at the time what was happening and she didn't know what to do.

Her father was not there when it happened. He was in Austria doing some research on a creature that he had not told Luna about. So Luna did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and cried. And within a minute she heard the motherly voice of Mrs Weasley asking what was wrong. Luna told her what had happened while Mr Weasley comforted her. Somehow Luna had gotten to the Living Room of _The Burrow_.

It was understandable that Mr and Mrs Weasley needed to get over there and check on Luna's mother. While they were gone they left Luna in the arms of William who was comforting her like she was his little sister. Despite everything that was happening at the time, Luna felt protected and safe.

And then Mr and Mrs Weasley told her the bad news. But Luna didn't cry when she heard it, which surprised everyone. Since she had to stay with the Weasleys until her father came home, she shared a room with Ginevra. But Luna did nothing during the stay except lay on her makeshift bed and stare at the lopsided ceiling. She did not move for three days until her father returned and picked her up off the bed. Only then did the young girl finally let the tears flow.

But the summer before she went to Hogwarts for the first time seemed to be becoming unbearable. Ginevra had seemingly abandoned her because Ronald had become something of a celebrity to her because of his stories about Harry Potter. Luna had listened at first but soon realised that a lot of what Ronald was saying was either completely exaggerated or complete lies. Ginevra didn't think so, and continued to ask her brother questions to which he willingly answered. All the while, Luna stayed at _The Rook_ alone and friendless.

_Harry Potter sounds like such a good friend_, Luna told herself sadly. It was only when she thought those words that the pain hit her like a charging Snorkack. She dropped her wand from her hands and it clattered on the floor as she fell backwards on her bed, clutching at her head. She managed not to yell but it still hurt beyond anything Luna had felt before in her young life.

Slowly, something began to happen in her mind. An old man with greying hair and rectangular glasses sat in front of her, his mouth moving, but the words she heard didn't match his mouth. She felt a vast array of feelings as well, some of which she had felt before and some she hadn't. It hurt so much but then, all of a sudden, it didn't hurt anymore.

She bent down and picked up her wand and began twirling it in her right hand once again, the memory of Harry Potter ingrained in her head. As she twirled the wand she remembered the conversation like it had only just happened. She also remembered the pewter cauldron, a wand she recognised and two she didn't. She immediately knew what they had done but did not know why.

Harry spoke of great evil and very Dark Magic in her memory. Some of it so Dark that Luna began to feel quite ill. The main topic of the conversation was Horcruxes. Now, Harry didn't explain what a Horcrux was or anything other than that they had to be destroyed to kill Voldemort, who Luna already believed was still around. He spoke of hiding places, items, living beings and even mentioned that he was even a Horcrux. He also said what it would take to destroy one.

Not only that but he talked about Voldemort's childhood and what lead to the Horcruxes. Luna felt the feelings of her older self and realised that she actually felt pity for the little boy from the Orphanage. It was really quite strange and Luna wondered if she had let some nargles into her head. She checked and she had not.

The last warning that Harry gave was one that Luna was going to have a lot of trouble with. He said that she was not allowed to tell anyone until they consulted Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. That, however, was not the last thing that Harry had said. He had told her that he would see her in a matter of days. He said that he would make sure he went to see her the day after he arrived via the Weasleys' flying car.

Luna stopped twirling her wand, stood up from her bed, stuck her wand behind her ear and looked out of the window of her room and realised something with absolute clarity. Harry Potter was her friend. When she thought about the memory she felt something towards Harry that she had not felt for anyone. The closest she could think of was her parents, but this still felt different. That was something that made Luna quite happy as she stared over at the tree line separating _The Rook_ and _The Burrow_.

_Only a few days_, Luna told herself before sighing and laying on her bed. It was definitely going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2023<strong>_

_Seamus Finnigan was not having the good life that he expected to have after the war had finished. When the war finished he decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete his last year of education as his own seventh year was a complete shambles. While he was there he dated a few girls before falling in love with Lavender Brown._

_Three years after they both finished at Hogwarts, Seamus proposed to Lavender and she accepted. A year later they were married. On August 11__th__, 2005 Lavender had her first and only child, David Finnigan. He looked more like his father than his mother, and Lavender was a little upset that she didn't have a girl but the minute she held him in her arms for the first time, she just wept tears of joy. They chose Dean Thomas as godfather and Parvati Patil as godmother._

_The eleven years flew by like nothing else and soon Seamus and Lavender were taking their son shopping for his first wand and the rest of his schoolbooks. As he took his son around Diagon Alley, Seamus couldn't help but feel immense pride that his son was going to Hogwarts._

_On September 1__st__, 2016 Seamus received an owl from his son informing his father that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, just like his parents and both of his godparents. Lavender cried as she read the letter, but over the years Seamus had learnt the difference between her crying because she was upset and her crying because she was happy. This was definitely a happy moment._

_As time went by, Seamus got a lot of letters from David. Apparently his best friend was James Potter II who was also in Gryffindor House. They were both pranking quite a bit, but otherwise were doing quite well. _

_They had a great Christmas break as a family spent a lot of time with Harry and Ginny because David and James were such good friends. Seamus and Lavender were both very happy to have that time with their old housemates as they had lost touch over the years. Harry seemed to be doing well as an Auror and Ginny was still flying well enough to keep going for a few more years as Captain of the Holyhead Harpies._

_The summer break was very much like the Christmas one, but without all the festive joy that went with it. Harry and Ginny often had all of their kids over to visit. Lavender fell in love with little Lily and spoilt her rotten, which the girl loved. Albus often felt left out because James and David went off and did their own thing quite a bit. Seamus felt for the boy so he and Harry played with him when they could._

_Then came September 1__st__, 2017. It hurt for Seamus to even remember the day. He had seen off his son that morning and left to go to work. He worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringott's. While Lavender became a writer for Witch Weekly. They had both been at work when it happened._

_Luckily for both Seamus and Lavender, it was a day he spent in his office because at about five o'clock she came running in at full speed and ran straight into Seamus' confused arms. Seamus held his weeping wife who still had yet to say what was troubling her. Finally he pulled her off of his chest and looked into her tear filled eyes._

"_What's wrong Lav?" Seamus asked worriedly. It wasn't often that he saw his wife in such anguish. She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Y-you h-haven't heard?" She asked croakily. Those three words sent a shiver up Seamus' spine. Seamus shook his head in confusion, but was expecting the worst. Lavender opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before burying her face in his shoulder._

_He let her cry for a minute again before removing her. "Lav. You need to tell me what's going on," Seamus said quietly. Lavender sniffed but didn't bother to wipe her eyes._

"_It's the Hogwarts Express, Seamus," Seamus' heart dropped into the deepest part of his stomach as he dreaded hearing what his wife said next. "It-it was attacked...derailed...no one on board was left alive."_

_She broke down crying and buried her head into his chest. Seamus stared at the spot that her head had just occupied before breaking down himself, what Lavender had said just sinking in. David's dead, Seamus thought. In fact, that was all he thought for a good two hours. It wasn't until the Goblin in charge of him walked in on Seamus and Lavender crying in each others' arms._

_But that was six years ago. Things had only gotten worse. The Magical, and Muggle, population in Europe was quickly dwindling into nothingness. America was close by. Voldemort was not being discriminatory at all with who he killed anymore. Near enough to every Magical person left was under the Fidelius. Those who weren't were killed by Voldemort himself. Seamus had enough wits to know that he couldn't allow that to happen to his Lavender. Thus, Dean Thomas became their Secret Keeper and Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Finnigan went into hiding._

_That was one year ago. Seamus was tired of his house. He needed to get out. As a Curse Breaker, he knew how to get around completely unnoticed. He didn't even bother to tell Lavender because she would just worry unnecessarily. Seamus knew that he was acting too much like a Gryffindor then was actually good for him but he felt that he was going crazy._

_So that's how it came to pass that Seamus Finnigan slipped out of the safety of his house and into the slowly disintegrating world. Seamus was shocked at what he saw when he exited the house. There was very close to nothing left of the neighbourhood that he and Lavender had settled into all those years ago. He walked the streets, staring at the nothing it had become._

_And then he heard the apparition pop in front of him and fumbled for his wand. Seamus was only disillusioned so he was not hindered in what he could do. He threw caution to the wind. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Seamus shouted. Voldemort dodged the curse like it was nothing._

"_Now, now. You musn't greet guests that way Mr Finnigan," Voldemort said as he kept dodging the spells and curses sent by the curse breaker as he made his way slowly backwards and towards the safety of the Fidelius charmed house. "I only wish to talk to you."_

"Avada Kedavra_!" Seamus shouted again, watching as the sickly green curse went by the Dark Lord again._

"_Fine. Have it your way then. _Crucio_!" Voldemort said almost gleefully. The curse hit Seamus and he began to understand the pain that Harry had been through so many times. Seamus imagined that his screams were probably heard halfway across the world. He writhed on the ground screaming while Voldemort laughed until, very abruptly, he stopped the curse. "Had enough then? How about you just tell me who you're protecting and I might let you go."_

_Voldemort was standing above a shaking Seamus as he spoke. Seamus spat in Voldemort's face. "Never!" Voldemort was enraged._

"CRUCIO_!" Voldemort bellowed. Somehow the pain became worse and Seamus writhed around in pain, screaming even louder than before. It seemed to go on for hours, though it was only two minutes before Voldemort stopped. Seamus noticed that he was not looking at him but at the pathway further down. "It looks like we have another little visitor," Voldemort sneered. Lavender gasped._

"_Seamus! What's going –"_

"Silencio_!" Seamus had propped himself up enough to see his wife's mouth moving with no sound being emitted._

"_Lav! Get back in the house!" When she didn't move, Seamus became frantic. "Just do it, Lav!" But she still didn't move a muscle._

"_She won't move you imbecile. I made it so she can't," Voldemort said as he looked down upon Seamus who was trying valiantly to stand. He was shaking so much that it was extremely difficult. "Now let's make a deal shall we? You tell me who you're protecting and where they are hidden and I won't kill her. You keep quiet and I kill her. Rather simple really. I'll give you twenty seconds," The Dark Lord conjured some parchment, a quill, some ink and a rather fancy looking table which the other items sat upon, "If you haven't started writing by that point I will not hesitate to kill her. Also, do not even attempt a lie. I know when I'm being lied to, Mr Finnigan."_

_Seamus looked between the table and his wife who was frozen to the spot. He deliberately did not look at the snake-like man who was closing in on him. Lavender was mouthing 'no' and her eyes were telling him not to do it, but he did it anyway. He had to have the chance to have his wife. He only hoped that they would understand. He picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink before writing what needed to be written. All the while, Voldemort was laughing his high-pitched laugh._

_When Seamus finished he threw the quill down on the table and turned away, not wanting to even face that monster. But at that moment, a chill went up Seamus' spine. And then he heard the Dark Lord._

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Seamus watched as the green curse went straight past him and hit Lavender right in the abdomen. Her eyes went completely dead and every muscle in her face fell, but the rest of her body didn't fall. Voldemort was still holding her there. She was in the same pose she had been when she saw Seamus on the ground. _

_Seamus whirled around, feeling angrier than he ever had in his life. But when he turned he didn't expect Voldemort to be right in front of him, with his wand pointed to Seamus' head._

"_You are a fool Finnigan," Voldemort shook his ugly head in mirth. "You thought you could trust Lord Voldemort? Quite the fool," Voldemort looked at the parchment in his hand and smiled a sick smile. "But a very helpful fool nonetheless."_

_Seamus felt the Dark Lord's wand touch his temple and swallowed. The last thought to go through his head was the day David Finnegan was born and how Lavender had looked when she held him the first time. He felt strangely at peace with it all._

"Reducto_."_

* * *

><p>Three excruciating days passed for Harry. Despite his apparent knowledge of the future, and the thoughts about Luna, he still was twelve and locked in his room with bars on his windows. He was being fed through a catflap on the door and sharing it with Hedwig. She wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement but Harry just laughed whenever she hooted her indignation and continued to feed her.<p>

Without a doubt, Harry was feeling weak, but he was also feeling quite happy knowing that the Weasleys would be there that very night, assuming nothing was changed. It was already dark and he made sure that everything in his room was within reach. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about his stuff locked in the cupboard under the stairs, but if Fred and George were coming they'd work something out.

Luckily, Harry had a lot to think about while he was imprisoned in Privet Drive, most of it being focused around what he now knew about the future. He also found that whenever he thought about that memory there was a strange feeling attached to it. He wasn't really sure what it was but he felt good so he didn't question it. But he was wary and somehow intrigued.

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts as he saw the headlights of what he assumed was the Weasleys' flying car. When the car 'parked' next to his window, he couldn't help but stare at it. It was almost completely blue and had a white roof.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said from the car.

"Hey Ron," Harry replied, wondering how exactly they planned to get him out of the room. As in answer to his unasked question, the closest twin to the barred window produced a long rope. "Uh...guys? Is this going to be loud?" Harry began to feel worried when Fred and George wore identical grins.

"Of course, Harrykins," One of them said. Harry couldn't tell which one was talking.

"Would we be us if we were quiet?" Asked the other twin.

"But my Uncle will hear you," Harry said worriedly.

"Not to worry," Fred (Harry was guessing) said happily. "Just stand back and we'll do the rest."

Fred reached out of the car window and tied the rope around the bars and gave it one last pull before seemingly declaring it safe. The car then pulled away from the window and Harry realised that the rope was tied to the end of it. He heard one of the twins say 'now' and the car lurched forwards, pulling the bars out with it. They didn't seem to make much of a noise. Harry listened for the Dursleys but there seemed to not be much of a change.

Fred, George and Ron pulled up next to the window. "Get your stuff and jump in, Harry," Ron said hurriedly. Harry passed Hedwig out to them, remembering Luna's words.

"My Hogwarts stuff isn't here though," Harry said, not getting into the car. Fred and George glanced at each other before swiftly leaving thecar and entering through where the bars used to be. Harry watched on in amusement as one of them, George Harry thought, pulled out a hairpin and picked the lock on his door.

"Can't use magic all the time, Harrykins," George said with a grin. Fred nodded his assent as they got the door open. "Besides, it may be slow but it's worth learning."

Harry smiled. "Watch for the bottom stair. It creaks," The twins nodded and disappeared. Harry then took that opportunity to pick up his letters and a few bits and pieces, like the photo album Hagrid had given him, and quickly made his way into the car with Ron who then proceeded to reverse the car to the window and opened the trunk.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked. Harry found that he wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine," Harry said sounding distracted. Harry and Ron heard a thump in the trunk so they assumed Fred and George had made their way back so Ron moved the car around to let them in. One of the twins, George likely, got in the driver's seat and the sped away. The Dursleys had not even awoken during the whole ordeal.

"Harry, let Hedwig out and she can fly behind us. Looks like she hasn't been out in a month," Ron said as they flew away. Harry did so, not even telling Ron how right he was. "So why did you have bars on your window?" Ron asked quietly, but both Fred and George heard. Harry decided to tell them what Luna had said would happen except he told them that Dobby was his Elf now. He neglected to tell them that he had ordered Dobby to float the pudding or that Dobby was the Malfoys' Elf.

"You have an Elf?" Fred asked sounding shocked. "_And_ got it set free? After it tried to stop you from going to Hogwarts? And stole all of your letters?" Harry laughed.

"I guess so," Harry said with a lot of humour present in his voice.

"Wicked," All three Weasleys said as one. After remembering what Luna had said about Ron, he wondered what he meant by that. Harry knew that the twins saw it as one massive prank so he could understand their sentiments. But was Ron saying it because of that or because _The Boy Who Lived_ had done it. He didn't like thinking that about his friend, but there was a point there.

The four talked primarily about Quidditch for the remainder of the 'flight' and Harry felt content knowing that he would get to at least talk to Luna, this mysterious person who had entered his life so suddenly. He felt that he knew her well, yet had never met her. It was a very strange sensation to say the least.

The sun was soon rising and Harry saw a village on the horizon. But they weren't going there because the car swerved and they headed to a very tall, awkward looking house. Harry assumed that it had to be held up by magic because he really couldn't see how it could have been held up otherwise.

"Going down!" George announced as they headed down. "Touchdown!" He cried as the wheels hit the ground. Harry quickly got out of the car followed by Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George got Harry's trunk out while Harry carried what he had in the car with him.

Harry read a sign near the house that read 'The Burrow' and admired the amazing looking building. Apparently Ron had seen him.

"It's not much."

"It's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, truly believing what he was saying. Ron looked sceptical but walked towards the house.

"If we're really quiet, mum won't even notice we were gone," Ron mumbled. Harry had his doubts but went along with it. As he could have predicted, out ran Mrs Weasley looking strangely like a sabre-tooth tiger, Harry thought. She came to a halt and put her hands on her hips.

"_So_," She began threateningly.

"Sooo..." George said lamely.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs Weasley said in a deadly whisper. Fred looked about to say something but he, George and Ron all cowered in fear as Mrs Weasley glared at them.

"_Beds empty_! _No note_! _Car gone_..._could have crashed_..._out of my mind with worry_..._did you care_?..._Never as long as I've lived_..._you wait until your father gets home, we never had this trouble with Bill or Charlie or Percy_," Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'perfect Percy' but was quieted by his mother glaring at him. "YOU COULD TAKE A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs Weasley yelled, prodding Ron in the chest. "You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have cost your father his job –"

"Uh...Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked timidly. The plump woman's face changed when she looked at him.

"Yes, Harry dear?" She asked.

"They were only saving me. The Dursleys were keeping me hostage in my room. They put bars on my windows and fed me through a cat flap," Mrs Weasley looked horrified at this.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Mrs Weasley screamed. "And you had to stay with them?" Harry nodded sadly. "Well not to worry, Harry. You can stay with us for the rest of the summer," She then turned to the Weasley children. "I understand your reasons, but you will all be grounded until further notice. And I will have to tell your father."

The three Weasleys looked like Christmas had come early and nodded their heads quickly and sharply before running into the house, the twins taking Harry's trunk with them. Mrs Weasley looked at Harry again.

"My, my. You do look underfed. Tell me," Mrs Weasley smiled at him, "How do you like your eggs?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Okay, so I have Chapter 1 done earlier than expected. My exams haven't been too trying so I got the chance to write this. I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter overall mainly because a lot of it is similar to COS. This will be happening less and less as time goes on.**

**I've decided to do one 'flashback' thing per chapter. I started with this because I wanted to start off big, but not too big. I left it at that because it _will _lead somewhere eventually. Also, I will take requests for who you want to be the star of my 'flashbacks'. There are a few that I will do at the right time, so don't say Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny or Luna. I want to get them right. Hell, you could say Rolanda Hooch if you like. Maybe even Oliver Wood. Or Natalie Macdonald. The point is, the more obscure, the more fun I can have. If you give me one with barely any backstory I'll make one up. Easy as that. Don't choose anyone who died before the end of Deathly Hallows though. So get thinking. For my next chapter, however, I will be doing Dennis Creevey.**

**Can you please let me know if you think I write well from Luna's perspective. I kind of had to do it here, but I don't have to in the future. Don't be shy. Let me know.**

**Also, may I just say that I am very happy with the reaction so far. Considering the story is so new, I am happy to have gotten seven reviews already. So my thanks go out to _Redwoodx_, _fantasyfreak23_, _kareshi13_, _Arpad Hrunta_, _Umbra8191_, _WishingOnSomeStars _and _Delais Starlight_.**

**If you check my bio, I now have a Timeline for when Voldemort came back in 2017 until Luna and Harry sent back the memories. I will update it with this new info ASAP. **

**I don't know when Chapter 2 will be up so you'll have to bear with me. This chapter was beta'd by Kuhal who still has a new story up. He hasn't updated yet, but he assures me he will. Hmm...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Koldrian**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse! Also, anything in this chapter that looks familiar is probably from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Reunited<strong>  
><em>

_January 1__st__, 2018_

_Dennis Creevey had not gotten over Colin's death on May 2__nd__, 1998. When Harry Potter came to Dennis a day after the Final Battle and told him of Colin's heroic and tragic death, Dennis didn't take it well at all. He didn't say anything for at least fifteen minutes and cried into Harry's shoulder. There was no other person that he could turn to for this type of help. His parents were in France and he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London alone._

_Dennis, only fourteen years old, was being held by the saviour of the Wizarding World. When he finally calmed down enough to think rationally, Dennis found that only one thought went through his mind. _What's keeping me here?

_When Dennis started at Hogwarts in 1994 he was quite frightened because he wasn't sure how he would fit in. Colin had told him all about the school and how he hadn't really fit in and it made Dennis worry even more. But when he finally got there, he and Colin didn't drift apart like he had predicted they would, being two years apart. In fact, they became extremely close._

_The problem for Dennis was that he was the only Muggle-Born male Gryffindor in his year and had to share his dorm room with seven other boys who had all grown up with magic. They were all nice enough but they all liked each other better than they liked Dennis. That was why Dennis hung around with Colin so much._

_The first time that Dennis ever truly felt at home at Hogwarts was when he and Colin joined Dumbledore's Army. He couldn't believe that he would be of any help in any real trouble, but he attended anyway. It was run by Harry Potter after all. People often got the wrong impression about why Colin and Dennis liked Harry. Colin wanted to be Harry's friend. Mainly because Harry Potter was the only magical person around his age he had even heard about prior to going to Hogwarts. _

_Colin wanted to know as much as he could about the Magical World so he bought a whole bunch of History books. In one of them he found a name ofa boy that would be very near the same age as himself. Harry Potter. He didn't particularly care what Harry had done to get himself into the book. Every time Colin mentioned Harry to Dennis prior to leaving for Hogwarts, it was how he wanted him as a friend. Dennis actually had to read what Harry had done himself. Colin never mentioned He tried his best to befriend Harry in his first year, but apparently he did the wrong thing and thought that Harry liked his fame._

_After that, Colin stopped trying so hard, but that still didn't work. When Dennis arrived, they both tried by trying to help Harry with those awful badges but that didn't work. The DA didn't work. Colin and Dennis ended up just giving up and doing their own thing. In fact, Dennis was probably the most advanced student in his year because Colin helped him out and taught him extra. Dennis probably could have done the third year exams by the end of his second year.  
><em>

_But Colin was really the only thing that kept Dennis in the magical world. He had no other close friends and certainly no relations. That's why Dennis denounced his magic and went to live as a Muggle after the Final Battle. He was about to snap his wand, but Harry stopped him and told him that he may need to defend himself in the future, and a wand was the best way to do it. Dennis agreed and, for the next nineteen years, he kept his wand in a box in a drawer next to his bed in his parents' Muggle home, and then his own in Cokeworth._

_Dennis became terribly depressed after Colin's death. Not enough to try anything rash, but enough to get hooked on alcohol enough to get drunk five out of seven nights a week. He tried any number of jobs, but couldn't hold them down. The only way he was able to keep renting the apartment that he had was because Harry was giving him the money to. Harry was apparently worth a _lot_ in the Wizarding World.  
><em>

_Harry and Ginny were the only two magical people that Dennis saw regularly. They came to check up on him once a fortnight. Dennis was glad that they did. For those few hours he didn't feel as depressed. That and he simply enjoyed their company._

_Dennis' parents died in 2010 in a car crash. Dennis didn't even attend their funeral because he was too drunk to even know what day it was. That period was the worst for Dennis and he came very close to the edge. But, as they had done in the past, Harry and Ginny kept checking up on him. They visited more frequently after his parents died. At least once a week, more often than not it was twice. They helped him through and he was grateful, but he didn't beat the depression._

_Then they didn't show up for almost a month in September of 2017. Dennis knew that Albus and James would be away at Hogwarts, but he thought that would increase the visits, not slow them down. They finally came to visit on September 28__th__ and Dennis wasn't prepared for what he saw._

_Ginny looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had rings under her eyes. Her hair was completely frazzled and she just had a defeated look on her face. Harry had the same look and his eyes were much the same, bloodshot with dark rings._

"_What's up?" Dennis had asked warily, going to the kitchen to fetch some water for his guests. He was sober that day. He didn't get an answer from them until, just as he filled the glasses, he heard Ginny crying like a wounded animal. Dennis dropped the two glasses and rushed into the room to find Harry comforting his wife. Dennis had looked at him, giving him a look that plainly said, 'What's going on?'_

_Harry sighed and continued to hold Ginny as she cried. "The, uh, the Hogwarts Express was attacked on September 1__st__, Dennis," Ginny cried even louder and Dennis fell back into his reclining chair with a thump. "Not a single student was left alive."_

"_So...Albus and...and James?" Dennis asked. Harry nodded sadly, tears falling from his eyes. Dennis found himself crying as well at the enormity of it all. "Do they...do they know who it was?" Harry breathed in shakily and shook his head._

"_No. We...we're looking into it...it had the Dark Mark above it...they derailed it..." Harry trailed off and there was silence throughout the room, stopped only by Ginny's sobbing and Harry and Dennis' shaky breaths._

_The next few months, Dennis knew, was trying for Harry and Ginny. They wanted to do what was best for Lily and get on with life as much as possible, but they found it hard. She was one of the only children left in the family. They visited Dennis once a week and sometimes even brought Lily along. The poor girl had the same defeated look as her parents. Dennis couldn't believe that the family was functioning. He only lost Colin and he broke down. Their whole family was destroyed and they were continuing on. Dennis often found himself wondering what he could do to help._

_There he was. On New Year's Day. Alone. He had a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other. He wasn't quite drunk yet, but he was getting there. He was watching the news when he heard that there had been a 'Terrorist Attack' in London that destroyed an entire building. Dennis felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard it, but thought nothing more of it. _

_He was watching a re-run of an old sitcom when he heard the telltale sign of an apparition and looked behind him to see Harry, alone and looking quite worse for wear. Dennis motioned for Harry to sit on the couch and turned off the television._

"_Everything okay?" Dennis asked. Harry just looked off into space for a minute while Dennis drank a bit more of his beer. He finally snapped out of it and looked Dennis in the eye._

"_Voldemort's back. Again," He said croakily. Dennis dropped his half-empty beer can in shock._

"_What? But you – he died," Dennis said frantically. Harry shook his head._

"_You remember when I told you _how_ I beat him?" Harry asked._

"_You destroyed all of his Horcruxes," Dennis replied. Harry nodded._

"_That's right. But, as it turns out, he had another one that no one knew about. And I have no idea where to look," Harry said, slumping back into Dennis' couch._

"_How did you find out?" Dennis asked curiously._

"_He destroyed St. Mungo's," Harry said sadly. "I was in the Auror group to be sent to the ruins. He was floating over where the building was just when we got there."_

"_Oh," Was all Dennis could say._

"_The entire Longbottom family was completely wiped out," Harry said. Dennis' heart dropped. He knew Neville and liked him.  
><em>

_And then it hit him. The war that Colin died to help finish wasn't over. Colin died for nothing. Dennis couldn't let that happen. He swiftly got up and ran to his room. He opened the drawer and pulled out the cardboard box with his wand in it. For a few seconds he stared at it. He was beginning to doubt. But he steeled himself and opened the box, and put his hand on the wand. It emitted scarlet and gold sparks which illuminated the room._

_Dennis smiled and turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, a strange smile on his face. "I want to be involved," Dennis said fiercely. "I want to help kill him! Whatever it takes!"_

_Harry walked into the room and embraced Dennis. When they pulled apart, Harry looked Dennis in the eye. "Thank you, Dennis. If you like, you can come and stay with Ginny and myself," Dennis nodded._

"_I will. Just let me grab some stuff," Dennis said, feeling positive for the first time in nineteen years. Ironic, really. The downfall of the Dark Lord was the start of Dennis' depression and his rebirth was the end of it. Strange how things happen._

* * *

><p>Life at the Burrow was quite the experience for Harry on that first day. Ron, Fred and George all got punished and had to do a large variety of things. Ron had to degnome the garden, Fred had to clean a few rooms without magic and George got stuck cleaning out the attic, which Harry was told was quite a feat.<p>

Harry had never been in a more interesting house. Harry found that each and every person in the house was nice to him. Well, Percy was when Harry actually saw him and Ginny was quite a bit awestruck and kept to herself. But Harry knew she would be like that. Luna had said that she would be in his memory. When he thought about Luna talking about Ginny, Harry remembered feeling something strange that he couldn't really place. It wasn't what he felt towards Luna. It was a mixture of a lesser feeling of that and something akin to regret.

"Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley began at breakfast on his second day at the Burrow. Harry was currently the only person up in the house other than Mrs Weasley who was making bacon and eggs. "Xeno Lovegood, he lives close by with his daughter Luna, contacted me last night to see if Luna could come over for today. I do hope you'll be nice to her. Ginny is her only friend and her mother died about two years ago."

Harry was absolutely certain that he would be nice to her. He was also very certain that Luna herself set this up. Memory Luna had said that they would have to talk to get everything together as Luna got memories that Harry didn't. Harry tried to not look too excited as he replied to Mrs Weasley.

"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley. I think it would be nice to meet someone new," Harry said with a smile. Mrs Weasley beamed at him.

"Thank you, dear. She'll be over in about an hour. She knows the way, so she'll come here herself. Apparently Xeno is off chasing some strange animal or other," Harry wondered why he would do that. He thought that he would have to ask Luna about it. But then it occurred to Harry that it may be a problem getting Luna alone to actually talk to her, especially if she spends all of her time with Ginny. Harry almost laughed. _All I have to do, then, is just walk into the room and Ginny'll squeal and run away_, Harry laughed in his head. Maybe it was just that easy.

In about half an hour, Ron finally got up and was the last to do so. "How long've you been up?" Ron asked Harry, stifling a yawn. Harry shrugged.

"A couple of hours," Harry replied. Ron's jaw dropped.

"A couple of hours? You're completely mental! Like Hermione you are!" Harry just shrugged as Ron helped himself to his breakfast. Ron didn't talk for a while and when he decided to, he just happened to have some egg in his mouth. "Whaddya wanna do today?" Ron asked.

"Well, your mum said that a girl's coming over. Luna I think her name was. Might hang around with her for a while," Harry said, even convincing himself that he really didn't know who she was. Once more, Ron's mouth fell agape, this time with egg still in it. Harry held back a cringe until Ron decided to swallow.

"You want to spend time with _Loony_?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry surprised himself when he felt himself stiffen and got extremely angry. "Who would want to do _that_? Nah. You'll come flying with me!"

"Listen, Ronald," Harry said in a deathly cool voice. "I will not have you call people names," Ron was taken aback by Harry's abruptness.

"What? 'Loony'? But she is!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh. Harry realised that Mrs Weasley was no longer in the room so he grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close. Ron's eyes were bugging out.

"So, Ron. You like calling people names do you?" Harry asked angrily. "You know, something? The Dursleys have names for me. 'Freak'. 'Boy'. 'Him'. Tell me Ronald Weasley, are you like the Dursleys? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Ron's eyes showed how frightened he was as he murmured a feeble 'no'. Harry dropped the shirt and left the room, leaving a frightened Ron to finish his breakfast alone.

Harry decided to wait in the living room with the twins until Luna came. Harry found that living in the same house with the twins was far more entertaining than living in Gryffindor with them. For one thing, they often blew things up. For another, they were always pranking someone. They had yet to try to prank Harry, but he didn't mind. In fact, he wanted them to do it.

"So, Harrykins!" Fred exclaimed, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. George then followed suit.

"Mind telling us exactly _why_ you manhandled our dumbest brother?" George asked. Harry laughed because he could tell there was no malice coming from either of them. He knew that the twins would know everything that goes in that house so he wasn't surprised by the question.

"Tell me, what do you two think of Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked. Fred and George looked at each other, obviously trying to work out how she factored into the whole situation.

"She's a little strange," Fred admitted.

"But we don't mind her," George said with a smile.

"She's really a breath of fresh air," Fred continued.

"Especially when she gets into a conversation with Perce," George said as the two laughed. Harry liked that they were honest.

"So you wouldn't, say, call her 'Loony'?" Harry asked. Fred and George's eyes hardened.

"No. Only Ron ever calls her that," Fred said darkly.

"The rest of us are smart enough to realise –"

"– That we shouldn't make fun of a girl who lost her mum."

"We aren't sure that Ron understands –"

"– But we sure do. We would never call her 'Loony'," Fred finished. Harry was surprised at the tone from the normally joking twins.

"I take it dear old Ronniekins called her that?" George asked. Harry nodded.

"Your mum told me she was coming over today, so I told Ron that I'd hang out with her for a while and he acted like I told him that Quidditch wasn't real," Harry said. Fred and George nodded in tandem which made Harry struggle to not laugh.

"We've lost count of the number of times we –" George said.

"– And everyone else in the family –" Fred added.

"– Have told Ron off about that."

"He just can't seem to get it through his overly large –"

"– Thick-headed –"

"– Dungbomb brain –"

"– Head of his," George finished. They then looked at each other and grinned.

"Wait just right here, Harry," Fred said as both twins leapt from the seat and flew up the stairs leading to their room. Harry waited a minute before the twins came down carrying what looked to be a picnic basket. They snuck over to Harry, looking around the room to make sure they weren't caught, and slowly opened it up. Inside were any number of brightly coloured sweets. Harry knew better then to touch them seeing as they had come from the twins and that they seemed to not want anyone to know about them.

"We've been working on these all summer so far, Harry," George said proudly.

"What are they?" Harry asked, picking up a blue one and observing it closely.

"Well that one right there is a Tongue-Tie Toffee," Fred said happily. "I'd advise you not to eat that one just yet. It works, but it takes ages to wear off."

"When we tested it on Percy about a week ago, he couldn't talk for two straight days. Mum thought he'd gotten on the wrong end of a silencing charm," George snickered.

"And why are you showing me these?" Harry asked, placing the blue sweet back in the basket. Fred and George grinned in tandem, both looking as evil as the other.

"Well, since you asked," Fred said.

"We want to help you get back at Ickle Ronniekins for his foul mouth," George said gleefully.

"As such, we will allow you to pick five of these sweets that we will administer when we see fit," Fred said equally as gleefully. They both pushed the basket forward, urging Harry to pick.

"Well, go on then," George urged, checking his surroundings to make sure no one was about. "Pick five," Harry didn't know anything about what they did but he picked a blue one (the Tongue-Tie Toffee), a red one, a silver and green one, a yellow one and a rainbow one. Fred and George seemed to be overly excited about the rainbow one.

"Look out for when we use that one," Fred said happily.

"In fact, we'll tell you so you can be there when it happens!" George said.

"Now if you'll excuse us. We have evidence to hide," And with that they disappeared upstairs and didn't come down for a good two hours.

Harry moved from the living room to the outside of the house to wait for Luna. He saw Mrs Weasley busying herself trying to round up some chickens while no one else could be seen. Ron was likely still eating while Ginny was hiding from Harry. Harry then looked over to a clearing where a young blonde girl with big blue eyes was standing, looking at him.

Harry couldn't help it. He walked over to the trees and found that Luna was leading him into them. He followed her for a little bit and soon found that they were deep enough to not be seen by any of the Weasleys.

Harry walked up to Luna who was about to say something, but Harry leant over and, not really knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it, kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted about two seconds before Harry felt his face heat up and he pulled away, feeling quite embarrassed. Luna also was blushing quite a bit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Harry Potter," Luna said in an airy voice that was a little shaken.

"I'm sorry Luna...I don't know what I was doing..." Harry spluttered, feeling more embarrassed by the second. Luna just shrugged.

"The potion probably sent back a few emotions," She said evenly. "Either that or the Wrackspurts got you!"

"Uh...Wrackspurts, Luna?" Harry asked. Luna tilted her head slightly to the left.

"They're invisible creatures that fly into your head and make your brain go fuzzy," She explained.

"Oh. Okay then. That could be it," Harry said, sounding confused. "Why did you lead me out here, Luna?"

"We need to talk of course. Here is the safest place to do so without being overheard," Luna replied serenely before looking at Harry quite seriously. "We need to go and see Professor Dumbledore as soon as we can. 'Memory You' said that you weren't sure if he could be fully trusted not to wipe our memories, but the potion makes it so that he can't so there's really no risk," Harry was surprised at the quick change in demeanour of the eleven year old.

"'Memory You' never said anything like that to me. Mostly you just told me about what to do as soon as I got back and about the years to come," Harry said. "You also went through a list of people we should trust and who we shouldn't. Professor Dumbledore never came up there."

"I got told all about the Horcruxes and what Voldemort did after 1998," Luna said still looking serious. "Do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, but only a little. I know what they are and that we had to destroy them to beat Voldemort. I also know that we didn't get them all," Harry said sadly. "So what do you propose we do about this? Do I just send an owl to Dumbledore?" Luna thought about this for a minute.

"That might take too long," Luna thought again. "Daddy will be away until tomorrow night and I'm staying at _the Rook_ all on my own. I could ask Mrs Weasley if you could come and stay with me. Keep me company."

"That could work," Harry replied thoughtfully. "But how will that help us contact Dumbledore any faster?"

"Daddy is the only journalist that Professor Dumbledore will talk to," Luna replied. "He has a direct Floo connection to Professor Dumbledore's office. We could firecall him and get him to come over."

"Floo? Firecall?" Harry asked. Luna looked at him sadly.

"I forgot you weren't brought up here," She said before losing the serious look and began talking brightly again. "The Floo network is a way we can travel and talk over long distances. It uses fireplaces and Floo powder. It's really quite convenient."

"Okay then," Harry said in wonder of the magical world. Actually, he was thinking how much it sounded like a Muggle telephone. "We'd better get to _the Burrow_ before Mrs Weasley comes looking for us," Harry paused. "Sorry again for kissing you, Luna."

Luna smiled brightly and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Don't be. I've never been kissed by a boy before. Well, other than Daddy. It was nice," Luna commented airily before grabbing Harry's arm and moving towards where Harry knew _the Burrow_ to be.

Luckily for them, the chickens had gotten harder for Molly to round up so she didn't even notice that Harry had left. When they got to the house, Harry and Luna walked over to Mrs Weasley, arms linked. Harry was a little embarrassed but went along with it.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," Luna said brightly. "Are the chickens being a nuisance?" Mrs Weasley turned around and was about to say something before she noticed the linked arms.

"They are being a bit annoying. I see you two are getting along well," Mrs Weasley commented with a warm smile. Luna smiled back.

"I like Harry. He's very nice," Luna said. "He came and met me just as I was exiting the trees. We talked for a little bit and he was really nice. He even kissed me on the cheek," Luna giggled as Harry blushed, understanding why the girl was lying.

"That's lovely dear," Mrs Weasley said, giving Luna and Harry a hug. "Now why don't you run up and let Ginny know you're here? I'd like a word with Harry for a minute," Luna nodded and slipped her arm out of Harry's before turning and skipping into the house.

"What is it Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked before being engulfed in a massive hug by the motherly woman.

"Thank you so much, Harry," Mrs Weasley said. "Luna has never been the same since her mother died. I've sort of taken on that role for her. She doesn't have very many friends and I'm glad you're so nice to her."

"She's really nice," Harry said, trying to force down the blush. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't like her."

"I know, dear. I can't think why Ron treats her like he does," Mrs Weasley sighed. "She's a lovely girl with a big heart."

"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley. I'll be her friend. Even if she gets sorted into Slytherin, I will still be her friend," Harry said fervently. Mrs Weasley laughed.

"Oh, I don't think Luna has a conniving bone in her body. She's far better suited for Ravenclaw," Mrs Weasley said. Harry thought to himself that he should tell Luna to ask for Gryffindor if she wanted to. "How about you go and find Luna and Ginny and see if they'll let you play with them?" Mrs Weasley asked. Harry nodded and entered the house, leaving Mrs Weasley to try and catch the chickens that seemed to be eluding her. Harry wondered why she wasn't using magic.

* * *

><p>Luna ran up the stairs to Ginevra's room, preparing herself to tell her friend about how she met Harry Potter outside. One of the things that memory Harry had said to Luna was that they needed to get Ginevra past the obsessive phase so she would actually talk to Harry rather than completely ignore him for three years.<p>

When Luna got to the door to the girl's room she knocked politely and waited for the door to open. She was surprised to find that Ginevra only opened it a crack before sighing in relief and opening the door quickly and hurrying Luna in.

"Sorry about that Luna," Ginevra said, sounding a little rushed. "I thought you might be Harry. Can you believe it? The Boy Who Lived is in _my_ house!"

"Oh, yes. I can believe it," Luna replied. "In fact, I met him outside just as I was coming up to the house."

"You did? And you didn't run away?" Ginevra asked sounding amazed.

"Why would I run away?" Luna asked, genuinely wondering what Ginevra's answer would be.

"Because it's the Boy Who Lived of course!" Ginevra huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know I can't say anything in front of him. He's so dreamy," Luna just shrugged which made Ginevra pout.

"He's just Harry," Luna said. Ginevra's eyes flashed for a second.

"Just Harry?" She asked incredulously. "Just Harry? No, no, no, no! This is the Boy Who Lived, Luna."

"No. I'm pretty sure he introduced himself as Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived," Luna said quietly. "So he's Harry."

"No. He's the Boy Who Lived. He saved our world," Ginevra said. Luna sighed. "I love him," Luna resisted the urge to shake her head and decided to put on a fake bravado.

"Oh really?" Luna said loudly and brightly. "Ooh. Does he love you too?" Ginevra didn't say anything. "Well surely you've talked about it!" Again nothing. "You have talked to him?"

"No," Ginevra said quietly. Luna again resisted the urge to shake her head.

"Well how can you love him, then?" Luna asked. Ginevra's face turned a light red.

"I just do! I love him! He saved us from You-Know-Who! I love him!" Ginny said loudly. Luna really shook her head.

"Ginevra. You can't be in a room with him and you don't talk to him. How can you love him?" Luna asked quietly. This seemed to make Ginevra even angrier.

"What would you know, Luna?" Ginevra shouted. "I bet he wouldn't even talk to you! I bet he doesn't even like you!" That got Luna a little irritated.

"I disagree," Luna said.

"And why is that?" Ginevra asked, putting her hands on her hips, much like her mother did when reprimanding Ronald, Fred or George.

"Because he kissed me on the cheek and he took my arm as we walked to the house," Ginevra looked scandalised.

"Get out," Ginevra said in a low, angry voice. "Get out! How could you?" Ginevra practically shoved Luna out of the door and slammed it. Luna didn't really feel rejected because she knew that it had to be done. She also knew that Harry would like to spend the day with her. Besides, this gave Luna a reason for not having Ginevra with her at her house.

She found Harry waiting in the living room on his own. She relayed the conversation to him.

"So she thinks she's in love with me?" Harry asked incredulously as Luna nodded. "But she hasn't said a single word to me!"

"I know. I think the Wrackspurts have taken to nesting in her head," Luna commented. "It will take quite a bit to knock them loose."

Just at that very moment, Fred and George exited the kitchen with equally large smirks on their faces. They saw Luna sitting with Harry. "Hi there, Luna," Fred said cheerfully. "Happy day isn't it?"

"I believe it is, dear brother," George replied. "I hope young Harry and young Luna here get as much out of the day as we have so far," Both twins gave Harry a glance. Luna didn't know what was going on, but she assumed it was something that Harry knew about because he nodded at their glance, with a smile on his face.

"Well, gotta run," Fred said quickly.

"Can't be here soon," George said cryptically before they both disappeared outside, looking as if they were stifling their laughter. Luna turned to Harry.

"What are they so happy about?" She asked, feeling a little self-conscious. Harry smiled at her.

"Just wait a minute," Harry said, putting up a hand. A few seconds later, Luna heard the sound of a plate crashing to the ground and Mrs Weasley screeching.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Luna heard Mrs Weasley shout. "What _IS_ the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what mum?" Luna heard Ronald ask.

"Why in the world are you coloured emerald and silver?" Luna couldn't help but start laughing at the mere thought of Ronald.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked, sounding confused.

"Look at yourself!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Then came a second plate crashing to the ground and a shriek from Ronald. Ronald then ran through the living room. Luna could just see that Ronald's face was half-emerald and half-silver along with his arms and legs. She laughed as he ran, frightened, through the living room. Harry was doing the same as Luna. When she finally got herself under control, she turned to Harry.

"I have a feeling you were involved with that one?" Luna asked in amusement. Harry smiled and his emerald green eyes twinkled.

"I was talking to him about you this morning and he called you 'Loony'. I told Fred and George and they're helping me get back at him for the comments," Luna smiled at the thought of being defended.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said tearily. "Only Daddy has ever stood up for me before," She leaned in and hugged Harry to thank him. She was a little surprised that he flinched before hugging her back. It was during this hug that Mrs Weasley walked in.

"Aww," Mrs Weasley cooed. "Aren't you two cute?" Harry and Luna blushed and pulled apart.

"Mrs Weasley, I would like to ask you something," Luna said.

"Go right ahead dear," Mrs Weasley said, waving her wand towards the mantle above the fireplace.

"I'll be alone tonight because Daddy will be away until tomorrow," Luna said. Mrs Weasley turned.

"You can stay here if you like, Luna," She said pleasantly. Luna shook her head.

"I still can't Mrs Weasley. I still can't sleep anywhere but in my room," Luna sighed. "I don't know how I'll get on when I get to Hogwarts, but oh well."

"Would you like Ginny to go and stay with you?" Mrs Weasley asked. Luna shook her head sadly.

"No. I'm afraid Ginevra is rather upset with me at the moment," Luna said sadly. Mrs Weasley's gaze turned into a glare.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"She didn't like that Harry kissed me on the cheek and walked with me to see you," Luna replied. She saw Harry look at her but she didn't acknowledge it. "She says she's in love with him."

"I see," Mrs Weasley said angrily. "I'll have a talk to her soon. But what did you want to ask me, dear?"

"I was thinking Harry could come and stay with me for tonight. I would feel a whole lot safer," Luna said. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips in contemplation. Luna knew that they really didn't need Mrs Weasley's approval because Harry was a guest, but it made sense to ask her just to be safe.

"I would feel a whole lot better knowing I was there with her Mrs Weasley. I know what it's like to feel lonely," Harry said. "You remember that I was locked up at the Dursleys. On my own. I know what it's like."

Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to agree. "What does your father say about this?" She addressed Luna. _Bugger_, Luna thought.

"He told me that I could invite someone to stay with me," Luna said. She was definitely not lying. And she knew that her father would have no problems with Harry Potter staying with her. Even though he was a boy.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Mrs Weasley asked. Neither Luna nor Harry appeared to know who she was talking to so they both answered.

"Yes," They both said at the same time. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Okay then. I don't much like the idea of you two being alone together, but I don't think anything will happen, so I will allow it," Mrs Weasley looked at them with a smile. "But I _will_ be contacting Xeno when he gets back."

"That's fine Mrs Weasley," Luna said. "Seeing as how Ginevra isn't really talking to me, would you mind if I take Harry to show him my house?"

"That's fine Luna. It'll give me a chance to talk to Ginny. Just be back for lunch. That's in four hours, okay?" The two children nodded and quickly headed out of the house and headed for _The Rook_.

"So, we'll be talking to Dumbledore now I take it?" Harry asked. Luna nodded.

"We've got three hours which gives us enough time to view both memories with him. That way we can see each others'," Luna smiled at Harry, taking his hand and rushing forward, pulling Harry with her.

When they finally reached the large, black, cylindrical house, Luna knew immediately that Harry could see why it was called _the Rook_. His look had the same look of comprehension she had seen on some of her father's colleagues.

When they entered the house, Luna took Harry on a quick tour. When they reached her room, Luna showed Harry the picture of her and her mother, Francis. Luna made sure that the picture was next to her bed at all times because it helped in a bad night to look at it. It was a sort of calming influence. She also showed Harry the room he would be sleeping in. It was the only spare bedroom in the house and it wasn't used very much. Luna's father kept it well-maintained though.

When they were finished the tour, Luna took Harry back downstairs and moved straight to the fireplace, scooping up some Floo powder as she went. She knelt down where she knew was most comfortable and threw the Floo powder in and shouted. "Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Lord Voldemort had just finished killing off the Finnigans. Because of that feat, Voldemort allowed himself a grin. A grin that he hadn't had since the whole of blasted Magical Britain had gone under the Fidelius Charm. He really had to give the people in charge, primarily Potter and Shacklebolt, at least a little bit of credit. They were trying their hardest to survive. But it just wouldn't work.<em>

_Of course, Lord Voldemort had a tough time working out what he could possibly do to catch someone unawares. For almost two full years, Lord Voldemort searched the world trying to uncover a way around the Fidelius Charm, but had yet to discover it. But he did discover a few things._

_In Japan, he found a magical fountain. If the water from the fountain was drunk on a full moon in the seventh month, at the seventh minute of the seventh hour after its rising, it was rumoured to give great power to the drinker. Lord Voldemort knew that he was already the most powerful magical being in the world, but to do what he planned he needed to be more powerful. So he did what was rumoured and planned it all out. It worked immensely and he soon found that he was far more powerful than he had ever been, but not in any offense. He found that his defences were greatly increased, as were his warding skills._

_In America he found a bracelet that was supposedly worn by a powerful American wizard by the name of Frekiar Gorger. Every wizard, or witch, that had worn the bracelet found their warding skills increase dramatically. That was precisely what Lord Voldemort wanted by that point._

_And finally, in Australia, he found a special warding stone that was apparently part of Uluru once upon a time and, when magic was channelled through a wand towards it, the wards being attempted would increase vastly._

_With those three safeguards the now far more powerful Dark Lord Voldemort warded the whole of Britain. The specific wards he placed were to do with people exiting their houses. If any person, witch or wizard, stepped foot outside of their house, Lord Voldemort would know. He also set up the wards so that he could apparate straight there, even if he had not been to that area previously._

_The last part of the wards he set up was so that he would be specifically warned of any magical person stepping foot outside of their home. The Muggle population was very quickly dwindling thanks to these new wards. In four months, not a single Magical human stepped out of their house. Not until Seamus Finnigan. And, just as Lord Voldemort had suspected, the first out was a Gryffindor._

_But now he had the key to bypassing the Fidelius in his hand. The only way he had found so far. Actually getting the address from the Secret Keeper. He looked at the man laying face up on the street pavement, his head no longer attached to his body and his wife still frozen in place nearby. He took the spell of the dead woman and she fell to the ground with a 'thump'._

_Lord Voldemort looked once more at the piece of parchment in his hand and read it over in his mind. As he did, his maniacal laughter rang about the empty street. He pointed his wand skyward._

"Morsmordre_!" Lord Voldemort cried. A green light rushed towards the sky before abruptly stopping and moving about, creating a large, luminous green skull with a snake twisting through it. Lord Voldemort felt the chill go down his spine as he watched it. He then turned his attention to the bodies on the pavement._

"Fiendfyre_!" Lord Voldemort cried. A dragon-like flame erupted from his wand, threatening to overpower Lord Voldemort, but the power the Dark Lord wielded was too great and the spell did as he ordered it to. The flames not only engulfed the bodies but went around the street engulfing everything else in flames with the exception of a fifteen foot barrier Lord Voldemort left for himself._

_When Lord Voldemort had finished his job, he put his wand away in its holster and looked once more at the parchment, laughing again as he read it surrounded by flames._

Ronald and Hermione Weasley reside at Number 37, Hartford Avenue, Coplett.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**So there you have it. Chapter 2. Those of you who are reading _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_ will likely notice that I used the same basic story for Dennis, but I thought it was appropriate so I went with it. Also, the last 'flashback' was an addition for one of my reviewers.**

**Let me state, for the record, that Harry and Luna will _not_ be in a relationship until they are at least both thirteen. Right now, they are twelve and eleven respectively. Luna will be twelve a little while after Hogwarts starts. So, yes, this will be a Harry/Luna fic, if you haven't realised that yet. I have some ideas for the other ships but nothing is concrete as of yet.**

**I'm making up my mind about how I want Ron involved. Right now his character is kind of in limbo with me. Also, this will _not_ be a Ginny-bashing fic. I like Ginny as a character, so long as she isn't worshipping Harry. Also, this won't be Dumbledore-bashing. I will merely point out the flaws. In no way will it be bashing.**

**My thanks go out to _Redwoodx_, _loretta537_, _Umbra8191_, _wrong light_, _calileane_, _SokkasFirstFangirl_, _bookaddict19_ and _RoseWeasleyRoxX_ for reviewing. Now that's out of the way I now fully address you 'Mister Anonymous'. I got my first ever flame people! And I do not take it lying down. I fight fire with fire. And, damn it, if my fire isn't stronger then I'll accept defeat. So brace yourselves for some flamer flaming! You have been warned!**

**First of all, how about leaving a proper name instead of nothing! Makes your review pointless doesn't it? Hell, I would have accepted 'A' as a name. But no. You choose nothing! Good work. 'I despise song and sappy fics' is the first thing you say. Yeah, I had a song. But it is far from a 'song fic'. And 'sappy'? Did you even read my story? Nothing about it was 'overly sweet or sentimental ' (as found at merriam-webster (dot) com). And if you think that then you obviously have as many brain cells as you do years of your life!**

**'You try to create some over the top drama here to justify changing the timeline but you did it in a way that implicates some "let's fix the world and be all a happy family" concept and that is just dull.' Interesting, considering that is what a 'time travel fic' is about. Hence the words 'time' and 'travel'! Yes I created it, but guess what? That's what fanfiction is for! If we all copied the authors we would get sued! What I've done is create something entirely possible within what is talked about in the canon series. I went from the time the Epilogue and made stuff up because, who knew it, there is little actually about the time after that! Also when in the hell did I say I was writing this to be a 'happy' story? I don't believe I did and if you actually read it you would see that it will be far from it. Is it 'over the top'? Damn right it is! That's kind of the point fool! NEXT!**

**'A good fantasy story needs tension and that requires a conflict.' I feel the need to say "I won't dignify that with a response" but I won't. I will say that Voldemort would be considered a big enough threat, surely. At least, I think so. I mean, that's obviously where I'm going with this and you say that that isn't a conflict. Boy you must hate the whole canon series and most, if not all fanfictions! Good work! It must be fun to hate everything. ONWARDS!**

**'That also needs as few as possible protagonists you focus on so people can identify themselves with this small group than the big happy family approach you try here. ' Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit. Star Wars. Atlas Shrugged. Any David Eddings book. Any Chris Ryan book. Hell, the Harry Potter series. Each and every one of these books has a lot of protagonists. And they're all within my line of sight. And it isn't even mentioning other forms of media like television or movies! So I think I've proved you wrong, but at that point in the story that you reviewed for it was Harry and Luna with the possibility of Draco and Colin in the future correct me if I'm wrong, but four _is_ only one more than three right?**

**'You seem to have this misguided idea that fixing all wrongs like befriending everybody you didn't before because you're a "Good Human" is good for a story. It is not.' When did I _ever_ say that _everyone_ who wasn't befriended before would be befriended here. It isn't like I'm going to go to Anthony Goldstein and have Harry make friends with him. I doubt you even know who the hell he is. As I said before, Draco and Colin are the only two that are mentioned as being possibilities for friends. Yep. Two people equates to everybody! Rejoice people! Rejoice! It's a miracle!**

**Ah...that's better. I think the rest of the reviews have been responded to. If I haven't, I apologise and I will get onto it ASAP.**

**Thanks for reading and putting up with my rant. Actually, I hope you enjoyed that too. Let me know what you think. About the story or the rant. Your choice.**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's Memory And The Rat

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Harry's MemoryThe Rat**  
><em>

_Hermione Weasley was seated in her favourite chair in her home library, reading a Muggle novel from the late 1970's. She seemed to have been going through her collection of books a lot faster than usual. This was, undoubtedly, because she, Ron and Hugo went into hiding only a year prior because Voldemort was far stronger than he ever had been prior to 1998._

_When she went to Ron and discussed the idea of going into hiding under the Fidelius, she immediately suggested that Harry should be their Secret Keeper. Hermione thought that this suggestion was reasonable given how close they had been, and still were. But she was more than a little surprised when Ron said no and suggested a few other people to be the Secret Keeper including most of his family except Percy._

_This decision perplexed Hermione, and she even said so. But this only served to make Ron want to use someone other than Harry even more. It seemed like he wanted anyone else to be their Secret Keeper other than Harry. When Hermione asked why, Ron snapped back at her saying something about how they always go to Harry when they need help. Hermione was quite taken aback at the tone of her husband's voice at that point and didn't say very much after that._

_Harry was Hermione's best friend. No matter how she tried to spin it, Harry was her best friend and Ron was her husband. She wondered why she didn't see Ron as her best friend like many couples saw their spouses as their best friends. It was something that eluded her for many years, until the day she died. Nonetheless, she wanted very much to make Harry the Secret Keeper for her family, but eventually caved and chose Seamus Finnigan, as he was one of the least likely of Ron's choices that Voldemort would look for should he come looking for herself and Ron. That and she knew that Seamus and Lavender had already gone into hiding so they were quite safe._

_So, for a year she and Ron had stayed inside their magically expanded house, with Hermione reading and Ron slowly getting more and more unbearable. If Hermione didn't let him watch his old Quidditch tapes, which were made in the early 2000's, he would have been a lot harder to live with. The only people that knew where they lived were Seamus, Lavender, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. The visits by all of them were more frequent then they had been prior to going under the Fidelius, so Hermione became closer with everyone that knew where they lived._

_It was while she was reading that she felt the wards tell her that someone was at the door. Despite how safe she was, Hermione immediately snatched up her wand, made sure that her book was left in the correct spot and moved to answer the door. She felt something akin to disgust when she saw her husband, who was becoming quite overweight, not even move to open the front door himself, or grab his wand for that matter. Ron was on the couch watching an old tape with Hugo, who did have his wand out._

_Hugo at least had the manners to watch as Hermione approached the door. He knew that Ron and Hermione forbade him to even open the door so he never went to do such a thing. He was watching his mother though. _Thank God for that, _Hermione thought with a sigh. _He's not completely like his father_. The person outside knocked loudly._

"_I'm coming," Hermione said impatiently. When she finally grasped the door handle, she felt a strange tingle go down her back that made her remove her hand for a second before dismissing it and opening the door._

_Hermione screamed as she looked into the red, slit-like eyes of Lord Voldemort. She was then promptly silenced with a stunner. The last thought that went through her head was 'Damn it Ron!'._

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Luna leaned down and yelled the Headmaster's name into the roaring fire. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he figured this was how the Floo network worked. Of course, he did feel a bit awkward seeing Luna's face that close to the flames. Actually, part of him wanted to pull her away from the flames but he knew Luna would know what she was doing and stopped himself from doing that. It was surprisingly difficult to do so.<p>

If he was shocked to see Luna do what she had done, he was even more shocked to see the old Headmaster's face appear in the flames a minute later with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood!" Dumbledore said happily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am very sorry, sir, but this is rather urgent," Luna said. "I have something that I need to tell you. Harry Potter is with me and also needs to tell you something."

Harry could see Dumbledore's eyebrow twitch even in the flames. "May I ask what it concerns?"

"It has quite a bit to do with You-Know-Who," Luna said quickly. Dumbledore didn't betray anything on his face.

"Well you may just be in luck then," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have been pacing around for about an hour with nothing to do, which is very rare given all of my jobs. I have some time free. Would you like me to come over now?"

"If you don't mind, sir," Luna replied. "Daddy is away so it is just me and Harry."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll come through right away."

Luna stood up and Harry watched as the flames lowered. He looked to Luna, about to ask something but as he was about to the fireplace sprung back to life, with green flames and Dumbledore walked out of the flames. The Headmaster of Hogwarts drew his wand and cleaned off his robes before looking to Harry.

"Harry, m'boy," He said jovially. "I trust you are enjoying the hospitality of the Weasleys?"

"I am, sir," Harry replied. "But I'm staying with Luna tonight. I don't want her to be on her own."

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. "That is very good of you Harry," Dumbledore turned to Luna. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Luna looked towards Harry. Harry nodded so Luna began to talk. "Harry and I have come into some knowledge about You-Know-Who that we thought you should know."

"Exactly how did you come into this knowledge?" Dumbledore asked kindly, but firmly. Harry decided to answer him.

"Have you ever heard of the potion known as 'In Remembrance'?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked a little quizzical for a few seconds before comprehension dawned on his face and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I...have heard of it," Dumbledore said a little shakily. "However did you hear of such a thing?"

"We didn't hear of it," Luna said serenely. "We apparently used it."

"You used it?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. It was strange for Harry to see the Headmaster in such a state. He looked almost frantic. "Why would you ever do such a thing? That is one of the darkest potions known to man. It has only ever been used once before."

"We used it because there was no other choice," Luna replied sadly before moving away from the topic. "When we used it, we used the sixty minutes of memories as a monologue. Harry spoke to me and I spoke to Harry. From what Harry told me in my memory, he defeated Voldemort in 1998," Harry saw Dumbledore sigh in relief. "And for nineteen years the Wizarding World was peaceful. But then Voldemort came back and was stronger than before. By the end of 2033 there were only four magical inhabitants of Britain left. Harry and I were two of them."

Harry had no knowledge of all of this, so was more than a little shocked at what Luna was saying.

"If I may," Dumbledore said seriously. He looked to be a little put out from what Luna had said. "I think I may have a simpler solution than telling me."

"The pensieve?" Harry asked. "We were going to suggest that ourselves."

"You know about my pensieve?" Dumbledore asked sounding surprised. Harry shrugged.

"I got told everything that happened from now until Voldemort was destroyed and the pensieve was apparently a large part of that," Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded and within a second a beautiful crimson bird with golden tail feathers appeared with a flash next to Dumbledore with a large round dish in its talons. Dumbledore took the dish and ruffled the bird's feathers.

"This is Fawkes," Dumbledore said proudly. Harry's eyes widened as he realised that this was the bird that helped him defeat the basilisk. "He is a phoenix and a very good friend of mine," Dumbledore turned to Fawkes. "You may go back now," The bird trilled, which made Harry feel strangely calm, before flashing away again, out of the room and the house.

"Is that the pensieve?" Luna asked, looking at the dish with awe.

"That it is," Dumbledore said. "I would explain it, but it seems that you already know what it does," Dumbledore smiled, but it seemed not to reach his eyes. "Shall we get started?"

"Actually, sir. There was just one thing," Harry said quickly.

"What's that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"In my memories I remember Sirius Black," Dumbledore's blue eyes hardened. "In my third year, he escaped from Azkaban. But I found out later that year that it was actually Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Yes. Apparently my parents changed Secret Keeper without anyone knowing," Harry replied. "Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort so Sirius went after him."

"And Sirius killed Pettigrew and those thirteen Muggles," Dumbledore said sadly but his face turned to shock as Harry shook his head.

"No. Pettigrew killed the Muggles, cut off his finger and turned into his Animagus form, a rat, before fleeing. Sirius was filled with grief and blamed himself for my parents' death. That was why he was found laughing in the street," Harry said sadly.

"So, Barty sent an innocent man to Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh, talking mainly to himself. "But why are you bringing this up now?"

"Pettigrew is living with the Weasleys," Harry said shortly. "The rat that Percy took to school, the rat that Ron has now, is Pettigrew. If we get him, could we get Sirius let off?" Harry knew that it sounded childish, but he wanted to get to know Sirius and perhaps even live with him. Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"If we could get Pettigrew, yes we could get Sirius let off," He said. "We would just take Pettigrew to Amelia Bones and she can give him Veritaserum, a truth potion, to verify what you say, though I have no doubt that it is true."

"I was thinking that I could get the rat now," Harry said. "You two could go into the pensieve and watch my memory while I sneak off and get Pettigrew."

"How do you plan on stealing Ronald's rat without him knowing?" Luna asked. Harry reached into the deep pocket of Dudley's old pants and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"I thought I might need it," Harry said with a smile as Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"You will need something to hold him," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "So that he won't change back."

"I think Daddy has something," Luna said quickly and stood up, going into a different room. She was back out within a minute, carrying a glass jar. "Daddy has an unbreakable charm on this jar so that the Follygrubles don't get out if he drops it. It should work for a rat."

"Yes. I think that will do very well," Dumbledore said. "So, Harry. You will go and grab Pettigrew, put him in this jar and return back here?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"May I ask why you won't just tell Ronald?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively.

"It's in my memory," Harry said shortly. "So how do I do this?" Harry asked, pointing to his head. Dumbledore withdrew the Elder Wand and placed it at Harry's temple.

"Think very hard about the memory and I will extract it," Dumbledore said kindly. Harry focused on the hour long memory and felt Dumbledore remove his wand. There was a strange feeling in Harry's head that wasn't entirely unpleasant as he saw a silvery thread dangling from the end of Dumbledore's wand.

"Should I still be able to remember it?" Harry asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No. You should not," Dumbledore said sounding very interested. "I would hazard a guess as to say that the potion that you used created that effect so that you could never forget such vital information. Ingenius."

"What do I have to do?" Luna asked Dumbledore.

"Just put your finger into the liquid and you will 'drop into' the memory," Dumbledore replied. Luna nodded and did as she was told. Harry felt an urge to pull her out as she seemed to be pulled into it. Dumbledore turned to him. "Good luck, Harry," He said before putting a finger into the liquid as well, being whisked away into the pensieve leaving Harry in the house by himself.

Harry sighed and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak while clutching the jar that Luna had given him. He was very much looking forward to catching the rat. He felt something strange when thinking about his memory whenever Sirius Black was mentioned. He thought it could be something like respect and admiration but wasn't entirely sure. Of course, he knew precisely how Sirius died and when the memory him heard it, there was a very large feeling of guilt and regret.

Nonetheless, he really hoped that his capture of Pettigrew would help to get Sirius free and he might even be able to say goodbye to the Dursleys forever. That, in particular, would make Harry happier than he had ever been before in his life.

Harry left the house and headed for the tree line that separated _The Rook_ and _The Burrow_. When he reached the other edge of the trees, he saw that Mrs Weasley, Ron, who was still emerald and silver, and Ginny were outside doing something with the plants. Ron and Ginny didn't look too happy, but they did it anyway. Harry was pleased because this would make it easier to take Pettigrew out of Ron's room without being noticed by anyone.

Harry quickly made his way into _The Burrow_ as quietly as he could and made his way up the stairs to Ron's room. There were a few times that a stair creaked under his foot, which alerted Percy who stuck his head out of his door. Due to the Invisibility Cloak, as far as he knew there was no one there. When Percy closed his door, Harry hurried onwards, avoiding the twins' room entirely.

When he got to Ron's room his eyes had to actually adjust to the shocking orange colour that Harry really didn't like. When they did, he immediately took off his cloak and found Pettigrew asleep on Ron's bed. Harry undid the lid on the jar before picking up the traitor roughly and shoving him into the jar and putting the lid on.

He could tell that Pettigrew was extremely worried about what was going on, despite him being a rat. He was pushing up against the glass trying to get out, his eyes looking frantic. Harry grinned evilly at him, knowing that he couldn't get away.

"Well, well, Peter Pettigrew," Harry whispered into the glass. "You traitorous scum. You'll get what you deserve soon," Harry made sure that the lid was tight before throwing the Invisibility Cloak over himself and Pettigrew and making his way down the stairs. He had to avoid Percy again, who was looking even angrier than before but Harry soon found himself outside of the house.

He looked over to where Mrs Weasley was talking to Ginny while Ron was nowhere to be seen. Ginny appeared to be crying as Mrs Weasley talked to her, presumably about himself and Luna. Harry then had a terrible thought. What if Ginny went to _The Rook _to apologise while Luna was in the pensieve with Dumbledore? He could only hope that Ginny was stubborn enough to wait for a few hours.

He swiftly moved to the trees and towards _The Rook_, completely unaware that Ron had seen his footprints appear in the grass as he walked.

* * *

><p>Luna was in the pensieve with Albus Dumbledore and was listening intently as the older her went through what had occurred over the course of the seven years after Harry was introduced to magic by Hagrid. To say that Luna was surprised at the sheer amount that Harry had to go through was an understatement. Luna was usually fairly mild-mannered but she found herself saying in her head that she was going to protect Harry from having to go through any of that again.<p>

It had been about forty minutes when Memory Luna finished talking about what had happened in those years. It was then that she told Harry directly what to do when Dobby showed up and to make sure that he got hold of the diary in time. Professor Dumbledore stopped the memory and turned to Luna.

"Did Harry get a hold of the Diary?" He asked seriously. Luna shrugged.

"He has not mentioned it to me," She said in a serious tone that she thought really didn't suit her. "But I imagine that he did."

"Alright then. Let's continue. I, for one, am interested to know why he wouldn't tell Ronald about his rat being Peter Pettigrew," Professor Dumbledore said worriedly. Luna already knew why Harry didn't trust Ron as much because she was told what happened after 1998. She didn't blame him in the slightest. Professor Dumbledore restarted the memory again as Memory Luna began to talk again. The memory had about another fifteen minutes to go.

"_This next portion is going to be quite difficult to accept, Harry,_" Memory Luna began. "_I am going to tell you who you can and cannot trust in the magical world_.

"_But first I would like to tell you to make friends with Colin Creevey, who I mentioned earlier. Dennis, his younger brother, was one of the last four with us and he told us before he died that Colin was never really a 'fan' of The Boy Who Lived, but he just wanted a friend. Being a Muggle-born was tough on Colin, he never made any good friends in the magical world and mostly hung around with Dennis who was two years younger than him. Please, make friends with Colin. It was our Dennis' last wish that you do so_," Luna felt really bad for this Colin boy and knew precisely what she was going to do.

"_The remaining member of the final four was Draco Malfoy_," Dumbledore actually gasped while Luna nodded, knowing that it was coming. "_After the war, Draco changed. You saved him from being put through the Veil, and Draco decided to change his views on magic and blood. Earlier today, Draco left to give Voldemort a message and we are certain he won't return. He told us to talk to him in your time. He said he will come around eventually. Harry, when he tried to shake your hand, he was prepared to drop his family. When you refused, he turned into what he became. Give him a chance_," Dumbledore looked like he was very proud, despite the very melancholy nature of the memories. Luna knew that he was hoping to redeem Draco, so wasn't overly surprised by that reaction.

"_This will be another thing that will be hard to accept. Ronald Weasley cannot be trusted as much as you trust him now_," Memory Luna said seriously. Dumbledore looked a little shocked at the words. "_Don't alienate him, because he is a good friend, but don't trust him implicitly. He can be very jealous and possessive if he feels that he has to be. His sense of pride often overrides his brain. As I have already said, he abandoned you twice before the end of the war and both times were when something fairly dangerous was going on in your life. Whatever you do, don't put all of your trust in Ronald Weasley._

"_On the other hand, you need to trust Hermione Granger. She never once abandoned you over the course of your schooling or during the Horcrux hunt. That is precisely why she was sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. Harry, you were her best friend in this timeline and you should continue to be in yours. She will not like me to begin with, but help her to like me. I could be a little strange back then. I still can be._

"_Neville Longbottom is the most loyal person that Harry and I ever had the pleasure of knowing. But at the time you will receive this memory, he is plagued by self-doubt. You need to help him through this and allow him to become the person that we knew. Also, convince his Gran to get him a wand of his own. He is using his father's wand and it doesn't work well for him. He can be one of the greatest wizards of the age if you help him._

"_The rest of the Weasleys, with the exception of Percy, can be trusted more so than Ronald can. That family helped you more than anyone else, Harry. They will all grow to love you like a son and a brother and you should let them. If you can, along the way try to stop Percy turning on them like he did. It destroyed Molly when it happened._

"_The Triwizard Champions, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all can be trusted. Just because Viktor was taught at Durmstrang and learnt the Dark Arts does not mean that he is evil. In fact, his knowledge saved me twice before we fled to Hogwarts. Don't hold Fleur's heritage against her. Please, don't let Cedric die. He deserved better. Far better._

"_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black can be fully trusted, even so far as implicitly trusting them. Harry, they love you like a son. Remus would have taken you, but he was a Werewolf so it was not possible. When Sirius is released from Azkaban, you should go and live with him, even if Dumbledore says no. He is your godfather and loves you. But for that to happen you need to catch the rat._

"_There are three Aurors that you should trust. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Mad-Eye and Tonks died because of the war, and Kingsley was Minister afterwards. They will all help you and your cause._

"_There are three others in your year that can be trusted as well. Ernie Macmillan is great when he gets past the pompousness, Hannah Abbott will be loyal to the end and Susan Bones will do the same. This isn't to say that everyone else isn't trustworthy, but these are three that we were close to after the war. Treat them well._

"_Almost all of the teachers at Hogwarts can be trusted, Poppy Pomfrey included,_" Luna saw Professor Dumbledore smile._ "All that could, fought for the school in 1997 and 1998 and they all helped where they could after 2017. Minerva McGonagall is far and above the most trustworthy._

"_That leads to Severus Snape,_" Luna saw that Dumbledore had a cheerful look on his face. "_D__espite how he might be towards you, he can be trusted. I have already explained why, but it is important that you trust him as a spy. His role in the war is vital and thoroughly important. Without him, Voldemort would have won earlier than he did._

"_That leads me to my final point. Albus Dumbledore. Harry and I have discussed this long and hard, along with a lot of our friends over the years. Even now we cannot say with absolute certainty that Albus was not being a manipulative old goat,_" The man in question rubbed his bearded chin in thought. Luna wondered what was going through his mind. "_We have decided that it is in your best interest to show him this memory in a pensieve. The worst that he can do is try to Obliviate you and the potion won't let him do that._"

Memory Luna looked away from Memory Harry slightly. "_If you are here Albus, it is fully imperative that you work _with_ Harry and Luna and not against them. Once you have seen both memories, you will have everything you need to fix the world and get rid of Voldemort. We don't know what your ultimate goal would have been had your arm not gotten destroyed. You likely would have still sent Harry to his death but you may have used that publicity to claim your 'rightful place' as Wizarding Britain's leader. We don't know. We are trusting you to do what is right and not what is easy. The choice is not always clear, Albus, but in this case it is. Work with us. Help us destroy the Horcruxes. Help us destroy Voldemort. But most of all, let us be teenagers as much, and as often, as possible. I hope you do the right thing, Albus, otherwise the worst will happen again and Tom Riddle will destroy the world. A world you say you want to protect,_" Professor Dumbledore had a strangely pensive look on his face and was stroking his beard. Before Memory Luna started to talk again, he stopped the memory and turned to Luna.

"I will not work against you. This has all been too important for me to do anything other than that," Luna could tell that Professor Dumbledore was being sincere. "And, for the record, I would not have Obliviated either of you, and I have never done so to anyone else unless it was completely required to keep Magic from getting out to the Muggles."

"I believe you, sir," Luna replied with a nod. "I think we are almost done so let's continue," Dumbledore waved the Elder Wand and the memory started again.

"_Harry, I only have one last request,_" Memory Luna said. "_When you get on the train to Hogwarts for your second year, seek out Colin Creevey. He will likely be on his own and please be nice to him. He deserves it._

"_Oh, also, make sure to use the Room of Requirement to its full extent. It has been rather helpful these last few years_," Memory Luna and Memory Harry looked around and sighed.

"_I have nothing left to say,_" Memory Luna said with a happy smile. "_Everything else will be in Luna's memory of you, Harry. Good Luck, and I hope you change the world for the better,_" With those last words, the memory faded away and Luna and Professor Dumbledore were forcibly removed from the pensieve.

When they exited the Pensieve they found Harry sitting in a chair, glaring at a rat in a glass. Luna smiled. "I hope it wasn't too difficult, Harry," She said serenely, smiling at Harry.

"Not really," Harry replied, setting the jar on the table nearby him, before Professor Dumbledore picked it up and began to study the rat.

"He does indeed have one toe missing," Professor Dumbledore confirmed before setting the jar back down and turning to Harry. "Harry, would you like me to go to the Ministry with him now, or wait until after you have viewed Luna's memory?" Harry looked very torn.

"I think we should go to the Ministry first," Harry finally said sadly. "I can't stand to think of Sirius in that place longer than he has to be. We have about an hour and a half before Mrs Weasley wants us back for lunch. I hope this won't take too long."

"I am sure it will not, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Madam Bones is wonderfully efficient. We may only be there five minutes before we get kicked out so that she can work on releasing Sirius. But we will have to go back to Hogwarts so that we can Floo straight to her."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry interrupted. "But I don't know how to use the Floo."

"That's alright, Harry. I will teach you," Luna said happily. "What is the address sir?"

"Hogwarts Headmaster's Office," Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile. Luna nodded, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the fireplace eagerly.

"Okay, Harry," Luna said happily, scooping up some Floo powder. "This is Floo powder," She tossed some into the fireplace, creating green flames. "All you have to do is take some powder, stand in the flames," Luna saw Harry's eyes bug out so she quickly added, "It doesn't hurt, don't worry," Harry calmed so Luna continued. "You have to say the address you want and then throw the powder down. Make sure you say the name correctly or you may end up somewhere else entirely to where you needed to be. Also, keep your arms tucked in. Towards the end, it will slow down and then you just walk forward and you will exit properly. Okay?"

"Alright," Harry replied, sounding unsure. Luna noticed Professor Dumbledore smiling at them.

"I'll go first so you can watch me," Luna said, walking into the flames. She heard Harry gasp but he didn't move. "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!" Luna cried as the flames engulfed her. Within seconds she slowed down and walked out of the fireplace and into the large room. She had never been to visit Hogwarts with her daddy before. The room was strangely round and filled with books and shiny silver objects. Next to the large, ornate chair was a large golden perch which Fawkes proudly sat on, gazing upon the new arrival. The walls not covered with bookshelves were covered with portraits that all seemed to be sleeping.

Before Luna had the chance to move out of the way, the fireplace flared up and Harry came stumbling out. He had apparently not stepped out correctly and had a hard time staying upright. Luna watched as he fell forward, taking Luna down to the floor with him. They hit the ground with a thud and Luna tried to get up immediately, but found it too difficult under Harry's weight. She looked up and saw Harry blushing furiously as he swiftly moved off of her. His blush was even visible through the soot.

When he was standing, Harry awkwardly held out a hand to help Luna up. Luna took it and was soon on her feet. Wordlessly, they both moved out of the way of the fireplace just in time for Dumbledore to walk out. When he saw Harry blushing furiously he looked, to Luna, like he was stifling a laugh. Luna noticed that Dumbledore had the jar in his hand.

"Don't bother cleaning yourselves," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We will just go straight to Amelia's office. The address is 'Head of the DMLE's Office'," Luna nodded in time with Harry, whose blush was only then starting to fade. "I think it would be wise for me to head through first. Amelia can be quite the character if startled," Dumbledore then laughed. He then proceeded to scoop some Floo Powder into his hand, throw it into the fireplace and Floo to the office.

"I think you should go first this time, Harry," Luna said serenely, with a smile. Harry began to blush again. "I promise I won't fall on you."

"I'm sure you won't," Harry said very quickly as he walked forward and grabbed some Floo Powder. Luna noticed that he still wasn't overly confident, but he walked forward and did what he had to and soon disappeared. Luna then did the same and felt a little sad leaving the only part of Hogwarts she had ever seen behind.

* * *

><p>Harry was able to at least catch himself as he exited the Floo this time, though he still didn't classify what he did as 'walking' as such. It was still more of a stumble than anything else. As he regained his bearings, he looked around the office of Amelia Bones. It was definitely smaller than Dumbledore's office but it was more colourful. There seemed to be drawings done by someone around the room and they were all done colourfully. There was also a faint tinge of pink to the walls. Plus it didn't have rock everywhere so that made it a sight nicer, Harry thought.<p>

When he finished gazing around the room, he saw a woman sitting behind a desk, talking to Dumbledore who Harry presumed was Amelia Bones. She had grey-streaked hair, though she looked no older than forty, she had on dark blue robes and had a monocle, which Harry would have found amusing had she not looked as angry as she did.

"WHAT?" She suddenly burst out, standing abruptly. Her outburst frightened Harry a bit and the fireplace flaring up again just as she yelled didn't help matters. Harry turned to watch Luna walk out of the fireplace gracefully. Harry couldn't help but blush again as he thought of how he had exited the fireplace the first time. "You mean to tell me that Sirius Black is innocent and that a _rat_ proves it?" Madam Bones had calmed a bit but not much. "I'm sorry, Albus, but the mere idea of _Peter Pettigrew_, of all people, being an animagus is an absurd one. And that's putting it lightly. He nearly failed all of his subjects except potions!"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Amelia, but my guests have arrived," Dumbledore turned and beckoned Harry and Luna to go to him. Madam Bones then put on a smile and left her desk. "Amelia, this is Luna Lovegood," Amelia and Luna shook hands. "And this is Harry Potter," Harry saw Madam Bones' eyes widen slightly but she caught herself and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you," Madam Bones said.

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Luna said. Madam Bones then put up a hand.

"Please address me as Amelia. Harry, I knew your parents well and I miss them. I would have taken you in, but I had enough with my job and taking care of Susan," Harry then realised that Amelia was related to Susan and almost hit his head. "And Luna, your father and I are on good terms. I don't want either of you to fall into the traps of formality."

"Okay, Amelia," Luna and Harry chorused together. Amelia smiled and turned again to Dumbledore, losing her smile.

"Before you start, Amelia, perhaps we should perform the spell to check?" Dumbledore said. Amelia nodded curtly and unscrewed the lid of the jar which held the rat. She reached in and roughly pulled the rat out, pointed her wand at it and, without speaking, she cast a spell which made the rat quickly revert into a man. A very fat, short and balding man, Harry thought. Peter Pettigrew looked around fearfully and his gaze finally landed on Albus. Meanwhile, Amelia looked lost for words.

"Albus. Please. I only just got away. It was terrible. Black wanted to finish the job. He killed the Muggles. He tried to kill me. But I got away," Pettigrew said quickly, his voice quivering in fear.

"I doubt that," Dumbledore said coldly. He was about to say something, but Pettigrew turned to Harry.

"Harry. Your parents loved me like a brother. Surely you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I could be your uncle. You could live with me," Pettigrew was sounding more and more pitiful.

"You have the nerve to tell me what my parents would want?" Harry nearly yelled. "You have the nerve to offer me something like that. You caused all of this. You ratted me and my parents out! You framed Sirius!"

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew pleaded, as he tried to grab hold of Harry's shirt. Harry hit the hand away.

"Didn't mean to?" Harry shouted in a voice that shocked even him. "What _did_ you mean to do? Make them a bloody sandwich?" Pettigrew cowered away from Harry. It was then that Harry notice a slight wind in the room. Harry still focused his eyes on the great lump that was quivering in front of him. As he did, he felt his rage increase and the wind grow stronger.

He felt something on his hand, he turned to see Luna holding his hand. "Calm down, Harry," She said sweetly. "If you don't you might kill him accidently," Harry didn't quite understand what she was talking about but calmed himself down enough so that the wind stopped. Pettigrew then turned to Luna.

"Sweet girl. You saved me. Surely _you _won't let them do anything?" He was about to say something more but the wind started again and Harry felt his magic rush towards the lump. When it hit him, he went flying backwards into the wall of the room, screaming all the while. He hit with a thud and landed on the ground, whimpering.

"I've seen enough," Amelia suddenly said, going into a draw of her desk and pulling out a vial. Harry couldn't quite see what was in it, but he saw her pull Pettigrew to his feet, sit him in a chair conjured by Dumbledore, bind his hands, open his mouth and pour the liquid down his throat. Immediately, Pettigrew's eyes became distant and cloudy. "What is your full name?"

"Peter Petrov Pettigrew," the rat answered immediately.

"Were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes," responded Pettigrew who was struggling to be released.

"Did you tell Lord Voldemort the whereabouts of the Potters?"

"Yes."

"When did you do so?"

"On the fourteenth of October in 1981," Pettigrew replied.

"Were you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"For how long before the thirty-first of October, 1981?"

"Nine months, eleven days."

"Did you kill the Muggles during a confrontation with Sirius Black?"

"Yes. With a blasting curse."

"Did you cut off your own finger and turn into your rat animagus form to get away?"

"Yes."

"Did Sirius Black do anything illegal than night?"

"No."

"I think that is enough," Amelia said, turning to Dumbledore. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just a few," Dumbledore replied before turning to Pettigrew. "Did you tell Voldemort all of the names of the members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Did that bring about the deaths of Edgar Bones and his family?" Harry saw Amelia wince slightly at the mention of her dead family.

"Yes."

"And the McKinnons?"

"Yes."

"And the Prewetts?"

"Yes."

"Why did you stay with the Weasleys for so long?"

"I figured that the Dark Lord would come back and would like some information on a Light Side family. The Weasleys were the best bet because they were the most likely to keep a rat as a pet, given their financial status," Harry actually growled at that.

"Now I am done, Amelia," Dumbledore said sadly. "Give him the antidote," Amelia pulled out another vial from her desk and poured it down Pettigrew's throat. He immediately passed out. Amelia turned to Harry.

"I feel that I must apologise on behalf of the Ministry for the imprisonment of your godfather. I will see to it that this man," She pointed disdainfully at Pettigrew, "Get the Dementor's Kiss for everything that he has done. He not only caused the death of your family, but also the deaths of several others, including mine."

"If you don't mind me saying, Amelia," Harry said politely. "I feel that the Dementor's Kiss is a little too...humane for my tastes. I think he should be given a life imprisonment in Azkaban in my godfather's old cell," Amelia appeared taken aback but nodded. Dumbledore, Harry noticed, was smiling slightly.

"I will see to it immediately, Harry," Amelia said. "I have enough evidence to throw him in there right now, but I fear that it may have to go to a trial. I will contact the Minister as soon as I have the Aurors take this scum away to a holding cell," She then turned to Dumbledore. "I must ask you all to leave now. I will contact you as soon as I have any information on what will happen."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes clear. "But I have only one request. Give Rita Skeeter the scoop. She can be rather informative when she wants to be."

* * *

><p><em>Lord Voldemort knocked impatiently on the door to the Weasley household, feeling rather euphoric.<em>

"_I'm coming!" Came the exasperated response of one the mudblood. Lord Voldemort could do nothing more than smile as the door opened. The mudblood screamed so he fired off a stunner which caused her to crumple immediately. He then entered the room, only to have a stunner sent his way by the boy. He dodged and sent one of his own which hit the boy solidly in the chest, sending him backwards and into his father who was fumbling for his wand. He got a stunner as well for being so slow. He fired a blasting curse at the television set to get some quiet._

_Lord Voldemort quickly grabbed the mudblood and the child, bound them together, back to back on two chairs. He then set them in front of Ronald and woke them all together, casting a silencing charm on the mudblood and the child. Ronald awoke to find himself without a wand. A wand that was currently in a pocket of Lord Voldemort's robes._

"_Well if it isn't the Red—Headed Weasel. That's what dear old Severus used to call you. So did the Malfoy boy," Lord Voldemort sneered at the man's lack of self-control as he turned beet red. "Did I touch a nerve? I apologise," Voldemort sneered some more before moving on. "On to business, then. Would I be remiss to think that either yourself or your..." Lord Voldemort turned to the mudblood and stroked her cheek, feeling her shiver disgustedly. He laughed before turning back to a fuming red-head charging towards him. Lord Voldemort froze him in place, leaving him able to talk. "It is rather rude to interrupt someone when they are talking don't you think?"_

"_Don't touch her," Ronald growled. Lord Voldemort laughed and stroked the mudblood's cheek again._

"_I'll do what I like, I believe. But here we are moving away from the subject at hand. Which of you is the Secret Keeper for Harry Potter?" Lord Voldemort asked, spitting the last name out._

"_I am," Ronald answered angrily._

"_Excellent! In that case, I have a proposition for you," Lord Voldemort announced. He could see the mudblood's lips move but no sound came out. She was obviously telling her husband not to listen to anything Lord Voldemort said. But Ronald didn't take his eyes off of Lord Voldemort._

"_I'm listening," Ronald growled._

"_If you don't give me the address of Harry Potter, I will kill your son, then the mudblood and then you," Voldemort then put on his most evil expression. "If you do tell me, I will kill your son and then the mudblood, leaving you alone. The choice is yours. Oh, and I will remind you that I can tell if you are being decietfcul, so don't try anything."_

_The mudblood obviously was trying to tell her husband not to give him the address, but once again, Ronald wasn't looking at her, but at Lord Voldemort. His eyes showed he was thinking, which was something Lord Voldemort thought didn't happen very often. There was a silence of about two minutes before Ronald finally had an answer._

"_Fine. I'll give it to you," Ronald said, sighing deeply. Lord Voldemort conjured the same table, parchment, quill and ink that he had Finnigan use and cancelled the spell on Ronald who fell abruptly before picking himself up. He quickly grabbed the parchment and wrote on it. Lord Voldemort slipped it into his hand and read it with a laugh before banishing everything else away._

_Without even turning from Ronald, whose eyes were full of tears, Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at the Weasley boy. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light filled the room and Ronald fell to his knees. It was then that Lord Voldemort looked to see the mudblood crying and silently wailing. He pointed his wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_Ronald was weeping uncontrollably while Lord Voldemort moved to him, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and looked deep into the defeated blue eyes. "You know something Weasel? I should let you live. You have lost everything. Your family. Your friends. Any respect people had for you, however misquided. But I think you are a fool. I have what I want, so I don't need you alive," Lord Voldemort dropped the man who fell to the ground in a whimpering heap._

"_But you said –" Ronald started but was interrupted by Lord Voldemort pointing his wand at his face._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Shouted the Dark Lord and the whimpering fool slumped further and the incessant noise finished abruptly. With a flick of his wand and a shout of "_Morsmordre!_" followed by, "_Fiendfyre!_" Voldemort destroyed the home and the surrounding buildings before apparating away to what he hoped was his final destination._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**To those of you who read _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_, I apologise for having this up far later than I expected to. I blame X-Factor Australia for making me angry, Battlefield and Batman. I think you should blame them as well. Anyway, I've gone somewhere without my PS3 so I can focus solely on my writing for three or four days. It seems to have worked thus far as I got this done and I almost have one chapter of _Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_ done as well.**

**At first, I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I went back over it and changed a few things so now I'm happier. I have a feeling that it had something to do with the flames, which I am going to try to ignore from now on. It'll be hard but I'll do it.**

**I hope that is a fitting reason as to why Ron can't be trusted implicitly. I had that idea early on and I like how it came out. Also, it allows you to wonder how exactly Harry and Ginny survive. I think I might just save that for later in the story. Oh! What did you think of Pettigrew?  
><strong>

**I was going to write both memories into this chapter, but I found it easiest to just cut it off there. Luna's memory will be in the next chapter.**

**My thanks go out to _Umbra8191_, _RoseWeasleyRoxX_, _SokkasFirstFangirl_, _Lydia-Hood_, _kimbers1964_, _Aprad Hrunta_, _Shinigami_,_ jediprankster_, _The True Lokre_, _Redwoodx_, _sarah-rose76646_, _Domyouji_, _yuiop_, _deathsheadx_ and _Delais Starlight_ for reviewing, even those of you with negative comments. I think I've responded to most comments that I feel I need to, so I son't do all of them here.**

**_Shinigami_ - It will indeed take a while, but she'll get there. I don't plan on getting rid of Ginny _or_ Ron in this story. Ginny will remain the 'backseat character' she was in canon while Ron will be relegated there as well. I don't hate the characters, but I don't really want them to be a primary focus of the story if you know what I mean. I don't think Ron quite understands what he's doing wrong in that situation. That's what I get from his character in canon. He doesn't really understand things properly. Colin _will _be their friend. I won't say that he will 'replace' anyone as such, but he will be there in a fashion akin to Ron in canon, but as a completely different character. Hermione will be there as well. I'm working on what to do with Neville and I have ideas for Draco.**

**Responding to _Shinigami_'s review has caused a question to occur to me that I will ask all of you. Who should they tell this all to other than Dumbledore? And, yes, they will tell people. I'm thinking Hermione for sure. Perhaps Colin, Neville and Draco depending on how close they all become. Also, Sirius and Remus will probably be told. Also, should those who they tell be forced to learn Occlumency? Dumbledore would know it and Harry and Luna haveit naturally because of the potion. I would assume that Remus would know it to keep his lycanthropy a secret and Sirius would know it because he's a Pureblood. And before anyone says it, no I will not allow them to tell Severus Snape. I will say why in the next chapter, but rest assured, it is reasonable.**

**I think I've rambled enough. Wait! One last thing! The reason I listed X-Factor Australia as a reason I had this up late is because I would have written more on Tuesday, but I was angry because the idiots got rid of Declan! Seriously, Youtube his performances. He's amazing. Okay, now I'm done.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Luna's Memory And An Apology

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Luna's Memory and an Apology<strong>_

Dumbledore gave Harry some Floo Powder and he quickly made his way back to _The Rook_ where he waited for Luna and Dumbledore to come through. It didn't take long and Luna was through. Dumbledore must have talked a little longer because he took a minute to come back through.

Harry watched as Dumbledore pulled out a strange looking pocket watch and then looked to Harry and Luna.

"We have a little over an hour and a half to finish up," Dumbledore announced, placing the watch back in his pocket. "I believe we still have Luna's memory to view."

"Yes, sir," Luna replied as gestured to her head to tell Dumbledore that he could take them. "I think I will come with you. It might be good to do some review," Dumbledore nodded and took out the Elder Wand but he suddenly hesitated.

"I think I must ask you two something before we continue," Dumbledore said.

"Anything, sir," Harry replied as Luna nodded her head.

"You know about the Hallows," Dumbledore stated. Harry and Luna looked at each other and nodded slowly. "What do you intend to do with that knowledge?"

"Nothing," Harry said immediately, much to Dumbledore's surprise. "I don't want to be anything but Harry. I don't want to be the Master of Death."

"Daddy," Luna said before Dumbledore could say anything. "Has told me a lot about the Deathly Hallows. He is a believer, as am I. But the problem that I have now, knowing that they exist, is that my interest is gone. It was always the fun in trying to guess where they might be and what I would do if I had them that made them interesting. Now, I don't have that drive. I have no reason to want the Hallows."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Luna with teary eyes. "I wish that I was as strong as you two are," He said sadly before sniffing and smiling. "I believe that we were going to enter Luna's memories?" He asked as he drew the Elder Wand again and put it at Luna's temple. "Think clearly, Luna," He said. As she did, he removed his wand and a silvery thread seemed to detach itself from Luna's head.

"That felt strange," Luna commented airily as Dumbledore put the memory into the pensieve.

"Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked. Luna and Harry both nodded and they all put a finger into the bowl and descended into it, landing in the Room of Requirement where Harry and Luna had holed up for fourteen years. Seated on two identical armchairs, which Harry noted where very similar to the ones found in the Gryffindor Common Room, were the older versions of Harry and Luna. Harry, Luna and Dumbledore had landed on the side of Memory Luna, facing Memory Harry who looked sombre. Harry had a quick glance around the room and saw that it looked very much like a normal house. There were even doors and windows. Windows which would have to be charmed to see out to specific places. Harry looked back to Memory Harry as the older man began to talk.

"_I am going to assume that you are viewing this memory after you have viewed the memory of the younger version of me, which means you know all about the history until Voldemort's downfall_," Memory Harry spoke in a sombre tone that Harry found eerie. Just then, three armchairs appeared. Dumbledore sat in one while Luna sat in another. Harry took the third.

"_As you know, Voldemort was not killed that day. But we thought he had been for nineteen years. On the First of September, the Hogwarts express was attacked, derailed and had no one left alive_," Dumbledore and Harry gasped while Luna just stared forward. "_However, Voldemort did not reveal himself until December of that year when he attacked St Mungo's. After that, I had a conference with Dumbledore's portrait and we came to the conclusion that Voldemort made another Horcrux._

"_This is where I will start. The Horcruxes_," Memory Harry spat the last word as if it were evil, which it was. Dumbledore sat up straighter which Harry noticed. "_We did not go into detail with the Horcruxes in the memory that is going to the younger me, so we will do so now._

"_I don't know how far along Dumbledore is at this point, so I will pretend that he knows nothing of any of them_," Memory Harry said. Based on Dumbledore's expression he did not have any idea about where the Horcruxes were or even what they were. "_Let's start at the beginning._"

Memory Harry then went through all of the Horcruxes in detail and what he knew about each of them in reference to when they were created, where they were hidden and what enchantments surround them. He had just finished talking about Nagini, the snake, when he suddenly looked grave.

"_Those were the six Horcruxes I knew about going into my hunt for them in what would have been my seventh year. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was killed before he could tell me how to kill them. But we worked out that Gryffindor's Sword was needed because it was imbued with Basilisk Venom from when I killed the Basilisk at the end of my second year._

"_We had the locket when we finally got the sword, thanks to Snape and his silver doe. Ron_," The name came out quite badly. "_Killed the locket with the sword. We then broke into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts and found the cup, but we lost the sword in a negotiation with a goblin, Griphook. We found out that the last one was at Hogwarts, so we went there. Ron and Hermione went into the Chamber of Secrets and took a bunch of Basilisk fangs and Hermione killed the cup. During the opening part of the battle, I found the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room of Requirement_," Dumbledore gasped again. "_Crabbe set the Room on Fire with Fiendfyre which,in turn, killed the Diadem._

"_We witnessed Snape's death and took his memories, in which I discovered that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me_," As Harry realised what had just been said, he started to shake uncontrollably and Dumbledore paused the memory.

"I-I...I'm a...I'm a Horcrux?" Harry finally got out, still shaking. Luna left her chair and walked to Harry. Since the chair was so large, Luna sat next to him and put her arms around his neck.

"It seems that way," Dumbledore said sadly, a tear rolling down his face.

"That means...It means I have to...die," Harry said, shaking less now Luna was holding him.

"I think we should restart the memory to find out," Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded, letting the tears roll down his face. Luna clung to Harry but moved her head so that she could watch Memory Harry talk.

"_So, with that knowledge, I walked to my death. I used the Resurrection Stone to see my parents, Sirius and Remus one last time. I then moved on to Voldemort who killed me_," Memory Harry said. Suddenly, Harry was alert again, and stopped crying. Luna even let go. Dumbledore stopped the memory again.

"Did he just say that Voldemort killed him?" Luna asked. "How is he still there?"

"I can only guess at this point," Dumbledore replied, though the twinkle had returned.

"Well hurry up and continue it," Harry said impatiently, forgetting who he was talking to. The memory restarted.

"_I went to the a world in between life and death where I talked to Dumbledore for quite some time. He told me that I had a choice. I could either move on or go back_," Memory Harry said, a fire blazing in his eyes. "_I chose to go back. The reason this happened, according to Dumbledore and some of my own research, is because of multiple things._

"_The first was that Voldemort had my blood, which contained my mother's protection_," Harry looked to Dumbledore who smiled as if he had realised this. "_The second was because I was willing to die for everyone in order to finish off Voldemort. The third was because I was a Horcrux so that meant that I had, in essence, two souls inside me. Since the Killing Curse essentially rips the soul from a body, it only ripped the Horcrux though it nearly ripped my own. The fourth was because I was the true master of the Elder Wand having defeated Draco at Malfoy Manor. He was the master because Dumbledore was disarmed by Draco before he was killed. I don't know whether all of these things were required for my survival, but it seems likely that less would do._

"_So I decided to go back. Neville killed the snake. Molly killed Bellatrix. And I killed Voldemort. Or so I thought_," Memory Harry said. Dumbledore then froze the memory again and Harry had never felt more relieved yet terrified at the same time.

"I can live," Harry breathed as Luna hugged him tighter. "I have to die, but I can live."

"So it seems," Dumbledore said. "But this raises quite a large conundrum, which I have a feeling this memory will delve into later."

"What's that sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"For Voldemort to be defeated, he has to be resurrected using your blood and you must be killed," Dumbledore replied. "Add that to the fact that there appears to be a Horcrux that we know little about, it appears we will not get this completed any time soon."

"Oh," Harry said before looking to Luna. "You know you don't have to be here with me anymore."

"Oh, it's fine," Luna replied, shifting herself a little. "It's comfortable here," Harry blushed slightly as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I think we should resume the memory," Dumbledore said and the memory restarted.

"_As I'm sure Dumbledore, assuming he is viewing this memory, has already deduced, this causes something of a conundrum_," Memory Harry said as Dumbledore chuckled. "_And he's chuckling right now. Anyway, the problem is that Voldemort can only be defeated if he kills the younger version of me. And the only way we can safely have this happen is if Voldemort is resurrected in the same way as he was in my timeline._

"_This means that certain things _must_ happen, sadly_," Memory Harry said. "_I know that you will have, by now, taken Pettigrew to the Ministry, but this does not matter in the slightest. The prophecy that Trewlawney made in my third year _will _be made one way or another and Voldemort will be resurrected. This means that you need to have the fake Moody at Hogwarts during my fourth year to maintain things. This, in itself, raises a problem._

"_If Voldemort has a Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts, the site of a Horcrux, would he not have said Death Eater check the Horcrux to make sure it's still there?_" Suddenly, something clicked in Harry's head. They are going to have to leave the Horcruxes where they are for now because Voldemort will likely check up on them.

"_This means that you cannot move the Diadem now_," Memory Harry said and Dumbledore sighed and Luna shifted herself in the seat again. "_Because of the same reasons, we cannot safely remove the other Horcruxes, except for the diary, because Voldemort did not want it destroyed in the first place, and the locket because he did not work out it was a fake. So you need to keep the Diadem at Hogwarts, the Cup in Gringotts and the Ring in the Gaunt Shack_.

"_It seems to be safe enough to go after the Ring at the end of my fifth year, as Dumbledore did in my time and nothing occurred until not long before the Final Battle in terms of Voldemort finding out. The Cup can be checked by Voldemort at any time, when Bellatrix escapes. And the Diadem can be checked in fourth and sixth year._

"_The Snake is not made into a Horcrux until either my fourth year or my fifth year. We think it's my fourth in the summer break._

"_Now, this leads on to the final Horcrux_," Memory Harry took a breath at this moment and his eyes flashed in annoyance. "_We have no clue as to what this Horcrux is or where it is. We don't even know when it was made. The point is, until you find this Horcrux, you cannot try to end it. It would be pointless_."

Dumbledore then paused the memory again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is not good," He said sadly. "It sounds as if we have to let the next war start in order to prevent it from escalating. And there is no other way," It sounded to Harry like Dumbledore was resigning himself to the fact. Because that's what it was. Fact. There truly was no other way.

"We'll do it," Harry said fervently. Dumbledore looked towards him. "There's no other way. We have to do it."

"I agree with Harry," Luna said, not unwrapping her arms from around Harry. "It will be difficult, but we can do it. We must. We can't let this," Luna then let an arm free and waved around her. "Happen. We cannot let him win."

"We just have to find this last Horcrux," Dumbledore said, sounding somewhat relieved. "I hope this memory has a bit more on possibilities," He said before restarting the memory once more.

Memory Harry went on to talk about where the Horcrux wasn't and where it could be. He said that the Horcrux would not be at the Chamber of Secrets, the Orphanage, Borgin and Burkes, Albania, Hogwarts, the Cave, the Gaunt Shack or in any of the Death Eaters' vaults in Gringotts. He said he had personally checked each of these places himself before going into hiding and found no Horcrux. He did say that he had only three options for where the Horcrux could be and those were somewhere in Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic and St Mungos.

He reasoned that Azkaban was important because Voldemort's loyal followers stayed in there. He said that he could have planted the Horcrux in the Ministry when he was there at the end of Harry's fifth year. And he said that Voldemort could have a connection to St Mungos because of the amount of people who had to go there on his account.

"_So in other words_," Memory Harry concluded. "_It could be anything and it could be anywhere. It will be difficult, but I'm sure you understand the necessity of this. If it is not found and destroyed, you will all perish once more, and I am not sure whether this will happen again._

"_I don't have too much longer_," Memory Harry said. Harry noted that he had about fifteen minutes left. "_But I would like to go over a few points of interest of what happened after he returned again_."

And so, Memory Harry went through some of the key points of Voldemort's third coming. Harry, Luna and Dumbledore listened in with changing emotions, though it was mostly revulsion at what he had done to get to the power he did. When he was finished, Memory Harry looked grave once more, though his eyes showed hope.

"_I will leave you with some closing comments_," Memory Harry said. "_Trust people. The people listed in my younger version's memory can be trusted with this. Anyone else, you must be careful around. This does not mean you should tell everyone on that list, I don't think you should. Just know that you can. Lastly, try to keep as much the same as you can, otherwise too much will change and you will have to guess what to do._

"_Good luck and I hope your future is brighter than mine. Good bye_," Memory Harry said as the memory wound down and they found themselves being pushed out of the pensieve and back into Luna's house. When they were out of the pensieve, Harry fell back into a chair, his hand absently massaging his scar, the memento of the night Voldemort killed his parents. The night he became a Horcrux.

"Sir..." Harry said before pausing. "Do you think anything will happen? You know. Because I'm a Horcrux?" Dumbledore didn't say anything for a few seconds before he finally spoke up.

"I don't think that the piece of Voldemort's soul would be big enough to have any adverse effects," He said confidently which made Harry feel better. "As you know, it caused a connection between you, but it was never found out if that connection could be blocked by Occlumency or not. Now that you have natural Occlumency, it may be blocked. We must be wary, however, that it may not be."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a sniff. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"It is no trouble my boy," Dumbledore replied with a warm smile. "I think that now would be a good time to discuss who we should tell this to."

"Hermione," Harry said instantly and Dumbledore nodded.

"I very much agree with that," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "It appears that Miss Granger will grow to be a very smart and powerful witch. But she will have to learn Occlumency so that she can protect her mind."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who do you know are Legilimens?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute before sighing.

"I am a fairly powerful Legilimens myself," He said. "At Hogwarts, Severus is very proficient. Minerva and Filius have limited abilities in the field, though they are fairly proficient Occlumens. Madam Bones is one who is almost as proficient as myself. One or two Aurors know the skill as well. Voldemort is the main threat to you, however," Harry nodded.

"Do you think you could teach Hermione and anyone else who needs it?" Harry asked and Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"It may be possible," He replied. "If not, I can have Minerva, Filius or Severus teach whoever needs it."

"Harry," Luna interrupted. "I trust you remember Colin?" Harry nodded his head. "I think we should tell him too. We trusted his brother and Colin followed you to the end. He deserves to be told," Harry sighed.

"You're right," He said. "Of course you're right. So Colin will have to learn Occlumency," He turned to Dumbledore. "Can an eleven year old learn it?"

"I think so," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "If he is motivated he can. It may be a little more difficult, but it can be done."

"What about Neville?" Luna asked serenely and Harry tilted his head in thought.

"I think we could tell Neville," Harry agreed. "But, again, he'll need to know Occlumency."

"I think that would be no problem," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Miss Granger, Mr Creevey and Mr Longbottom can all be taught at the same time."

"Great," Harry said happily. "I also think we should tell Remus and Sirius."

"I agree," Luna said happily.

"That's good, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Remus already knows Occlumency so that he can hide his being a werewolf and try to control his anger. I know that Sirius knew it before being put in prison, but I don't know what he will be capable of when he gets out. We shall tell them. I don't think it would be prudent to inform Alastor as we need him in a few years."

"Should we tell Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"I trust Minerva more than I trust most, but I am unsure on this matter," Dumbledore replied. "I may have to think on it for a little while. I think we should discuss Draco Malfoy at this moment," Harry felt strangely conflicted when his old rival was mentioned.

"I don't know what we should do with that," Harry replied.

"We did promise him," Luna pointed out.

"Yes we did, but we don't want to change too much," Harry reasoned.

"But if we told him about all of this, we might be able to use him," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"I think Luna means," Dumbledore interjected. "That we could use Draco as a spy," Harry frowned.

"It's too dangerous," He said. He suddenly then felt strange saying that about Draco Malfoy of all people. Dumbledore nodded.

"I agree with you, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "But it's obvious that Draco's father is going to go back to Voldemort when he returns. Draco will know a lot. Severus, having served at Hogwarts for so many years, won't have Voldemort's full confidence. Lucius will be higher up in the chain, and thus so will Draco. He may be able to hear things that could help us locate the last Horcrux."

"But that's putting him in a lot of danger," Harry said. "If he's caught he'll be killed."

"The same can be said of Severus," Dumbledore said sadly. "I can have Severus teach Draco Occlumency and then we can tell him. Having another spy would be immensely helpful."

"But won't that change too much?" Harry asked. Luna shook her head.

"We can have Draco act the same," Luna told Harry. "That way, the only people who will know Draco is on our side is us."

"Precisely," Dumbledore said happily. Harry sighed as he resigned himself to it.

"Fine. We'll make Draco a spy, provided he agrees," Harry said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore announced. "So we tell Miss Granger, Mr Creevey, Mr Longbottom, Draco, Sirius and Remus with the possibility of Minerva?" Harry and Luna nodded. "I think, as Remus and Sirius were very close, we will be able to tell them very soon. I will organise Occlumency training for Miss Granger, Mr Creevey and Mr Longbottom as soon as school begins."

"Are you going to make sure that the Diadem is there?" Luna asked. Dumbledore looked at her for a second.

"I think that would be prudent," he replied. "I now know where this room is, so I will have a look. If it is there, I will not touch it at all. Just make sure."

"What about the other Horcruxes?" Harry asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"I will not go to the Gaunt Shack alone this time," Dumbledore said seriously. "It is obvious that I am too weak to do that alone. We cannot retrieve the Locket until Sirius is out of prison. We have the diary," Harry nodded. "The cup is nearly untouchable in Bellatrix's vault and Nagini has yet to be made into a Horcrux. There really isn't much else I can do in relation to them. Although, I plan to do some research into human Horcruxes to try and find out a safer way to rid you of the soul fragment, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said softly. Dumbledore pulled out the strange pocket watch again and looked at it in alarm.

"It appears you only have five minutes," He said, placing the watch back in his pocket. "I will now take my leave of both of you and you should be getting back to Molly. It would not bode well to make her worried. Be careful."

Dumbledore received two nods so he turned, took some Floo Powder and went through the fireplace back to his office. Harry took a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"It will be okay, Harry," Luna told him. "But if I were you I would head up to the bathroom and wash up," Harry nodded and took off towards the bathroom where he splashed quite a bit of water on his face. His eyes were not as bad as he thought they would look. He no longer looked like he had been crying.

He walked back downstairs and found Luna twirling her wand between her fingers. Harry didn't really know why, but he chuckled at the sight which made Luna look at him with a smile.

"We should go now," Luna told him, taking his hand. Harry looked at the hand for a second before looking up. Luna opened the front door and they left _The Rook_ and headed through the trees, over to _The Burrow_.

* * *

><p>Despite it only being midday, Luna felt quite tired. Everything had happened that day quite suddenly and it was very tiring for her. Not to mention emotional. Luna had enough just having to watch Harry's memory of her talking to him. It was all so much. <em>Poor Harry went through so much<em>, Luna thought to herself as she gripped the boy's hand and opened the door. She had already told herself that she would not allow him to go through all of that.

But it seemed that some things were beyond her control. Harry was going to have to be a part of Voldemort's resurrection as it was integral to Harry's survival. But, before that, he had two normal years and Luna intended to make sure that he didn't have to have any problems through those years.

At the very least, they knew the basics of what would happen so they could be ready for it. The problem was, at least what Luna could see, that they may be changing too much. She didn't think that it was really integral that Harry remain good friends with Ronald, but would being friends with Colin make things different? Would him being friends with _her_ make things too different?

On reflection, Luna didn't really think so. Voldemort's plans always relied on Harry himself and not his friends. In his fifth year, Voldemort needed Harry for the prophecy. Sixth year was focused on Dumbledore. And seventh was focused on the magical world in general. No, Luna didn't think it really mattered who Harry was friends with. Voldemort doesn't understand the concept so he wouldn't look too deeply into it.

They quickly stepped out from the trees and saw _The Burrow_ and also saw Mrs Weasley standing at the door to the house, watching them come towards the house. She looked torn between being stern and being loving, and Luna knew which she would choose in the end.

"You're late," Mrs Weasley said. Luna felt Harry's hand grip hers a little tighter for a second. She thought it might have been a flinch so she squeezed back to let him know it was alright. Luna saw Mrs Weasley's eyes flicker downwards and her lips twitch slightly. "Oh well. No harm done," She said happily, opening the door. "Come inside. I have a few sandwiches ready for you both."

Luna and Harry entered the kitchen and saw that Ginevra, Ronald, Fred and George were all sitting, eating sandwiches. Ginevra's eyes flickered to their hands for a moment, as her mother's did, and Luna thought she saw a bit of anger on the girl's face, though it softened after a second.

Ronald looked at their hands and screwed his nose up in disgust. Luna nearly rolled her eyes at him. After all, she was only holding her friends hand. Friends do that. How could Ronald not know that, being friends with a girl like Hermione.

Fred and George were the ones that worried Luna the most actually. They saw the clasped hands and both immediately got purely evil grins. Luna thought that they were preparing to tease Harry quite a bit. Apparently Harry saw their looks too because he let go of Luna's hands and blushed slightly, though Luna couldn't understand why. _Is he embarrassed?_ Luna wondered sadly, hoping that he wasn't embarrassed to be her friend.

"Good afternoon," Luna said as she sat in a seat and took a sandwich. Harry sat in the seat next to her, also taking a sandwich.

"Good afternoon," Came Ronald's disgusted sounding voice, Ginevra's strangely sad voice and Fred and George's teasing voices. Luna sighed and started eating her sandwich as the Weasleys started to talk amongst themselves and Harry. Luna and Ginevra sat in near silence and Harry looked a little uncomfortable talking to Ronald, Luna thought.

As the boys were talking, Ginevra leant over to Luna. "Can I talk to you after lunch please Luna?" She whispered. Luna quickly nodded her head, seeing Ginevra's relieved facial expression after Luna did.

To Luna's relief, Harry wasn't being teased by Fred and George. In fact, they were downright nice to him. That made Luna quite happy. Harry and the Weasley boys talked about Quidditch for a while, something that Luna was not interested in, though she thought that she might feel different knowing that Harry played for Gryffindor.

Another sandwich later, Luna finished and Ginevra pulled her aside, leaving Harry to the mercy of the Weasley boys. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw the grins on Fred and George's faces as she was pulled away. Perhaps they were going to tease him.

Ginevra led Luna up to her room and shut the door quietly, so as to not alert Percy, Luna figured. Ginevra told Luna to sit on the bed, which she did. Ginny then paced the room for a minute before she finally said something.

"I'm sorry Luna," She said quickly. She stopped pacing and looked at Luna who was looking up at her.

"It's alright Ginevra," Luna replied with a smile lighting up her face.

"It's not alright," Ginevra said despondently. "You're my friend and I got angry with you for something so silly."

"It's not silly," Luna said, telling the truth. "You like Harry because you know all of the stories about the Boy Who Lived," Luna got up from the bed and walked to the desk, picking up a small book entitled _Harry Potter and the Flight of the Dragon_ by Rita Skeeter. Ginny looked at the book for a second before blushing. "This isn't Harry, you know."

"I know that now," Ginny said quietly, taking the book from Luna and placing it in a drawer. "Mum talked to me about all of this. It's just...I've thought that for so long."

"I know," Luna said softly. "But they aren't real. Those books," Luna pointed to the drawer. "Are about a made up boy. That Harry Potter doesn't exist, Ginny," Ginevra looked up at the use of her shortened name. "The real Harry Potter is downstairs, loving every moment here because his 'home' is terrible."

"What?" Ginevra looked horrified.

"I thought you would know," Luna said. "Harry had to be rescued from the Dursleys by Ronald, Fred and George. They had him locked up," Ginevra looked at her in shock before sighing.

"I...I didn't know," Ginevra said sadly, looking at the floor. "I always thought..."

"That The Boy Who Lived would be like a knight in shining armour?" Luna asked. Ginevra looked up and nodded. "Harry doesn't want to be that. Harry wants to be Harry."

"Not The Boy Who Lived," Ginevra breathed, as if she had just had the realisation herself. "I've blown it, haven't I?" She asked.

"I can't answer that," Luna replied. "I can't predict the future," Luna could have laughed at her choice of words.

"Do you think I would ever be his friend?" Ginevra asked and Luna felt a strange pang of sadness.

"I don't know," Luna replied. "I'm not Harry so I can't tell you. Only you and Harry can work that out. Give it time."

"Thank you Luna," Ginevra said, staring at the drawer. "If you don't mind, I would like some time alone."

"Of course," Luna replied, hugging her friend. "I'll just be downstairs."

Luna walked quietly down the stairs of _The Burrow_ and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked in to see Harry and the twins looking out a window and laughing.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. As she did, Harry moved a little bit away so she could look out of the window and see for herself. When she looked out the window, she too began to laugh.

Ronald was in amongst the chickens, acting like one of them and seemingly clucking as well. This went on for a while before Mrs Weasley came around and saw him. She started yelling at him for acting like a fool and finally chose the right spell to set him right. Ronald came through the kitchen, his face red with embarrassment and silently went up to his own room.

"Bloody git," Fred said as he sat down and grabbed a drink. George mimicked his twin's movements and soon Luna had a drink in her hand and handed Harry one.

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked. Fred and George shared grins and Harry blushed slightly.

"We, that is, Fred and I," George said.

"Were teasing Harry about holding your hand," Fred said.

"Just as we would do to any of our dear brothers," George added.

"Indeed, brother. Anyway, Ickle Ronniekins took it the wrong way," Fred continued.

"He thought we were teasing Harry because he was holding _your_ hand," George said, getting a stony look that was on the face of Fred and Harry as well.

"After a rather insensitive comment," Fred said.

"We got him to have a sweet," George said, grinning again.

"That sweet caused what you saw," Fred said.

"If we hadn't have done it," George continued.

"Harry would've decked him we reckon," Fred finished and Harry was now quite red as he murmured something that sounded like 'you're damn right' to Luna.

"Thank you," Luna told the twins and Harry, though she wasn't sure if Harry knew that she was addressing him as well. Truth be told, she would rather that happen to Ronald then for Harry to hit him.

The rest of the afternoon was quite pleasant. Luna, Harry and the Twins had a lovely conversation in which they discussed Hogwarts, the Professors, Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and family. Ronald and Ginevra were not seen for the rest of the afternoon.

Mrs Weasley insisted that Luna and Harry stay for dinner so they did. Ronald and Ginevra did make their way downstairs for that. Ronald looked very sour and Ginevra looked as if she had been crying a little bit and she continued to look over at Harry during the meal, something that Luna knew Harry didn't notice. When the meal was done, the two went back upstairs.

"Thank you very much Mrs Weasley," Luna said after dinner. "But Harry and I should be getting to my house. It is getting dark."

"Are you sure you won't stay here, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked uncertainly and Luna shook her head.

"I wouldn't sleep if I did," Luna replied and Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Okay then, but I will not allow you to walk to your house alone," She said. "Percy will walk with you," Percy didn't look too happy, but he didn't disagree.

"That will be fine, Mrs Weasley," Luna said happily.

"Thank you very much for dinner Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a smile. "It was brilliant."

"Why thank you, Harry," Mrs Weasley said happily. "Now you should be going. You can head over here after you've had breakfast in the morning."

"We will," Luna replied as Percy stood up.

"Let's get going then," Percy said pompously. "I would like to get some more work done before I go to sleep."

With that Percy accompanied Luna and Harry back to _The Rook _where he made sure they were safely inside the house before he turned on his heel and left. The whole trip was made in silence.

"Well he's fun," Harry said sarcastically before sitting in a chair. Luna laughed a little.

"Just a little bit," She said with a smile. There was silence for a minute.

"I think I should write a letter to Hermione," Harry said, standing from his seat.

"I'll get you a quill and some parchment," Luna said as she moved off and grabbed some and gave them to Harry. She watched as he wrote, telling her about him meeting Luna and that he was enjoying the company of the Weasleys, though he was spending the night at _The Rook_. Harry and Luna made sure that he made no reference to the new memories. He also asked when she would be going into Diagon Alley to see if they could meet up.

After they did this, Luna and Harry stayed up for another hour or so before finally succumbing to their tiredness and going off to bed. Luna lay in her bed, looking up at the bare ceiling. _That would be a nice place for a painting of friends_, Luna mused, her thoughts drifting to Harry as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2021<strong>_

_Rolf Scamander was in Norway doing some research on a new species of inland, magical turtle that one of his colleagues had told him about. He told Luna who readily agreed that he should leave immediately and do some research. As he moved about the landscape, Rolf thought about his family back home._

_Luna had kept Lorcan and Lysander with her much to the dislike of the two seven year olds. Rolf smiled when he thought about his twin sons and their love of magizoology at such a young age. He had never seen anyone take to the field as easily as they did. It was heart-warming that his sons wanted to follow in his own and their mother's footsteps._

_Rolf tugged at his ever growing brown beard as he walked, scanning the ground for signs of the turtle. He thought about how much the twin boys resembled their mother. They had short, dirty blonde hair and both had her large blue eyes. A lot of people said that their facial features were like that of Rolf's though he didn't think so._

_Rolf reached up to his face and felt the scar that went across his left eye. He received that in 2014 when he went on a trip to America. The blasted beast attacked him quicker than he would have liked. He had multiple scars across his body from that battle. Perhaps it was these scars that stopped him from comparing his boys' looks to his own._

_The thoughts of Lorcan and Lysander went, as they always did, towards Luna, his beloved wife. Rolf first met Luna in 2005 when she started work as a magizoologist as well. By this stage Rolf was thirty-four and Luna was twenty-four. Despite the ten year age difference, Rolf fell for the strange blonde girl hard._

_Rolf and Luna worked in the same field for years but never came into direct contact with each other until 2009 when they went overseas to look for a specific type of rabbit. It was there that Rolf asked Luna out and she said yes. They were married in 2014, before his trip to America and in 2016 they had their twin sons. Luna meant the world to Rolf._

_Rolf was of the belief that nothing should stop just because the world is terrible and he stuck to that belief. That was why, in 2021, Rolf was outdoors and still working. Just because Voldemort was around didn't mean Rolf was going to stop doing what he loved. It was just not in him to do so._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he finally found what he was looking for. A small blue turtle about eight inches long. Rolf reached into his bag and quickly put on the strongest dragon-hide gloves he could and slowly and carefully picked up the turtle._

_As he did so, his hands became cold. This was one of the properties of the turtle. It was a creature that lived in any type of landscape but was always cold like a blizzard. Even through the gloves Rolf could feel the cold radiating off the turtle. It was intriguing to view. As he held it, it seemed to be radiating the cold off its body, including the shell. Rolf watched as it tried to get away by flailing its limbs._

_Rolf reached back into his bag and pulled out an unbreakable box. He sat the box on the ground, sitting the ice-cold turtle in and placing the lid on it. Suddenly, Rolf could see through the box and view the turtle as at moved around slowly._

That's odd,_ Rolf thought to himself as he began to shiver. _It's in the box. I should feel the cold less now._ Rolf instinctively drew his wand and turned around. He now knew why he could feel such cold. Gliding towards him were some of the most foul creatures known to man. Dementors._

_Rolf closed his eyes and thought of his Luna shortly after giving birth, nursing both of their sons as he watched on with a smile etched on his face that wouldn't leave for days. He focused on his love for Luna. His love for Lorcan. His love for Lysander._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Rolf cried and seconds later a silver wolf jumped from the end of the wand and ran forward, towards the Dementors gliding towards him. Despite the presence of his Patronus, Rolf felt the Dementors try to drain all his happy memories. Rolf utilised the Occlumency his grandfather had taught him and was able to block out some of the despair._

_Rolf kept his wand raised and leant down, picking up the box with the turtle in it and tucking it under his arm. He moved to turn on the spot and apparate away, but something happened to stop him._

_While his wolf Patronus was chasing away the Dementors, it ran to the left, leaving a path for one stray Dementor. It rushed forwards and with every centimetre it got closer, Rolf could feel more and more despair to the point where he couldn't bring himself to move._

_He watched on in despair as his Patronus faded away, allowing the rest of the Dementors to close in on him. The despair became too much and Rolf dropped the unbreakable box and fell backwards. Despite wanting them to, his eyes would not close._

_The one stray Dementor that his Patronus failed to contain moved forward and lowered its hood, revealing a skeleton where there should have been a face. The problem was it looked like there had once been muscles on the skeletal face, though they had withered everywhere except for where the mouth would have been._

_As the Dementor's mouth opened to deliver the Kiss, Rolf felt strangely at peace. He looked into the holes where the Dementor's eyes were meant to be and felt a surge of emotion before the image of his beautiful Luna nursing their twin sons flashed before his eyes and stayed there until he knew no more, his hand resting on the unbreakable box._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Wow. Nearly a month since I updated. My bad. I've been doing a lot of work on my other stories and I kind of had a bit of a blank for this one. Luckily I seem to be past that now. I'm quite proud of this chapter. I kind of wish that the Harry POV part and the Luna POV part were more even, but it worked out this way, so that's hoow it'll be.**

**What do you all think about my ideas with the Horcruxes. I think it stands to reason that things need to happen mostly the same way in order for it all to be finished, so I think it's fair to say that they can't destroy some until later. By the way, I already know where the last Horcrux is, I just haven't worked out what it will be yet. That'll come down the line.**

**The Rolf part at the end of this chapter really came out of nowhere because I had no clue what I was going to write until I got to exactly that point and it came to me. I know what flashback I'm going to write in Chapter 6, which is good, but I have to come up with one for the next chapter. Shouldn't be too difficult.**

**My thanks go out to _SokkasFirstFangirl_, _Shinigami_, _chromate_, _Aealket_, _rigal_, _den__nisud_, _FenrirCrinos_, _redwoodx_, _jimnjoye_, _fantasyfreak23_ and _Blueowl_ for reviewing. All of you are amazing.**

**_Shinigami_ - I wondered about that too. I can only imagine that the Order spy (Wormtail) would have ratted them out (terrible pun intended). I pretty much went with your votes. Your ideas have merit and I will probably have them informed, but maybe at a later date. For now I think it's best to keep the number small, at least until Voldemort returns.**

**I've replied to the rest of you through PM because I don't need to waste time here. I'll do that from now on as well with whoever I can.**

**For those of you who don't know, I finished my first story, _Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_ on my other profile, Beletrium, not long ago and I've started the sequel to it. Check those out if you like.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think!**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Sirius Black

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Sirius Black<strong>_

It was becoming dark and the day was nearly over. It was officially two hours and fifteen minutes overtime for Amelia Bones and she was thoroughly irritated. Irritated with the Ministry. Irritated with Pettigrew. Irritated with Barty Crouch. But most of all she was irritated with Cornelius Fudge. Amelia's scowl deepened as she walked the halls of Azkaban Prison with her wand held high with her Patronus, in the form of an owl, flying ahead of her, dispelling the Dementors and the feelings they bring up. Beside the silvery owl was a silvery lynx, the Patronus of Kingsley Shacklebolt who was accompanying her.

_Damn fool_, Amelia thought bitterly. Fudge had seemingly tried to stop Amelia from freeing 'insane mass-murderer' Sirius Black. When Amelia went to him and requested Barty Crouch be present, the man damn near went insane. Fudge asked Amelia to provide a memory of the event where she witnessed Pettigrew and questioned him, to which Amelia complied.

But, oh no, that wasn't nearly enough for the bumbling fool. He then asked her to take Veritaserum to confirm that the memory was correct. Amelia, thoroughly annoyed by this point, agreed and Fudge asked the questions necessary but _still_ wasn't convinced that she had captured a 'dead man'.

So then Fudge asked to be taken to Peter Pettigrew so that he could question the man himself. _Him!_ Amelia thought angrily, her scowl deepening. The moans, groans and shouts from the cells of Azkaban were causing her Patronus to flicker, helped by the angry thoughts. But Amelia didn't really care.

But despite her thoughts that Fudge was not trained well enough to do a proper questioning, she took him to Pettigrew where he force-fed the rat Veritaserum to force him to answer questions. But even that wasn't enough for the fool. He sent for someone to verify that the man was, in fact, Pettigrew. Only when that person announced that the man in front of Fudge was Pettigrew did Fudge finally relent and bring down Barty Crouch, who was much easier to convince.

Barty was completely disgusted that he had sent an innocent man to hell. Amelia felt a sick pleasure watching Barty be torn apart by what he had done, and immediately felt terrible afterwards. It was just something that she would never do. She would never imprison someone without a trial.

But, nonetheless, Barty did feel terrible and offered to speak to Sirius to apologise. He even offered to accompany Amelia to Azkaban, which Amelia instantly shot down, stating that the presence of the man who put him there would just serve to anger or irritate Sirius. And given that the man had just spent over ten years in Azkaban, constantly around the most foul creatures on Earth, Amelia wasn't sure what his mental state would be.

Azkaban and her own thoughts finally caught up to Amelia as her Patronus faded away into nothing, leaving the lynx alone. Amelia felt slight despair wash over her. Immediately, as it had been ingrained in her head long ago, she pictured her brother Raymond, her sister-in-law Janelle and her beautiful niece Susan, the only remaining members, other than herself, of the Bones family, crowded around a Christmas tree.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Amelia spoke loudly. A sprout of silver mist erupted from her wand and formed itself into the familiar owl which soon found its spot next to Shacklebolt's lynx.

"The place getting to you?" Shacklebolt asked in his low voice. Amelia shook her head.

"Hardly," She replied. "I keep thinking about Fudge, the moron," Shacklebolt chuckled.

"That's your boss you know," He reminded her. Amelia couldn't help but crack a small smile at that.

"That he is," Amelia replied before lowering her voice so only she could hear it. "For now."

The two continued to walk, going up at least three flights of stairs and down countless hallways. Amelia shuddered as she walked past the cell that housed the cackling Bellatrix Lestrange. When Amelia looked into the cell as she past she saw that Bellatrix was no longer the beautiful woman she used to be. The black haired personification of evil was sitting on her ratty bed, her head held back, laughing at the top of her voice.

Amelia stopped walking for a moment to look at her. As she did, Bellatrix seemed to sense this and the cackle immediately ceased. A few feet forward, Shacklebolt had stopped walking. Amelia watched, her wand raised and her Patronus flickering slightly.

"Madam Bones," Shacklebolt said, but Amelia didn't pay him any attention. She was watching as Bellatrix stood from her bed, remarkably able to support herself, and walked to the bars of her cell. Amelia took a step back to take herself out of the murderer's reach.

"Oh, Bonesie," Bellatrix said in barely above a whisper, a sadistic spreading across her face. "It's a shame that we couldn't get all of your blood-traitor family. It'll have to wait until later."

"There is no later Bellatrix," Amelia said coldly, her Patronus blazing slightly with the thoughts of her family. "Your Master is dead," To Amelia's surprise, Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed.

"Is he, Bonesie?" Bellatrix asked with a sneer, raising up her left arm and pulling back the jumpsuit revealing a terrible looking forearm, bearing a very dim Dark Mark. Amelia contained her surprise to a momentary eye widening as she looked impassively at Bellatrix. "He told me," Bellatrix said with a sadistic smile. "The Dark Lord said 'The Dark Mark shall be upon your arm for as long as I live'. And from what I see, Bonesie, the Dark Mark is still upon my arm. My, my. Whatever could that mean?" And then the insane woman turned, her head tilted back and the laughter filling the nearly deserted hallway, and sat on the bed, continuing to laugh.

Amelia shook her head and thought again of her remaining family and her Patronus blazed. Despite this, the image of the Dark Mark on Bellatrix's forearm was ingrained in her mind.

"Madam Bones," Shacklebolt said as Amelia caught up to the larger man. "She is insane. There is no reason to take what she says seriously."

"I am aware of that Shacklebolt," Amelia said, sounding colder than she wanted to. "We have a job to do. Let's get it done so we can leave this godforsaken place."

Truth be told, Amelia was worrying about the implications of the conversation she just had. If Bellatrix was right, then Dumbledore was right all these years. Lord Voldemort was still alive somewhere. She found that, the more she thought about it, the more she realised she had known it all along.

_How could a mere one year old kill the strongest Dark Lord since Grindelwald?_ Amelia thought to herself. _Dumbledore had trouble defeating Grindelwald at the age of sixty-four and he is supposedly the strongest wizard of the age. Something else happened in Godric's Hollow_.

Shacklebolt broke Amelia's thoughts by stopping abruptly and turning to a cell door. She was greeted by the sight of a man slightly propped up on a bed staring at the two silver Patronuses in wonder. Amelia saw that he had a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair. Gone was the energetic-looking youth that Amelia had seen a few times. Replaced with something that looked remarkably like a corpse. Sirius Black did not look good after over ten years in Azkaban Prison.

Amelia lowered her wand, dispelling her Patronus, and reached into her pocket. She found the small key to the cell and motioned to open it. As she did, she saw Sirius tenderly swing his legs off the bed and rest them on the stone floor. He stood up weakly, his knees seemingly buckling, but he walked to the cell door just as it swung open. He opened his mouth to talk.

"I...I...What?" Was all he could say and even then it sounded terribly hoarse. Amelia knew that Sirius wouldn't have had any water in about twenty-four hours. She looked to Kingsley who fished in a pocket of his robes and pulled out a water bottle and gave it to Amelia who, in turn, gave it to Sirius. The man was leaning against the bars for support but he eagerly opened the bottle and started to drink.

"We're here to let you out," Amelia said simply and Sirius' dull, grey eyes bulged.

"How...P-Peter...Animagus...Rat...Harry..." Sirius said weakly as he took another drink. Amelia motioned for Kingsley to support Sirius. Kinsley nodded slightly and put Sirius' arm around his broad shoulder so that he could be supported as they walked. Amelia would have liked to be able to apparate or portkey out, but there were wards in place so they had to walk.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Amelia said and the owl flew out of her wand once more. "You're quite lucky Sirius."

"How so?" Sirius replied, still very hoarsely, but he sounded much better.

"Your godson found Pettigrew," Amelia said and Sirius looked at her sharply, his face filling with emotion, making him look much better.

"How is he? Harry?" Sirius said quickly. Amelia smiled and motioned for him to keep walking.

"He's fine, Sirius," She replied. "From what I understand he was staying at the Weasleys and that's where he found Peter," Sirius gave her a slightly questioning look. Amelia didn't know whether he was asking why Harry was at the Weasleys or why Pettigrew was.

"Harry is apparently good friends with Ronald Weasley," Amelia explained. "It was Ronald's pet rat that turned out to be Pettigrew."

"Ah..." Sirius replied before coughing and taking another drink. He hadn't even realised the bottle was filling itself back up. "Where will I go from here?"

"Kingsley and I will take you to St Mungo's where you will spend a few weeks under a group of Healers' watchful eyes," Amelia replied, nearly outright laughing as she saw Sirius' look of dread and heard him groan. Unfortunately, the next thing she heard was the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange ringing through the hallway ahead of her.

Amelia, Shacklebolt and Sirius all said nothing as they neared Bellatrix's cell. When they got there, Amelia saw Sirius look in and stop when he saw who it was. Bellatrix stopped her laughing again and looked towards Sirius with undisguised loathing in her face.

"YOU!" She shouted as she sprang to her feet and ran to the bars. "Blood-traitor filth! I expected you to die in here! You don't deserve the name Black!" Sirius chuckled weakly and let go of Shacklebolt who stepped aside, sensing that something needed to be done.

"You only survive in here, Bellatrix," Sirius paused to cough once. "Because you're insane so the Dementors do little to you. I survived," He coughed again a few times. "I survived because of the thought of my little godson that I left behind because of my own damn foolishness. I survived because I was innocent. You _will_ rot in here dear cousin. You _will_ die in here. And, in the meantime, I will live a life outside. I am certain this is the last time we meet dear little Bella. You could have been so much more."

Sirius moved towards Shacklebolt who helped him stand again as Sirius took a drink of the water. They started to walk again, leaving behind a shrieking Bellatrix.

"I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! MARK MY WORDS! THE DARK LORD WILL RETURN AND I SHALL BE BY HIS SIDE ONCE MORE!" She shrieked to their retreating backs, her hands flailing outside of the bars of her cell. She continued like this for a good while before Amelia could no longer hear her.

Soon they reached the exit to the prison. The very moment they stepped outside, Amelia took a quill from her robes and pointed her wand at it. "_Portus_," She intoned and the quill glowed bright blue. Shacklebolt and Sirius each grabbed the quill and they all felt the pull at their navels and they found themselves at St Mungo's.

* * *

><p>Harry woke slowly and opened his eyes. For a little while he panicked because he didn't realise where exactly he was. When he finally calmed down he realised that he was no longer at the Dursleys and that he was, in fact, sleeping in the Lovegood's guest bedroom. He put his arms behind his head as he lay on the bed, not particularly wanting to get up. But after about five minutes he realised that he would have to as he heard the sound of someone working downstairs and the smell of what seemed like bacon and eggs.<p>

He got out of bed, showered quickly and put on his clothes before heading downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he had to nearly backtrack as he saw Luna seated at the table while Albus Dumbledore was working on breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Luna said brightly while Dumbledore flipped a piece of bacon.

"Good morning Luna," Harry replied, sounding slightly confused. "Good morning sir."

"It is indeed," Dumbledore replied, giving Harry a smile.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, why are you here?" Harry asked and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I like to make people breakfast, Harry," He replied, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And I have good news from Amelia. She and Kingsley Shacklebolt retrieved Sirius from his cell last night," Harry's heart immediately lifted. "Sirius will spend all of the rest of the summer holidays at St Mungo's recovering."

"Really?" Harry asked happily. "They really just let him out?"

"Indeed they did," Dumbledore replied, grabbing a plate and loading it with food before giving it to Harry who took it to the table and sat next to Luna. "Since Sirius was never formally charged with anything, it was rather easy for Amelia to get him released."

"When can I see him?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I was thinking I would take you to St Mungo's later today to see him," Dumbledore said, getting a plate for himself. "He has apparently been asking a lot about you."

"Really?" Harry asked, cursing himself for sounding so childish.

"According to Amelia, he cannot wait to see you," Dumbledore replied with a large grin. "I do believe we have a slight problem however. This will be in the Daily Prophet this morning, or at the very least tomorrow morning. The Weasleys must be informed before their name comes up."

"Oh," Harry said having completely forgotten that Pettigrew had been with the Weasleys.

"I'm sure we can tell them when we are finished eating," Luna said. "I'm certain that most of them will understand."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied with a slight frown. "If I'm to understand it correctly, Ronald may be slightly put out that you stole the rat, Harry. And I believe Percy may not be much better."

"Well, if they are then they can be that way," Harry said uncharacteristically coldly.

"Not to worry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We will just tell them that you were acting on my orders. I'm sure that will placate them at least a little."

"And it will take away the notion that Harry knew that it was Pettigrew by himself," Luna said thoughtfully before popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "I am, after all, the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said pompously which caused Harry and Luna to descend into fits of giggles.

They all finished breakfast and Dumbledore used a few spells to do the washing up. Harry went upstairs and grabbed the things he had with him and then they all set off to _The Burrow_. When they got there, they found Mrs Weasley working on something outside. She turned around and caught sight of them. She jumped when she saw Dumbledore and ran over to them.

"Albus! How are you?" Mrs Weasley asked excitedly.

"I am feeling rather excellent today, Molly. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'm fine despite the lost rat problem," Mrs Weasley said with a slight frown. Harry exchanged a glance with Luna who didn't look worried in the slightest which actually calmed Harry down quite a bit. "What are you doing here? Is it to do with the twins? What have they done this time?"

"No, Molly," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "It isn't the twins. I had to see Harry this morning, so I dropped by and made them breakfast," Mrs Weasley looked shocked at that revelation. "And I may have the solution to your rat problem."

"Well then, by all means come inside," Mrs Weasley said pleasantly. "Harry and Luna, you go and get Ron," Harry had a bad feeling about that, but nodded in time with Luna and they both took off inside.

They said a quick 'hello' to Mr Weasley who was having his own breakfast and they were about to ascend the stairs when Ron came running down them.

"You!" He said angrily, pointing a finger at Harry. Harry backed down slightly. "Where's Scabbers? You stole him!"

"How do you –" Harry began but Ron cut him off.

"You were using the Cloak yesterday," Ron accused, turning slightly red. "I saw the prints in the grass leading away from the Burrow! What did you do with him."

"Ron, let me expl–" Harry was cut off once more.

"So you admit it? You stole Scabbers?" Ron yelled, attracting Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and an irate looking Percy to the room.

"Ron I –" And it happened again.

"Why would you steal Scabbers, huh?" Ron asked before glaring at Luna. "Probably got him for her in some sort of loony experiment," Harry turned to Luna and saw her pale slightly

"Ron, that was uncalled for," Mr Weasley said, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "And you won't even let Harry talk."

"What does he need to talk about?" Ron asked angrily, going redder. "He stole Scabbers!"

"What does it even matter?" Fred asked suddenly.

"You hate Scabbers. Always complaining," George said.

"That's not the point!" Ron said, glaring at the twins. "He stole him!"

"Acting on my own orders," Came the voice of Dumbledore from the doorway. Ron squeaked slightly and turned a deeper red.

"Your orders, Albus?" Mr Weasley asked, looking confused. "Why would you need our rat?"

"Perhaps you should all sit down," Dumbledore said and the Weasleys all obliged. Ron still didn't look too happy as he glared at Harry and Luna who was looking quite upset.

"Well?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley scolded and Ron turned away slightly. "Go ahead Albus."

"I received word yesterday that your pet rat, Scabbers," Dumbledore began. "Was not, in fact, a rat."

"Of course he was," Percy said defensively.

"How long have you had him?" Dumbledore asked. Percy looked thoughtful but didn't answer. Instead, Mr Weasley did.

"Has to be over ten years now," He replied.

"And how many rats have you known that live that long?" There was silence so Dumbledore began again. "Scabbers was actually an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew," Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked confused.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Percy asked incredulously, looking at Dumbledore incredulously. "He was killed by Sirius Black."

"Alas, no," Dumbledore replied. "Sirius was not guilty of any crimes."

"But he's in Azkaban," Percy said indignantly.

"He was given no trial and he was convicted of nothing," Dumbledore replied kindly. Mr Weasley was looking thoughtful while Mrs Weasley looked worried. "He was questioned yesterday by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones. The findings were that Peter Pettigrew was, in fact, the Potters' Secret Keeper and a Death Eater," Mrs Weasley gasped and Dumbledore gave her a pitying look. "When Sirius, a long-time friend of James Potter, found this out he tracked Peter down, intending to kill him. He found him in a Muggle street. Peter yelled that Sirius betrayed the Potters before blowing up a gas main, killing thirteen Muggles. He then cut off his own finger and transformed into a rat to get away."

"And all they found of Pettigrew was a finger," Mr Weasley breathed, holding his wife.

"No!" Ron yelled. "You're lying. Scabbers was just a rat!"

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly. "I assure you that I am not lying."

"Yes you are!" Ron yelled, getting to his feet. "Scabbers was my rat and Harry stole him! Why would you have him retrieve Scabbers?"

"Precisely for this reason," Dumbledore replied quickly, cutting off Mrs Weasley's imminentscolding. "I knew you would not be very happy so I had Harry use his Cloak to get Scabbers and bring him to me," Ron still looked angry but didn't, or couldn't, say anything. He simply sat back down.

"So, a murderer has been living with us for years?" Mrs Weasley asked frightfully. Dumbledore nodded sadly. Ginny let out a squeak and ran to her father and put her head in his shoulder. It apparently sunk in with Ron because he was looking slightly green along with Percy. Fred and George weren't saying anything and they had blank faces.

"I am extremely sorry that I didn't find out until now," Dumbledore said quietly. "But now the man is out of your house."

"What's going to happen to him?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Amelia is organising a trial as we speak," Dumbledore replied. "It is likely that he will be in Azkaban for life by this afternoon."

"And Sirius Black?" Mrs Weasley asked, sniffing slightly.

"He is currently being treated at St Mungo's and will remain there for at least the remainder of the summer holidays," Dumbledore replied with a smile to Harry. "I will be taking Harry to see him soon."

"Harry?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Yes, Mr Weasley. Harry will be visiting Sirius, as he is Harry's godfather," Dumbledore replied.

"Will the Ministry grant Sirius custody?" Mr Weasley asked worriedly.

"I have no doubt that they will give Sirius whatever he asks for," Dumbledore replied fiercely. "Cornelius will like the way this whole thing makes him look."

"That he will," Mr Weasley replied with a thoughtful look. Percy was looking a little annoyed but said nothing.

"I would also like to let you know that the _Daily Prophet_ will very likely be reporting on this either this morning or tomorrow," Dumbledore said, giving the Weasleys a sad look. "No doubt your name will come up. If I were you, Arthur, I would do a press release on the topic. It would be best to get the facts out there," Mr Weasley scratched at his chin and nodded.

"I agree," He said sadly. "I'll see what I can do about it as soon as I get in to work."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said before standing abruptly. "Do you mind if we use your Floo?"

"No. Not at all," Mrs Weasley replied. "Thank you Albus and Harry for getting him out of our house."

"It was nothing Mrs Weasley," Harry replied as he stood up. "I just wish I didn't have to do it so secretly."

"Nonsense, dear," Mrs Weasley said, giving Harry a hug. "I understand your reasons. Besides, Albus asked you to, so who can blame you?" Harry thought he heard a mumbled 'me' from Ron but decided that he wouldn't say or do anything. Harry looked to Luna who still looked upset from what Ron had said to her.

"We must be off," Dumbledore said happily. "Sirius really wants to see his godson again."

"Luna," Harry said. The blonde looked up and Harry saw a single tear track on her face. "When does your father get back?"

"Not until late this afternoon," Luna replied, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Wanna come with us? I don't mind," Harry said. Luna's eyes immediately lit up.

"If it's okay," She said quietly, looking to Dumbledore who was smiling at the both of them.

"Of course it is," He said happily. Luna got to her feet, smiling, and rubbed her face.

"Alright. I'll go," She said happily. "I should probably check Mr Black for Wrackspurts anyway. After so long in prison, I imagine his head's full of them."

"There is that too," Dumbledore said warmly as he scooped some Floo powder. "You just need to say 'St Mungo's Hospital'," Dumbledore turned to the fireplace and was soon gone. Luna went next, followed by Harry who was feeling oddly nervous. He had never met anyone who could be a parent to him before.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, catching himself at the last minute. Luna grabbed his arm to stop him from falling. Harry smiled at her and began to follow Dumbledore who was walking towards a desk at the front of the room with the word 'reception' floating in midair above a young woman.

"Hello, my name is Sarah," The woman said, barely looking up from a nail file in her hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to inquire where Sirius Black is located in this hospital," Dumbledore said. Without looking up, Sarah rifled through some pages and found what she needed to.

"Who, may I ask, is inquiring?" She asked curtly, still not looking up.

"Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," Dumbledore replied. Immediately Sarah looked up, her face turning red. She tore her eyes away from Dumbledore and looked at Harry, whose head was only just visible over her desk. Her eyes flickered upwards and Harry rolled his eyes, not that she noticed.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Sarah said quickly, stumbling on her words. "He's in, uh, Creature-Induced Injuries apparently. First floor. Ward, uh, Seven."

"Thank you very much," Dumbledore said happily before leading Harry and Luna away. They walked a little distance before coming to some stairs. As they walked up, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"You handled that well, sir. I hate it when people act like that around me," He said. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Alas, it is a curse on you and I, Harry," He said sadly. "The curse of celebrity. I know that I am far more equipped to deal with such events then you are, but I do think you will need to take it in your stride, especially given the years ahead."

"I suppose," Harry sighed. Luna grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and let go. Harry felt oddly comforted. "It's just difficult."

"I know, Harry," Dumbledore replied kindly. "At least I remember what I did to deserve my fame."

"I was just a baby and my parents died," Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore simply nodded and continued up the stairs. They soon reached the First Floor and they no longer had to climb stairs. Dumbledore led Harry and Luna past Wards One through Six before they finally found Ward Seven.

Dumbledore walked right into the ward, but Harry stopped for a second.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Luna asked, looking at Harry with a strange look.

"What if he...What if he doesn't like me?" Harry asked quietly. Luna smiled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Luna asked. "Besides, he's your godfather. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I suppose you're right, Luna," Harry said grudgingly. "Thank you," With that, Harry entered the room and found Dumbledore standing at the end of a bed with plain white sheets on it. Harry looked up the bed to see a man sitting up in it. Harry thought the man looked terrible.

"Ah! Sirius," Dumbledore said with a broad smile and a happy tone. "I present your godson. Harry, this is your godfather Sirius."

"Harry," Sirius said, looking straight at Harry. Harry noted that his eyes didn't once stray to his forehead. Harry walked forward towards the side of the bed. As he did, Sirius reached out a hand and cupped Harry's cheek with it. "Oh, Merlin. You're real! I thought this was a Dementor induced hallucination. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry asked, confused. Sirius frowned deeply.

"I...I wasn't there for you for your life," Sirius said miserably. "I made a stupid judgment call. I should have never gone after the rat. I should have stayed."

"Sirius," Harry said softly. "I don't blame you. You were grieving. You weren't thinking correctly. You're here now. That's all that matters," Harry watched as two tears descended down Sirius' face. Sirius reached out his bony arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulder, pulling Harry towards him. Harry's heart swelled strangely in a way that he had never felt before. When Sirius let go, his eyes flickered to Luna.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" Sirius asked with an eyebrow raised. Harry smiled.

"This is my friend Luna Lovegood," Harry introduced as Luna put out her hand. Sirius took her hand and shook it.

"Lovely to meet you Mr Black," Luna said politely and Sirius groaned.

"Oh, please," Sirius scoffed. "Call me Sirius for the love of Merlin. Mr Black was my father and I hate him," Luna laughed.

"Or Padfoot," Harry murmured. Sirius looked at him sharply.

"How did you learn that name Harry?" He asked quickly. "Did you meet with Moony?"

"No," Harry replied with a smile. "I just have my ways of knowing these things," Sirius snorted.

"It's Lily all over again but in Prongs' body," He said with a laugh. Dumbledore laughed as Harry blushed slightly.

"I can see that you will make a full recovery, Sirius," Dumbledore laughed. "You have your sense of humour."

"So, Harry," Sirius smirked. "How did you meet Luna?"

Despite wanting to tell him everything, Harry settled on just telling Sirius the way he met Luna in this time. He told him that he slept at her house, which caused Sirius to burst into laughter, though Harry didn't know why. Harry heard Sirius murmur something about Seventh Year but he didn't really catch it.

Harry told Sirius all about his first year at Hogwarts and Luna told him how she was looking forward to it. Harry was happy to see that Sirius was actually interested in everything said. It was far from what the Dursleys were like. And Harry couldn't have been happier for that.

* * *

><p>Luna quite enjoyed talking to Sirius. Luna was exceptionally happy that Sirius had not made fun of her even once, and just let her talk. Occasionally, Luna would have to explain something because he hadn't read <em>The Quibbler<em> in years. He just let her talk and hugged Harry to him. It was obvious to Luna that Sirius was worried that he would lose Harry.

Luna's dad had been like that with her for quite a few months after her mother's death. It was as if he was holding on to Luna because she was the last remnant of his life with her mother. But then, gradually, he became less dependent to the point where he could leave her on her own and go on an expedition by herself.

On the nights that Luna was alone in the house, she always wished that he would be there, hugging her to him tightly and not letting go. That was until the night before when Harry had stayed in the house with her. It made her not feel the need for it any more. Harry's presence made her feel safe, even if they were in separate rooms.

Harry and Sirius were in the middle of discussing Harry's parents when Healer Smythe appeared. She told them all that Sirius was going to be put to sleep until the next morning so that they could run some tests on him that would otherwise be terribly uncomfortable. Sirius hugged Harry tightly once more before Luna, Harry and Professor Dumbledore left the room.

As they were doing so, Luna looked into one of the other beds and saw a brown-haired man seated upright, staring blankly in front of him. His eyes were unblinking and his breathing was very slow. Luna knew immediately what had happened and she lowered her head slightly. She wasn't sure if he was an inmate at Azkaban or not, but she felt bad for him either way.

The three chatted as they walked down the stairs and towards the fireplaces. As they got there, Dumbledore turned to the both of them.

"I've got some things to do at the Ministry, so I will not be accompanying you back," He said. "Harry, I'm sure Molly will arrange for you to come to the Ministry and see Sirius every few days. Oh, also, your booklist will be arriving next Wednesday I believe. Luckily, when I hire Gilderoy, he will only put his own books on the list," Luna and Harry both groaned and Dumbledore frowned.

"Can't we get rid of him?" Harry complained. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"He's the only applicant," He replied. "Not much I can do about it."

"Suppose not," Harry mumbled and Luna shared his sentiments.

"You two should get going now," Dumbledore said while Luna walked forward and took a handful of Floo powder. "The Burrow!" Luna shouted before she was engulfed by flames and soon came out of the fireplace at the Weasley residence. She was followed soon by Harry, who she grabbed the arm of to keep stable. She was going to have to teach him how to come out of a fireplace properly.

"Luna, dear," Mrs Weasley said, walking out of the kitchen. "Your father dropped by looking for you. He came home earlier than he expected to."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Luna replied, brushing the soot off her clothes. "I'll head home right away."

"I'll come with you if you like," Harry offered. Luna shook her head.

"It's alright," Luna replied with a smile. "I like to talk to Daddy alone after his trips. He has such good stories. Besides, I think you should talk to Ronald."

"Oh. Okay," Harry replied. Luna reached out and gave him a hug before exiting _The Burrow_ and skipping happily towards _The Rook_. She barely even noticed the trees as she moved. Soon she reached her home and immediately opened the door.

She was greeted by her father with a long hug, his candyfloss-like hair getting in her face. Luna revelled in the feeling of her father's hug. It was just like his old ones.

"How are you Luna?" Her father asked as they broke apart.

"Brilliant, Daddy. I made a new friend," Luna replied. Her father smiled at her, his silvery-grey eyes full of emotion.

"So I heard," He said happily, hugging Luna to him. "Harry Potter. Whatever is he like?"

"He is...modest," Luna replied truthfully. "Harry doesn't like his fame at all. In fact, he doesn't even like to be noticed much. He was very lonely before Hogwarts. He even stayed with me last night in the guest room so I wouldn't be here on his own."

"Really? I must thank him for being here for you. He was raised by Muggles, was he not?" Her father asked, pouring himself a drink. Luna actually scowled, something she rarely did if she had ever done so before.

"Yes. They are terrible to him, Daddy," Luna said angrily. The tone was enough to make her father spill some of his drink. "They put bars on his window."

"Truly?" Her father breathed, obviously dumbfounded. "The poor boy."

"Luckily he has his godfather now," Luna said happily. "That's where I was just now. Professor Dumbledore took Harry to see his godfather at St Mungo's and he wanted me to go with him."

"Professor Dumbledore? St Mungo's?" Her father said, confused. "Isn't his godfather Sirius Black?"

"He's innocent, Daddy," Luna said and her father's eyes widened, something Luna had not seen very often. She went on to explain how Sirius was caught and the truth about what happened.

"Well," Her father said when she was finished, putting his goblet away. "It was hardly his fault. He was clearly under attack by Wrackspurts when he was arrested."

"I thought so too," Luna agreed. "But we really won't be able to tell. He's a very nice man, Daddy. Maybe he minght let you interview him."

"I don't know darling," Her father said indecisively. "We already have so many articles for _The Quibbler_, I don't know if we would have room for an interview."

"That's okay, Daddy," Luna replied, kissing her father on the cheek. "It was just a thought. So...did you spot any Snorcacks?"

"I thought I did, but he disappeared just as I looked directly at him," Her father said disappointedly. "Perhaps that is another of their traits?" He was beginning to sound quite excited.

"Could be, Daddy," Luna said happily. "Did you get any more leads?"

"Well, I met some people who told me that they sighted one in Sweden," Her father said, his eyes showing his excitement. "But I don't know when I'll get the time to go there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>2018<strong>_

_Xenophilius Lovegood leaned back in his Muggle reclining chair, an invention that he thoroughly enjoyed discovering. He looked around the room at all of the pictures. His wall was nearly full of pictures of his family, past and present. He saw one of his beautiful Luna, her husband Rolf and little Lorcan and Lysander just after the twins' birth. Luna and Rolf waved up at him occasionally while the babies gurgled and fidgeted. Xenophilius could only remember one time where his heart had swollen more._

_He looked to the picture next to it. In it sat a blonde-haired beauty with blue eyes, smiling and cradling a baby girl. His baby girl, Luna. Xenophilius got up out of his chair and walked to the picture on the wall. When he got there, Francis waved up at him and smiled brightly. Xenophilius reached out and caressed the picture of his wife, a tear rolling down his slightly wrinkled face._

_Xenophilius looked around his house. He had lived in this house for four years. He had passed on _The Rook_ to Luna and Rolf as a wedding present. He decided to buy a home in Ottery St. Catchpole so that he wouldn't live so far away._

_He had also moved his printing press with him as well, continuing the good work of _The Quibbler_. Despite the fact that he was aging, Xenophilius wouldn't give up his beloved tabloid. He kept it going with less news of his favourite creatures, but more news from Wizarding Britain. It was going far better than he had ever imagined it would have all those years ago when he started it with Francis._

_The reason for _The Quibbler's _success could be contributed, ironically, to Harry Potter, who had given them an exclusive interview in May, 1998 after Xenophilius had been released from Azkaban. The interview, though important, was rather awkward because Xenophilius had caused the boy quite a bit of grief only months earlier. But Harry forgave Xenophilius, much to the man's delight, and the interview made _The Quibbler_ a strong rival for the already diminished _Daily Prophet_._

_Despite being forgiven, Xenophilius had never forgiven himself for ratting Harry out or for turning on him. He knew that his reasons were solid, but he also knew that he could have gone about it all a lot better. Luna informed him that Harry would have gone to Malfoy Manor and saved her had Xenophilius so much as mentioned it to him._

_But that was now years away and the Wizarding World was back in crisis. Voldemort lived and was wreaking havoc once more. But this time it seemed as if he was working alone. Xenophilius had the utmost faith in Harry Potter this time and told himself that he would never rat him out again for any reason._

_The past few months had been busy for Xenophilius because he had been writing more and more _Quibblers_ in total support of Harry. He knew what it could lead to and fully understood the ramifications. He didn't really care. It was what he wanted to do, so he did it._

_As he walked back to his chair he had to lean over and pick up a toy from the ground. The twins had been around earlier that day. His grandkids never failed to put a smile on Xenophilius' face, and this time was no exception. He smiled and threw the toy into the box he had full of toys for when they came over._

_He was about to sit when there was a knock at his door. Xenophilius walked to his door and looked through the little peep hole. He saw someone he hadn't seen before. He couldn't be sure that it wasn't a Muggle so he kept his wand in its wrist holster as he opened the door._

"_How may I help you?" Xenophilius asked politely. The man smiled._

"_Xenophilius Lovegood?" The man asked._

"_That is I," Xenophilius replied and the man smirked. In one motion the man drew a wand and waved it on himself and the man's face morphed. His eyes became red, his nose moved in on his face and became slits and his hair disappeared. Before Xenophilius good get his wand, he had a wand pointed at him._

"Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled. As soon as the curse hit him, Xenophilius fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He had forgotten how bad the curse was as he felt the pain of tens of thousands of burning needles stabbing him. All of a sudden the pain stopped but Xenophilius didn't try to get to his feet. "I trust you understand why I'm doing this to you?" The high voice asked._

"_I...Support...Harry Potter," Xenophilius ground out. He saw Voldemort's face contort in anger._

"Crucio_!" Voldemort screamed and Xenophilius started to writhe in pain again. This time, the curse was held much longer, so much so that Xenophilius actually wanted to die to stop the pain. When it stopped, he could barely move a muscle. "Maybe now you have a different mindset?" Voldemort asked, his laugh filling the room. Xenophilius coughed, causing every muscle in his body to ache._

"_N-never...I...Support...H-Harry...P-Po –" Xenophilius tried to say, his whole body paining with every word he spoke. The only thing that got him through was the thought of his family._

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Voldemort shouted. Xenophilius saw the green light leave the wand of Voldemort and hurtle towards him. That was the last thing he knew._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**There you go. Chapter 5 is finally up and contains quite a bit more Sirius. I liked the beginning of the chapter and liked the rest less and less, I don't really know why.**

**I felt strangely compelled to add Bellatrix in there. I have no idea about where she would be placed in Azkaban, so don't get angry if I got it wrong. On that, I also hope you don't mind me going into Amelia Bones' perspective there.**

**What did you think of Sirius in St Mungo's? I decided to have him go there because I realised that he would have to after ten years. Hope you don't mind.**

**I hope Xeno wasn't too accepting. I see him as eccentric anyway, which would make him more open to things like Harry sleeping over.  
><strong>

**One last thing, I know this story is moving quite slowly, but it will speed up in the next chapter which will be all about the rest of the holidays.**

**Thanks to _Red Phoenix Dragon_, _Aealket_, _SokkasFirstFangirl_, _Umbra8191_, _Alec_ _McDowell_, _Hortensia_, _Lenka__Janeva_, _Ki__mbers1964_, _gennastar_, _sonick__idds_, _The Dain_, _Shinigami_ and _fhippogriff_ for reviewing. I have gotten back to most of you that I wanted to. I'll get back to you soon _Shinigami_.**

**So, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts, good or bad.**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: New Acquaintances

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: New Acquaintances <strong>_

Harry watched Luna disappear into the trees and sighed as she moved out of sight. He quickly turned to Mrs Weasley who was looking at him with a strange look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry began. "Could you tell me where Ron is please?"

"As far as I know he's out on our pitch having a fly," Mrs Weasley replied, her strange look changing into one of a motherly type. "I really do think you should talk. Ron was just upset about...well...I'm sure you understand."

"I do, Mrs Weasley," Harry assured her, only partially believing what he was saying, himself. "Thank you," Harry quickly made his way out of the house, brushing the soot off his clothes as he walked briskly towards where Ron had shown him that the boys go flying.

As he walked, he wondered exactly why he, in the memory, came to distrust Ron so much. There was no actual moment mentioned other than the times that he left them and returned in fourth and seventh years. He thought that a little jealousy and possessiveness was alright. There had to be something other than that, and he was frightened about what it was.

He finally approached the clearing and saw Ron flying around in the air doing what looked to Harry very like circles. Not wanting to disturb him, Harry took a seat on the grass and leaned back on a nearby tree. As he watched his best mate of a year fly around above him, he couldn't help but think morbid thoughts about what he did in the future. And the problem with these thoughts were that he knew it wouldn't be wise to be as good a friend to him as much.

At least he knew Hermione would stick by him. And he now had Luna. Part of him wanted to have Ron there as well, that was the part that remembered the last year. But there was also part of him that remembered the way Ron was the last few days and about what the memory had said. Harry was hoping that Ron could be changed. His mind was whirring as Ron descended from the sky and landed a few metres away from him

"Why are you here?" Ron asked in an even tone, though Harry could tell that he was still angry.

"Ron, we need to talk," Harry said. He opened his mouth to say more but he was cut off.

"About what?" Ron asked. "You stole from me."

"Ron can't you see what that rat really was? _Who_ he really was?" Harry asked and Ron seemed to calm, if only slightly.

"Yes I can," He replied in a more even tone. "But you still stole from me."

"I know I did, but can't you see why?" Harry asked. Ron looked angry again.

"No! I can't! Why would you steal instead of come to me and tell me?" Ron asked angrily.

"What would you have said if I came to you and told you that Scabbers was the man who betrayed my parents and got them killed?" Harry asked with an edge to his tone. Ron paled slightly.

"I...I would have believe you," Ron said falteringly. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think you would have, Ron," Harry said. "You would have called me 'mental' or 'barmy' and not even thought about giving me Scabbers. Just admit it," Ron was silent for about twenty seconds.

"I suppose you're right," Ron replied. "But why couldn't Dumbledore come to me?"

"What would you have done if Dumbledore, a man you've called barmy and mental before, came to you with that same request?" Harry asked with a slightly amused tone. Ron's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"I guess you're right," Ron agreed. "But it just hurts that you stole from me."

"I know, Ron," Harry replied. "But look at everything that happened because of it. I saved a man from years in Azkaban, I got the right man sent there _and _I got a godfather," Ron looked slightly guilty when Harry said all that.

"It sounds different when you say it like that," Ron conceded quietly. "It's not like you took him to hurt me."

"Exactly," Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "And, besides, I'll buy you a pet when we go to Diagon Alley. How about that?" Harry felt like he had to get on Ron's good side seeing as he had to still spend the rest of August in the same room alone with him. Ron's eyes lit up.

"You'd do that?" He asked.

"I was the one who took away your rat," Harry replied. "It's only fair," Harry completely missed the flash in Ron's eyes as he said that.

That night, he received a letter back from Hermione which he quickly opened and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wondered why you weren't returning my letters! I didn't really know what a House Elf was so I did some research and they sound suspiciously like slaves. You told me that Dobby works for you now? That means you have a slave Harry! We need to deal with this very soon._

_It was good of The Weasleys to let you stay there for the rest of the holidays. I'm glad you had a place to go. Of course, I'm sure you could have stayed here, but you probably like it better there._

_I'm glad that you made a new friend. This Luna girl sounds interesting. I've heard about _The Quibbler_ before, and it sounds very strange, but if you like Luna I'm sure I will too. It was very nice of you to stay with her while she was on her own, but I expect nothing less. You are the type of person who would do that._

_My parents are going to take me to Diagon Alley the week after next on the Wednesday, assuming we get our booklists by then. Should they really be taking this long? Perhaps Professor Dumbledore is having trouble finding a replacement for Quirrell. Anyway, maybe we could meet up then? I really hope we can. I want to introduce you to my parents. I'm not really sure they believe that I have a friend, let alone one like you._

_I think I should tell you, so you are prepared, that I've told my parents about everything that happened in the last year, including the troll and the third floor corridor. I don't like to keep secrets from them. Mum and Dad both went a little crazy at the idea of me being attacked by a troll but I explained the circumstances and they are consenting to me continuing on at Hogwarts. I was a little worried there for a while._

_Have you done your homework yet? I got it all done in the first two weeks, myself. If you want to, I can look over some of yours for you if you send it with Hedwig. Anyway, I have to go for lunch. I'll get Hedwig to take it immediately._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry sat done the letter, thinking only one thing. Hermione hadn't once mentioned Ron in the entire letter. He found that interesting because she was Ron's friend too, and she knew that he was staying at _The Burrow_ with Ron. Harry quickly went downstairs to ask Mrs Weasley when they were going to Diagon Alley. She informed him that they were going the same day as Hermione so he wrote a letter back to Hermione telling her that he would see her than. He also wrote about meeting her family.

The next day, Mrs Weasley let Harry use the Floo system to go and visit Sirius, which he was immensely grateful for. He spent a good two hours with his godfather until Sirius was told that he had to go to sleep again for more tests.

It was on the second day that Harry got a surprise as he walked into the ward where Sirius was staying. He stopped at the door as he heard the sound of two voices laughing.

"Oh, Merlin, Padfoot," A strangely voice said after the laughter. "I miss those days. I can't believe Prongs was that stupid," Harry immediately knew that they were talking about his father and stood, rooted to the spot, wondering why his father was stupid.

"I know, Moony," Harry heard Sirius say. _Well that's Remus then_, Harry thought with a small smile. "Five detentions _and_ forty house points taken away! And in first year too!" Harry laughed at that, thinking of his loss of fifty points and detention in the Forbidden Forest in his first year. He quickly made his way into the room as Sirius and Remus laughed together again. Sirius apparently caught sight of Harry because he stopped laughing. Remus looked where Sirius was looking and he broke into a smile.

"Harry," Remus breathed as he stood from where he was sitting on the bed. "You look so much like your father."

"In looks alone, Moony," Sirius said. "The little bugger got Lily's personality. Probably worse than if he got his fathers, now that I think of it," Remus laughed.

"If he's as stubborn as she was then yeah," He said before looking back to Harry. "You can't imagine how good it is to see you, Harry."

"I guess not," Harry replied. "It's good to meet you though. How did you know to see Sirius?" Remus sighed.

"I read about it in _The Daily Prophet_," Remus replied. "I would have come yesterday but...I wasn't sure I would be welcomed to be honest," Sirius scoffed.

"Bloody idiot," Sirius said. "It's not your fault you saw what we wanted everyone to see. All I can say is that I'm glad you didn't find me that night. I'm sure your instincts would have kicked in," Harry knew what Sirius was talking about but said nothing as Remus paled.

"Yeah..." Remus said sadly. There was a silence for a few seconds. "How was your first year, Harry?" Remus asked suddenly and Sirius laughed a barking laugh.

"Hey, you mutt," Harry said in mock-anger. "It wasn't funny," Sirius laughed again. "Fine. But you let me tell it."

"Aww," Sirius said, pouting. "No fun."

"Too bad," Harry said before looking back to Remus and telling him all about his first year and his holidays. Remus was amazed at everything Harry got up to at Hogwarts in just one year. That discussion took up quite a bit of time and by the time he finished, he was told that he had to leave so he and Remus left.

The following Wednesday, just as Dumbledore had predicted, the booklists arrived and were chock full of books by the egomaniacal ponce, Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry groaned as he opened the letter, as did Ron and the twins. It seemed that Percy was under the impression that Lockhart was, in fact, as amazing as the books claimed. As was Mrs Weasley who was practically bursting with joy the moment she saw them, though she seemed to be cured of that when she realised exactly how much the books were going to cost considering she had to buy five sets of them. Harry offered to help pay for them, seeing as he was spending his holidays there, but Mrs Weasley would not hear of it.

Harry did insist of buying them some more Floo powder after he had used quite a lot of it going to St Mungo's nearly each and every day. When he did, he would either be there with Sirius or both Sirius and Remus. Harry found that he really enjoyed his time with both men. He could absolutely see why his parents were so close to them. Of course, Remus had yet to mention that he was a werewolf, but Harry didn't mind too much because he knew it would come in due time.

Luckily for Harry, Ron was back to being a friend again and Harry felt happy that he was. He was even coming around in regards to calling Luna by her actual name and not 'Loony'. Harry was quite pleased with that. He and Ron also played some Quidditch with the twins, which was always fun.

Despite this, Harry was glad to have Luna come over regularly. Harry really did love Quidditch but there was such a thing as too much Quidditch, though this was lost on Ron. When Luna was with him, Harry, and Ron if he was in a good mood, would talk with Luna and Ginny. They also played a few games which Harry was very new too, having never really played any games at the Dursleys' for obvious reasons.

The time flew by while living at _The Burrow_ and it soon came to the Wednesday that they planned to go into Diagon Alley. Harry actually had to be woken up that morning, surprisingly by Luna. He woke with a start as Luna leapt onto his stomach, laying across him. Luna was giggling quite a bit.

"Wake up sleepyhead," She said in a sing-songy voice and Harry groaned. She giggled again. "It's not that bad. We're going to Diagon Alley today."

"Oh. You're going too?" Harry asked and Luna nodded as she got off him.

"Daddy was going to take me, but he's got caught up with other things," Luna explained and Harry felt kind of bad for the girl. "So Mrs Weasley said I could come with all of you."

"Sounds good," Harry said with a groan as he stood up and stretched. "I've just gotta have a shower and I'll be down, alright?"

"Alright," Luna said as she walked to the door. "But don't be too long or the breakfast'll be gone," Harry groaned, knowing full well that she was absolutely right given the way Ron ate. Harry had a quick shower, got dressed and raced downstairs to find Mrs Weasley cooking and Luna smirking, something that the girl rarely did. "Oops," Luna said innocently. "Did I forget to tell you that Mrs Weasley was cooking more? My mistake. I blame the Wrackspurts."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to Luna and got stuck into the bacon and eggs Mrs Weasley had prepared. When he was finished, Mrs Weasley left the kitchen to find where Ginny and the Twins were, leaving Harry and Luna alone.

"Harry," Luna said in a hushed whisper. "I think we should keep an eye out for Colin while we're in Diagon Alley. It's a long shot but he may just be there as well. It'll make things a lot easier if we talk to him today."

"You're right," Harry replied in an equally hushed whisper. "This could actually work well. We can tell him to look for us on the train. And it might be smart not to tell him my name. Make him like me before he knows who I am," Luna nodded and was about to say something more but Mrs Weasley came back into the kitchen.

"Alright then, you two," She said quickly. "We're ready to go. Have you got the booklists?" Harry and Luna both just nodded and Mrs Weasley smiled. They got up and entered the living room where the rest of the Weasley family, including Mr Weasley who had taken the day off, were waiting to go through the Floo.

* * *

><p>Luna watched as Harry disappeared through the fireplace and quickly scooped up some Floo powder of her own and headed right through. Seeing as they were the first two to go through she found Harry, who had come out of a grate a short distance away. They both watched as the Weasleys all came out of several grates and all came together.<p>

"Is everyone here?" Mrs Weasley asked quickly before doing a headcount. "Excellent! We just have to make a quick stop in Gringotts before we get into shopping. We also have to find the Grangers."

"They told me that they would wait in the Leaky Cauldron," Luna heard Harry say from her side. Mrs Weasley nodded her head.

"Arthur can go and find them," She replied. Luna was slightly amused to see Mr Weasley's face light up at the thought of meeting actual Muggles. He nodded and swiftly scurried off in the direction of the old pub. Mrs Weasley turned back to the group.

"Percy, Ron, Fred, George. You can have a look around in some of the shops but you have to be outside Gringotts in half an hour. I'll take Ginny with me because she's never been into Gringotts before," The twins and Ronald shared a knowing look while Percy looked slightly put out. Luna knew that the twins and Ronald were planning to go into the Quidditch supplies shop. She didn't know why they liked to go there given that they would likely not be able to buy the things they wanted. Luna only liked to shop for things she absolutely needed.

They reached the large, white building and entered quickly. Luna smiled as she saw all of the faithful goblins working tirelessly. Despite the bad things people often thought about goblins, Luna admired them and always liked to see them hard at work, even if they didn't particularly like the looks she gave them.

A goblin called Gornuk took the group down to the vaults, stopping first at the Lovegood Vault which was closest. Luna quickly tossed enough money into the money pouch her father had given her and then some. Gornuk then took them to the Weasley vault which was definitely less full than Luna's, though she figured her father got quite a bit from his business.

She then was taken deeper still down to the Harry's vault which held the most gold Luna had ever seen. There were piles of the stuff. But her eyes strayed from the gold and saw that Harry was trying his best to keep the true amount from the eyes of Mrs Weasley and Ginevra. Luna found this to be somewhat endearing and felt something strange rise inside her that she hadn't ever really felt before. Luna watched Harry take about the same amount of gold that she had taken out.

They all quickly entered the cart one more time and ascended from the depths back to the bank. They all exited the cart and Luna turned to Gornuk who was moving to leave.

"I love those cart rides. Thank you honoured Gornuk," She said airily, with a slight bow. "You were most helpful and hospitable. I would also like to offer you a piece of advice. Beware Minister Fudge," Gornuk's shocked look changed very swiftly to a strange, evil looking smile.

"We always are," Was all he said before turning and leaving through the door to the bank. Luna followed, knowing that she was receiving stares from Harry, Ginevra and Mrs Weasley behind her. They did follow pretty quickly though.

"What was that about, Luna?" Harry asked as Luna and he exited the doors to Gringotts.

"Oh. I just believe that we should be nicer to our goblin neighbours," Luna replied. "We have done so much wrong by them."

"And what did you mean about Fudge?" Harry asked. Luna blinked.

"He eats goblins, of course," She replied as she walked towards where she could see Ronald, Fred and George standing with Percy nearby. "Didn't you know?"

"Uh...No I didn't," Harry admitted and Luna was not really surprised.

"Not all that many people know about it," She said sadly. "Daddy has contacts in the Ministry who have told him, but he won't print it unless he has more proof," Luna truly did believe that. Her father was a very honourable and trustworthy person.

"Alright now," Mrs Weasley said as she approached her four sons. "Where to first?"

"Oh, mother," Percy said before the others could say anything. "I saw a notice out the front of Flourish and Blotts. Gilderoy Lockhart is signing books," Mrs Weasley suddenly looked very happy while Luna and Harry silently groaned.

"Well then," Mrs Weasley said happily, putting an arm around Ginevra. "We'll go there straight away," Luckily, as she said that, Mr Weasley came wandering towards where they were standing, locked in what looked like a very intriguing conversation with a man and a woman. The man was not quite as tall as Mr Weasley and had brown hair. He also was sporting a slight beard as well. The woman had slightly bushy, black hair. They were both in Muggle apparel. Walking nearby the woman was a girl with bushy brown hair. Somehow, Luna knew instantly that she was looking at Hermione Granger. Mr Weasley looked towards them.

"Isn't that lucky?" He said loudly. Hermione turned her attention to the family in front of her and her face lit up and she ran to Harry, flinging herself into his arms.

"How are you Harry?" He asked excitedly as she let go of him.

"I'm fantastic," Harry replied. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad," She replied before her eyes moved to Luna. "You must be Luna Lovegood. I'm Hermione Granger," She extended her hand and Luna took it.

"Nice to meet you," Luna said with a large smile.

"Oi!" Ronald said from behind Hermione. "Forget someone?"

"Hello Ron," Hermione said in a strangely emotionless voice. Although it appeared that Ronald didn't notice as he smiled and began to talk amicably to Hermione who obviously didn't want to talk. She soon interrupted.

"Harry," Hermione suddenly said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him to her parents. "These are my parents, Steven and Cheryl Granger. Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Harry," Mrs Granger said with a smile. "Hermione has said many good things about you," Harry blushed at that.

"Yes. Hermione really talks about you quite a bit," Mr Granger said, which made Harry's blush deepen which made Luna have to stifle a giggle.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said quietly.

"We should get going," Mrs Weasley said quickly. "We don't want to miss Gilderoy Lockhart," Hermione let out a small squeal.

"We get to meet _him_?" She asked excitedly. "He wrote nearly the _entire_ booklist. Oh, I can't wait," Luna almost felt bad for Hermione. She really wanted to expose Lockhart right then and there, but she knew that she couldn't, so she silently walked to Flourish and Blotts with Harry at her side.

The bookshop was completely packed with people, mainly witches Luna noticed. Mrs Weasley quickly formed a path through the people and, somehow, they ended right up the front very close to where there was a raised platform with a single table with many books on it. They stood there for about two minutes, scrunched together, before Lockhart made his way in. He wore a blue robe and had a pointed hat sat upon his wavy hair. As he entered, the women in the crowd swooned and Luna nearly snorted. A cameraman stepped up behind Ronald.

"Get out of the way," He snarled. "This is for the Daily Prophet!"

"Big deal," Ronald said. Lockhart apparently heard him because he looked sharply at Ronald. But when he did he also caught sight of Harry. Luna could see a glint in his blue eyes.

"It can't be...Harry Potter," He said quietly, though he quieted the crowd. Lockhart quickly reached forward and pulled Harry roughly on to the platform as the crowd applauded. He leaned over and Luna watched him whisper something in Harry's ear. Harry looked angry and whispered something back to which Lockhart's smile faltered slightly but he nodded.

They both smiled at the cameraman who took a photo with a large flash and causing smoke around the area around the front row. Luna watched as Harry, obviously uncomfortable, smiled along with Lockhart, who now had an arm around his shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present to him and all of his friends now, free of charge, along with my full works-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered and clapped as a wizard appeared carrying a full set of Lockhart's books. The man asked Harry something and Luna heard Harry say 'eight'.

The same man motioned for something and a few others came with their arms full. Harry walked towards Mrs Weasley and pointed to Luna, Hermione, Ronald, Ginevra, Percy, Fred, George and Percy who all got given a set of the books and Mrs Weasley looked absolutely ecstatic.

They exited Flourish and Blotts quickly and without incident after that. But as they were leaving, Luna heard something which made her stop in her tracks.

"Colin? Isn't that the man who wrote nearly all the books you need?" A woman's voice asked. Luna looked over and saw a small boy with mousy hair with a woman with long blonde hair. There was also a younger boy with the same mousy hair, though he looked subdued or even frightened. The first boy, Colin Luna assumed, looked _very_ excited. Luna nudged Harry slightly, though he had apparently heard too. Mrs Weasley chose that moment to look behind her.

"Is everything alright dears?" She asked. Luna nodded along with Harry.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied. "I was just wondering if Luna and I could stay for a few minutes and look around. I didn't get a good look last year."

"Of course," Mrs Weasley said with a smile. "We were all going to split up anyway. Just make sure you meet us at the Floo grates at about one. We'll be heading home for lunch then."

"Will do Mrs Weasley," Harry said. Just then, Hermione looked to her parents.

"Can I go with Harry and Luna and look at the books please?" She asked in a pleading tone. Her parents both chuckled.

"Of course," Mr Granger said. "I think Arthur wanted us to answer a few questions anyway."

"You have your money dear?" Mrs Granger asked and Hermione nodded furiously. "Remember what I said. No more than ten Galleons on books. You need to buy your other stuff too."

"Thank you mum," Hermione said, hugging both her parents. Luna looked behind her and saw Colin enter the bookstore. Hermione then grabbed one arm of both Luna and Harry, pulling them into the bookstore. Luna heard Ronald snort behind her as she was pulled into the store.

Luna, Harry and Hermione looked at a variety of books, with Hermione choosing three and Harry choosing two, Luna noticed. Luna and Harry made sure to keep close to Colin in the hopes that he would say something that would need explaining to a Muggle-born. Luckily, just as they were ready to leave the store, Luna heard him say something.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Colin asked excitedly, looking at a book about the most successful Hufflepuffs of all time with an intrigued look.

"I'm not sure, honey, but I don't really think you need it," The woman said kindly, taking the book from a disappointed Colin and putting it back on the shelf. Luna felt an elbow in her side coming from Harry so she walked towards Colin.

"I'm sorry," She said and Colin and the woman looked at her. "Did you ask what Hufflepuff is?"

"Yeah," Colin replied happily. "D'you know what it is?"

"Of course," Luna replied airily. "Hufflepuff is one of the Houses at Hogwarts."

"Houses?" Colin asked and the woman sighed.

"You remember the woman telling you about the Houses," She said exasperatedly. Colin looked sheepish.

"Not really," He replied, a bit subdued. "But she never mentioned what they were called."

"Well," Luna cut in. "You get sorted into a House when you get to Hogwarts and you stay there for the duration of your time at Hogwarts. Each house represents a quality. Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, Gryffindors are brave and Slytherins are cunning," She could see the boys eyes light up.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" He said, nearly bouncing on the spot.

"What's your name dear?" The woman asked.

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied serenely. "I'll be in first year as well."

"Well then, I'm Emma Creevey and these are my sons Colin and Dennis," Mrs Creevey said with a smile. "Colin's going to Hogwarts this year and Dennis will be in two years himself."

"It's lovely to meet you all," Luna said. Dennis seemed to cling to his mother as Luna looked to Colin. "I've got to go, but you should just look for me and my friends," Luna pointed to Harry and Hermione who were watching on. "On the train. I think we'll sit near the back. I like the back."

"Okay!" Colin said excitedly. "I'll do that. See you then Luna," Luna nodded and turned back to Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked curious, but Harry was smiling knowingly.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled.

"He's a Muggleborn," She explained. "I thought he could use a friend," Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"So," Harry began as they exited Flourish and Blotts and headed to the other shops. "What's his name?" It was all Luna could do not to laugh as she told Harry and Hermione what she had talked about.

The rest of the trip in Diagon Alley was pretty uneventful, though Luna was absolutely fascinated by the apothecary. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to like it much, but Luna loved it. There were all sorts of things there. She even thought she saw a Nargle or two.

They all finished up rather quickly and soon caught up with everyone else near the Floo grates. Hermione's parents were still locked in conversation with Mr Weasley, though they turned to talk to Hermione.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs Granger asked and Hermione nodded very quickly.

"I got everything that I needed, including new robes, and I also got three books," She said quickly. "We even had time for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. Harry bought them for us."

"That's good," Mr Granger said, looking to a watch on his wrist. "But we have to get going. We have to be back at the practice soon. Say goodbye to your friends," Hermione nodded sadly and turned to Harry and Luna.

"Thank you very much Harry," Hermione said, giving him a hug. "I had a great day. It was very nice meeting you, Luna. I hope we can be good friends."

"I'm sure we will," Luna said with a smile. "As long as the Wrackspurts don't get to you," Hermione got a confused look. Luna was about to tell her about Wrackspurts but Harry spoke.

"Luna can tell you about those later," He said quickly, smiling in Luna's direction. "Have a good few weeks. I'll send you a few letters with Hedwig."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said and turned to leave. Ronald then coughed loudly and Hermione turned around. "Goodbye Ron. Have a good holiday. Don't forget your homework," Ronald groaned but nodded. Hermione then waved goodbye and she and her parents left the group.

"Interesting people," Mr Weasley said suddenly. "I had the most interesting talks with them."

"I'm sure you did, dear," Mrs Weasley said. "Well then, all of you. Let's get back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2016<strong>_

_Gilderoy Lockhart had spent fourteen years in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries on the Fourth Floor in the Janus Thickey ward, not that he could remember why. All he remembered was being in a strange dungeon place many, many years ago and being rescued by a scarlet and gold bird, a black-haired boy and two red heads, one boy and one girl. He didn't know why he needed rescuing or even why he couldn't get out himself. It was very much like an insane dream._

_On the topic of dreams, Gilderoy often had strange dreams about himself, but he was doing dastardly things like erasing a poor, ugly old woman's memory. He also had dreams where he was a huge celebrity and everyone loved him. They were strangely real dreams, but he knew that they weren't real because he had no recollection of such things ever happening. He could really only remember being cared for in a hospital._

_But when he had been told that he was a wizard, boy it was exciting. He thought it was preposterous to begin with, but he soon came to accept it and, soon, he was being trained to be a wizard, apparently for the second time. At last according to his Healer. Of course, he had to try very hard to remember things. His memory was terrible._

_But fourteen years later, Gilderoy was finally being released back into the world and he finally felt free again. He had his wand clutched in his hand and a brand new robe on his back. The ministry had provided everything that he needed, including a house and various objects. He didn't really understand why this was, but Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, had said that he deserved a second chance. For the life of him, Gilderoy couldn't work out why he needed, let alone deserved, a second chance. That was the first thing that got Gilderoy wondering exactly why he couldn't remember anything past mid-1992._

_That was Gilderoy's primary goal once he finally left St Mungo's. To discover his past. He didn't really know why, but he felt that it was important for him to know. He wanted to know what he had done._

_It was a slight surprise when it came to him being escorted out of St Mungo's on the day. He had an Auror escort, some black-haired man by the name of Harry Potter, but there was really no one else. None of the Healers even turned up to say good bye. Gilderoy was rather hurt by that. He felt that he had touched the lives of at least some of the workers at the hospital, but apparently he hadn't._

_When they reached the outside of the hospital, Harry Potter turned to Gilderoy and handed him a quill._

"_This will activate when you say the word 'home'," The Auror explained. "It will take you to your home and you can do what you like from there."_

"_Thank you," Gilderoy said sincerely. "Home."_

_It hadn't taken Gilderoy very long to discover exactly what he had done to warrant the treatment he received. He went to Flourish and Blotts, a bookshop in Diagon Alley and asked the clerk to point him towards anything about Gilderoy Lockhart. The clerk smirked and pointed him in the direction of a bookshelf with titles devoted to him._

Break With A Banshee_. _Travels With Trolls_. _Magical Me_. All of those books had a moving picture of a younger him on the front. Gilderoy smiled to himself, thinking that he must have been quite the wizard to have done those things and written an autobiography. But his eyes soon fell on a title that made him sick._

Gilderoy Lockhart, A Fraud And A Fiend By Rita Skeeter_ filled most of the shelf. There was, as there was on many of the other covers, a picture of him on the front. Gilderoy slowly picked it up and read the blurb on the back._

You've all heard of the tales of one amazing wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart. He's spent a year with a yeti, taken a break with a banshee, travelled with trolls, went on voyages with vampires and even gadded with ghouls. He even has a vast knowledge of household pests. But is what you read in his autobiography, _Magical Me_, actually the truth? What skeletons lurk in Gilderoy's cupboard? Why has he disappeared from the public light? What does Harry Potter have to do with it? Rita Skeeter attempts to answer all these questions or more. There will be twists, turns, shocks and more. You will be both amazed and disgusted by the wizard known as Gilderoy Lockhart.

_Gilderoy's hands were shaking as he read the blurb and thought of the implications of the whole book. He wanted to flee the store, screaming for his life and his hands held in the air in defeat, but he knew that he owed it to himself to purchase the book and read it for himself, if only to find out what he had done._

_So he took the book to the clerk and paid for it. He quickly returned to his home and opened to the very first page and began to read. To begin with, the book wasn't that bad. But as he read on it became harder and harder to read. But Gilderoy was persistent so he read on. By the end of the book he knew what had happened._

_Gilderoy sat the book down on the table beside him and picked up his firewhiskey, downing it very quickly. He felt sickened that he could ever have tried to do that to anyone, let alone two twelve year old students who were meant to be in his care. And at the expense of an eleven year old girl as well. It was unthinkable!_

_And so, Gilderoy continued to drink. He was disgusted in himself for what he had done. He was disgusted that no one had told him earlier. But most of all he was amazed that Harry Potter had consented to be his Auror guard at the hospital despite the past. Gilderoy Lockhart, alone and unloved, sat in his Ministry paid-for house in his Ministry paid-for reclining chair and silently toasted Harry Potter, without even knowing the man's true story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I've had a pretty terrible few days which is why I took so long to update anything. On the upside, I went to the Harry Potter Exhibition on Tuesday and it was absolutely fantastic. Well worth the trip I think. It was amazing the detail on even the most insignificant things. Have you _seen_ Slughorn's wand?**

**Anyway, this chapter was fun. Remus, Colin, Dennis, Emma, Hermione, Steven, Cheryl and Lockhart in one chapter! Amazing. I decided a while back that I would try to have Hermione's parents as someone other than Dan and Emma. Instead, that's going to Colin's parents! Revolutionary, right?**

**I tried not to go into too much detail for most of the things from the book, but I had to in some places. You will notice that the speech Lockhart gives is very much the same, with a few differences to suit what Harry changed. Also, no Draco Malfoy. Interesting.**

**The flashback/forward thing was different this time. I decided to take it away from being so morbid all the time, and yet it ended up that way. At least there weren't any deaths. Next chapter's one will also be pre-2017 as well, but with someone different.**

**Thanks to _Red Phoenix Dragon_, _kimbers1964_, _Aurors __of Olympus_, _Wishing__OnSomeStars_, _Umbra8191_, _Aealket_, _Aprad Hrunta_, _Shinigami_, _Dennisud_, _RRW_, _Rori Potter_, _I20_, _Vukk_, _SokkasFirstFangirl_ and _hpnut_ for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me. If I felt the need to reply to you, I will have done so already through PM.**

**Next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express, and it may be up sooner rather than later. I seem to be having trouble writing _Heirs of Slytherin_ so I'm writing a lot for this. I may also update _Universal Shift_ soon as well. Anyway, enough from me. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews!**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express<strong>_

Sirius Black hated having to be cooped up in St Mungo's for a whole month. There was just something about the whole situation that didn't exactly scream 'free'. The Healers checked on him nearly every hour, sometimes more than once. While it was certainly a massive step up from Azkaban, he definitely just felt like he wanted to get out, burn Grimmauld Place to the ground and buy a new place to start his life over.

The only real bright times of his days were Remus and Harry's visits to him. Sirius was actually rather surprised that Harry had taken such a liking to him given how badly he had screwed up back in 1981.

While he was in Azkaban, he felt guilt but it was absolutely nothing compared to what he had felt the first time he saw Harry. It would have been bad if Harry actually seemed healthy and happy, but when Sirius saw what Harry was, it physically hurt him. Sure, he looked like James and had the personality of Lily, but he was neither. James was _never_ that small and Lily was _never_ that timid and shy, even when meeting new people.

Sirius was aware that something had happened to Harry, he could tell that much just by looking at his godson, but he still wasn't sure exactly what. Harry had mentioned not growing up in the magical world, but he never said where. Sirius was aware that Lily had a Muggle sister, though he wasn't sure of her name, and he also knew about her hatred of all things magical. This was Sirius' best guess.

But Sirius didn't dwell on that. He was absolutely stoked to be able to feel happy again. The first time he truly felt happy after leaving that hell-hole was when he saw Harry for the first time. It was a strange feeling after so many years, and Sirius found that he still liked it very much.

Sirius swung his legs off the hospital bed and let his feet touch the floor. He was wearing proper clothes for the first time in nearly eleven years. He had on jeans and a plain red shirt. He felt a little strange at first, but found that it was good to wear. He was informed by the hospital staff that these clothes had belonged to a Muggle-born, and Sirius didn't mind in the slightest.

Sirius reached out to the table beside his bed as he stood up and grabbed a hold of his new wand that had been made by Mr Ollivander per the request of Cornelius Fudge. His first wand had been snapped when he was thrown in Azkaban, but he found that he didn't really miss it. His new wand actually worked better for him.

Sirius flicked the wand and made the bed for the staff. It was really the least he could do, given how hard he was on all of them. He turned around and was about to exit the ward when he was face to face with a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"I see you are now fully recovered, Sirius," Albus said happily. Sirius smiled, something he had missed while in the prison.

"Damn right I am," Sirius said happily. "What can I do for you Albus?"

"I would just like to inquire about how your occlumency barriers are after so long in Azkaban," Albus replied, surprising Sirius a little.

"Uh...I haven't had them tested, but I've had a lot of time to work on them," Sirius replied, wondering where Albus was going with this.

"Do you mind if I test them?" Albus asked. Sirius thought for a minute and then nodded. What harm could it be? It was Albus, after all. Soon after nodding, Sirius felt a presence in his mind and could feel them trying to bring up certain memories. Sirius' defences were far enough progressed that he could tell what the person was looking for and he was relieved to find that Albus was only looking for memories pertaining to Harry in the past month. After about three minutes, the presence left him and Albus nodded. "Excellent. I will be visiting Remus right now, and I will ask the both of you to be at Hogwarts tomorrow at around four."

"What for?" Sirius asked quickly and Albus just smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I cannot tell you at this moment, but rest assured, it is a revelation not to be missed," Albus said cryptically before turning and leaving the room. Sirius blinked at the doorway for only a minute before shaking his head.

_I have to get to the Burrow_, Sirius thought as he looked at a clock. _The train leaves in only three hours_.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was having quite a good month, at least in comparison with the ten years he had gone through beforehand. Everything just seemed to be getting better with Sirius being let out of Azkaban and actually being innocent. Over the years, Remus had wondered how Sirius ended up betraying James and Lily. It just didn't fit, and yet it did.<p>

Remus had been bitten at a very young age by the absolutely sadistic Fenrir Greyback because of some deal that his father had failed to live up to. Because of that, Remus only really trusted one person in his life and that was his mother. While his father was supportive of his being a werewolf, he was still the one who had caused it, even if he didn't realise it was going to happen.

On the other hand, his mother was with him before and after the transformations and held him close. As a child, it was that feeling of closeness that made him like his mother more. She was always there to help heal him and help deal with the pain, both physical and emotional. In a way, Remus was tossed right in the deep end in his life.

And then they found out that he could go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was making plans. It was an absolute dream come true for Remus to be able to be a relatively normal kid. It even made the thought of going through transformations without his mother somehow bearable.

Even with all the excitement, Remus failed to make any good friends until he was sorted into Gryffindor, the House of the brave. That was where he met James, Sirius and Peter. For so many years, he called all three of them his best friends, yet he kept his lycanthropy a secret from them. It was just not acceptable. And then they found out. Oh, how Remus panicked.

And then something amazing happened. They accepted it and even looked into ways of helping him. They all became Animagi and snuck out every full moon and stayed with him. When they first told him their plan, Remus felt a strange feeling in his chest, much like what he felt when his mother held him close as a child.

And then everything came crashing down. James was killed. Sirius betrayed him and then killed Peter. Sirius was carted off to Azkaban immediately. Remus was forgotten. The only person that stayed in contact with him at all after the war was Albus. Remus fell into a very deep depression and stayed away from pretty much everything and everyone for many years.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought that James and Lily's son was still out there. Not that he would ever go near the boy, it was far too dangerous to do so, but it was good to know.

Dumbledore came to his house a month earlier and Remus' world turned around slightly, with some things being rectified. Sirius was free and Peter was the traitor. Remus still had one friend left. And not only that, he got to meet Harry again. Truth be told, Remus was frightened of the danger, but nothing happened. It was, seemingly, a miracle.

Remus stood in his apartment and walked to the sink where he poured himself a glass of water. Just as he took the first sip, he heard a knock on the door, which he promptly answered to find Albus Dumbledore.

"May I come in Remus?" Albus asked politely.

"Of course, Albus," Remus said. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," Albus said as he looked around the room. "I shan't be here long. I was just wondering how your occlumency barriers are," Remus was surprised but didn't show it as he took a sip of water.

"They're there, but I haven't really had to use them in a long time," Remus replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Chalk it up to intrigue," Albus replied cryptically. "Would you mind if I test them?"

"Go ahead," Remus replied. If there was one man in the world Remus felt he could trust implicitly it would be Albus. Within seconds he felt a presence in his mind rummaging around. A few minutes later, the presence was gone and Dumbledore was smiling brightly, his blue eyes twinkling wildly.

"Excellent," He said happily. "Now that I've done that, I would like to invite you to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock to discuss something. Sirius will be there also."

"May I ask what this is about?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid, that will have to wait until tomorrow," Albus replied. "Now, I must go. I have a few things to organise at the Ministry before the Feast tonight. Thank you Remus."

"No problem Albus," Remus said with a confused look on his face. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Albus nodded before standing and apparating away. Remus looked at the glass of water in his hand and sighed before downing it in one gulp.

* * *

><p>Luna was busy packing the remainder of her things into her special trunk that her father had given her as a present not a day earlier. It was the same trunk that her mother had taken to Hogwarts during her final year. That, in itself, made it special but it was also special because it had an extension charm on it inside so that she could easily fit everything. It helped because it was much smaller than any other trunk, but it held the same amount. In fact, it was easily able to be carried by Luna and she was quite small.<p>

Luna had packed most of her things the night before, but she still had a few last minute items to pack. Luckily, Luna had gotten herself up at four-thirty to do so otherwise things would have taken too long. Her father was still asleep so she was trying to be very quiet, though it was quite hard because Luna was so very excited. She had never felt this excited before. There was just something about Hogwarts that made Luna feel complete.

It was around five-thirty when Luna packed the last item into the trunk. She then sighed and sat down on her bed. Her father was still not up, so she was about to go downstairs and make breakfast for herself. But before she could, her hand drifted to the Butterbeer-Cork Necklace around her neck. The last thing her mother had ever given her. And Luna began to cry.

Luna sat on her bed for five minutes with her head in her hands and cried until her father, having heard her, came into the room.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Her father asked quietly as he sat on the bed and she threw her arms around his neck, crying into his purple and pink pyjamas.

There was not a word said between the two of them for five minutes when Luna stopped crying but held onto her father still.

"Angel?" Her father asked. Luna sighed.

"I...I just wish Mummy was here for today. She...I miss her so much," Luna said, letting one last tear fall down her tear stained face. Her father cradled her head close to him.

"Oh, Luna," He said soothingly. "Mummy will be there today. She's never really left you, you know? She's always around. She's watching over you."

"I-I know," Luna said with a sniff. "But it's not...it isn't..."

"The same?" Her father asked and she nodded. "I know, Angel. But Mummy wouldn't want you to be crying on a day like today," Luna looked up into her father's face. "Today's a happy day! You get to finally go to Hogwarts! I think that's a happy occasion, don't you?" Luna smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Yeah," She said quietly as she let go of her father. "I think I'll be fine now."

"Well that's good to know," Her father said, standing up and taking her hand. "Come on now. I'm going to make you some really nice pancakes and then we'll head over to _The Burrow_. It should be interesting. Apparently we're taking cars to King's Cross. I've never been in a car before."

"Neither have I Daddy," Luna said with a smile. "Harry has, though, and he said that they're safe."

"That makes me feel better," He said as he began to make the pancakes. Luna enjoyed her breakfast thoroughly and soon found herself on her way over to _The Burrow_ with her father carrying the luggage. He had wanted to apparate over, but Luna insisted that they walk. Sometimes her father could be downright silly.

When they arrived at _The Burrow_, they found something of a madhouse. It was nearing the time to leave, they had to leave before seven, but it seemed like last minute things were still being done. At this point it was about twenty-five to seven. Mr Weasley came bounding towards them.

"Morning Xeno, Luna," He said quickly. "You two are in the car over there," He pointed to a black car with a man in a Muggle suit standing beside it. "With Harry and Sirius. We're going in our own car."

"Thank you, Arthur," Luna's father said with a smile. He then led Luna over to the black car. Just before they reached it, Luna heard Harry's voice.

"Luna!" He shouted and Luna had to turn around. "You're here. Good. We're sharing a car."

"I know," Luna replied. "Hello Sirius," She said to the man walking a few feet behind Harry and dragging a large trunk behind him. He seemed to be glaring at Luna's trunk.

"Hello Luna," He said, his demeanour changing. "How are you Xeno?"

"Fantastic," Luna's father said, extending a hand which Sirius took, while the man in the suit took the trunk. "It must be a relief to be out of St Mungo's," Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"Absolutely!" Sirius said loudly as he stepped out of the way of Ronald rushing his owl Harry had bought him into their car. "I'm just glad I can see Harry off to be honest."

As the man in the suit took Luna's bag, she took Harry aside quickly.

"It looks like we'll get there before the Weasleys'," Luna said and Harry nodded with a smile. "So we'll get on the train and go as far back as possible. We will either find Colin or we can get a compartment and wait for him."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "That way we can talk to him for a little while before Ron finds us. I have a horrible feeling that Ron won't take to Colin very well," Luna nodded, having had the very same thoughts herself.

"Arthur!" Sirius said loudly. "We'll head off."

"Alright," Mr Weasley replied. "We won't be too far behind...hopefully."

"Come on you two," Sirius said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. Luna smiled at the happy look on Harry's face. "We get the back seat!"

They did indeed get the back seat while Luna's father sat in the front next to the sat on the left side while Harry sat in the middle and Sirius on the right. She was slightly nervous about her first time being in a car. Harry apparently noticed this and gave her hand a squeeze. Luna looked at him and gave a thankful smile.

When the car started, Luna began to feel a lot better about the experience and calmed down. Two hours into the trip she began to feel tired, having woken early. Before she knew it she fell asleep. The next thing she remembered was being woken gently by Harry on whom she seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Come on, Luna," Harry said quietly. "We're at King's Cross now. We've gotta get to the train," Luna's eyes flew open as she began to feel anxiety about going to Hogwarts set in. She looked at Harry whose face was tinged with red. She looked around and saw Sirius smirking.

"Oh...Of course," Luna said in a tone that surprised even her.

"Don't worry Luna," Harry said as Luna stepped out of the car. "It'll all be fine," For some strange reason those few words made Luna feel quite a bit better.

Within minutes they arrived at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. As they did, Luna looked to her father and was about to speak but he cut her off by taking her hand.

"Just come with me, Luna," Her father said softly. "You just have to walk through the barrier. I'll go with you."

"Alright Daddy," Luna said anxiously as her father gave her hand a squeeze. Both of them walked straight to the barrier and passed through. Luna heard the sounds around her change dramatically and she looked up to see the scarlet train right in front of her. Without really knowing it, she let out a sigh.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Luna heard her father say over the noises around them. She didn't answer and just nodded her head. She was beginning to feel very nervous about what was going to happen next. She knew that she would get on the train and leave her father behind. She knew that she wouldn't see him again until Christmas.

"Ready Luna?" Harry suddenly asked as she was watching the train. She looked to him and smiled.

"As I'll ever be," She said before turning back to her father as Harry turned to Sirius. "I'll miss you, Daddy," She said as her eyes started to tear up. She could see the same thing happening in her father's eyes.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart," He replied, scooping her up into a hug. As he did so, Luna let the tears flow. "Don't cry Luna," Her father said softly. "It's only a few months and we'll see each other again. And you will get every issue of _The Quibbler_ delivered to you. I'll write a few times a week," Luna sniffed.

"Alright Daddy," She said with a weak smile. "I'd better go. I would like to get a compartment at the very back of the train."

"Ah yes," Her father said jovially. "Always lucky to do so," Luna looked into her father's eyes before kissing him goodbye and giving him one last hug.

"Bye Daddy. I love you," She said finally.

"I love you too Luna," Her father said. Luna turned to Harry and simply nodded before picking up her trunk. Harry handed Hedwig over to a man waiting near an entrance to the train before they finally boarded. Luna had left her owl at home as her father was going to send it to Hogwarts the next day.

With about fifteen minutes to spare, Harry and Luna found a compartment at the very back of the train, luckily. They had made sure to check the other compartments for a sight of Colin or Hermione, but had seen neither so they had moved on to the last one. They stowed their luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down.

"Do you think Hermione will find us alright?" Harry asked and Luna nearly laughed.

"With everything I know, I think I can safely say that Hermione _will_ find us," She said. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you're right," He said before poking his head out of the doorway. "You were right. Here she comes," Ten seconds later Hermione appeared.

"Really?" She said exasperatedly as she stowed away her trunk. "The back of the train? I was looking _everywhere_ for you. Starting from the front!" Luna and Harry both laughed.

"I like the back of the train," Luna informed her. "Daddy's always said it's lucky to sit at the very back," Hermione looked as if she were about to shoot down the theory, but Luna saw Harry try to discreetly shake his head.

"I see," Hermione finally said, taking a seat opposite Luna and Harry.

"Also, we said we would meet Colin here," Harry said.

"Colin? The boy from Flourish and Blott's?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know you said we'd do that."

"Really?" Luna asked with her brow furrowed. "I'm sure I did," This led to a two minute conversation about whether Luna had, in fact, told Hermione. It was broken by someone at the door.

"Uh...Hi," Colin said nervously. Luna turned and gave him a bright smile.

"Come in," She said happily.

* * *

><p>Harry stood and helped Colin stow away his trunk, which was surprisingly heavy for a first year, Harry thought. It was a very good thing that Sirius had cast a charm on his to make it light.<p>

"Thanks," Colin said happily before taking a seat next to Hermione.

"No problem," Harry said. There was a slight silence before Luna spoke up.

"Have you read much about Hogwarts?" She asked airily and Colin's face brightened.

"I hadn't read much before I met you in Diagon Alley but after that I bought a book, _Hogwarts: A History_, and I read it through," This caught Hermione's attention in an almost comical way. "I didn't realise how big of a deal Hogwarts was before then. It's really amazing. I just hope I don't get lost. It's rather big isn't it? Do we get a map?" The way in which Colin spoke reminded Harry a lot of Hermione on the day he had first met her a year ago.

"It is big," Hermione replied. "And you don't get a map, though it would be helpful. For the first week it will be difficult trying to get around, but the paintings and ghosts will help you if you ask them."

"Really?" Colin asked. "I didn't know that they would help. I was actually dreading seeing a ghost. Isn't it strange?"

"I suppose it is," Hermione said. "But they're mostly alright. As long as you steer clear of the Bloody Baron you will be fine."

"I'm sorry," Colin said. "I don't even know your name."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a smile.

"Colin Creevey," Colin replied. "Are your parents magical?"

"Not in the slightest," Hermione laughed. Just after she spoke, a loud horn sounded, signifying that the train would start to move within seconds. All four occupants of the compartment looked out the window to try and see their loved ones once more before they left. Harry saw Sirius waving to him, as he knew they would try to get the back compartment. Next to him stood Mr Lovegood, Mrs Granger and Mr Granger. He also saw Mr and Mrs Weasley as well.

Colin had apparently seen his parents, as he was waving wildly. Soon, the train was off and the compartment feel silent except for the sound of the train itself.

"You're a Muggle-born as well?" Colin asked, looking to Hermione. "And you do alright?" Harry couldn't help it and let out a laugh.

"Alright?" He asked, laughing again. "Bloody hell. She's the best in our year!"

"Are you really?" Colin asked a now blushing Hermione.

"Well, I don't really know about that," She said modestly. "But I do well. Everyone really is on equal footing when they get to Hogwarts for the most part."

"Unless it's Potions or Flying," Harry pointed out and Colin looked at him.

"I think I can understand flying, but why Potions?" He asked. Harry would have laughed had he not known that Colin really didn't know.

"Professor Snape," Harry said. While he knew that the man could be trusted and that he was really good, he knew that Snape still hated him because of both his father and his mother. That wouldn't change. "He really doesn't like anyone who isn't in Slytherin. Particularly Gryffindors."

"You two have already been to Hogwarts?" Colin asked and Harry and Hermione both nodded. "What House are you in?"

"We're both Gryffindors," Hermione said proudly.

"I hope I go there," Colin said. "But I'll probably be a Hufflepuff. Mum thinks that."

"Hufflepuff isn't bad," Harry said. "So long as you don't go to Slytherin, we'll be fine."

"Well I still hope I'm in Gryffindor," Colin said before eyeing Harry curiously. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I haven't told you yet," Harry reached out a hand. "Harry Potter," And those two words made Colin seem like he had too much sugar.

"Are you? For real?" He asked, shaking Harry's hand quickly. "I've read heaps about you. I knew you were around my age. I didn't think I'd ever talk to you though."

"Harry doesn't like his fame, Colin," Luna interjected. Colin looked to Harry questioningly.

"You don't?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'm famous for something I don't remember and my parents died to protect me," Harry said simply. "I don't deserve or want the fame."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just –" Colin said but stopped when Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with a smirk. "I seem to remember a certain first year girl last year who thought the same thing as you," Hermione blushed and looked down. "And now she's one of my best friends. If I can forgive Hermione, I can certainly forgive you."

"Thank you," Colin said with a sigh. He was about to say something else but the compartment door slid open.

"There you are!" Ron said. "At the bloody end of the train. We never thought we'd find you!" Harry saw Ginny behind her brother. Ron walked in and put away his trunk while Harry helped Ginny with hers. Ron sat next to Harry while Ginny sat nervously next to Colin. "Who's this?"

"I'm Colin Creevey," Colin replied amicably, reaching out a hand to the redhead who didn't take it. "Alright," Colin said as he withdrew his hand with a crestfallen face. Ginny glared at Ron.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and that prat is my older brother Ron," She told Colin. "One of six older brothers actually."

"Harry," Ron said loudly. "Can I speak with you outside?" Harry didn't have a good feeling about this but nodded and slid the door open to let him and Ron out. Colin looked slightly worried as Harry shut the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"What is that Colin guy doing there?" Ron asked.

"Luna met him in Diagon Alley and invited him to sit with us," Harry said. Ron frowned.

"You know he's only here because of you, right Harry?" Ron said matter-of-factly and Harry shook his head sadly.

"No he isn't Ron, he –" Harry said but was cut off.

"Yes he is, Harry," Ron insisted. "You might not be able to see it, but I can. He only wants to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. They all do."

"Ron, he's fine. I talked to him and –" But Ron cut him off again.

"Believe me, Harry," Ron said. "I know what I'm talking about," Just then, Harry had a thought.

"Who am I, Ron?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Who am I to you?" Harry asked. Ron didn't even miss a beat.

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and saviour of our world," He said quickly. Harry felt like something inside him broke.

"Alright then," Harry said coldly. "Let's do a little test, shall we?" Harry opened the door to the compartment and pulled Ron inside. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Who am I to you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tell me who I am to you," Harry said firmly and Hermione nodded.

"You're Harry, my first and best friend," Hermione replied. "And you also need to focus more on school work," Harry chuckled before his face turned back to what it was as he looked to Luna.

"Who am I to you Luna?" Harry asked her. He thought he saw her lips twitch upwards slightly.

"Harry Potter. A great friend," Luna replied. "No more. No less."

"Thank you, Luna," Harry said as he turned to Ginny who was watching on with a confused look. "Same question Ginny."

"Well...I would have said The Boy-Who-Lived before, but I see now that that just isn't true. So I will just say, Harry Potter, my brother's friend," Ginny replied. The last words stung Harry a little but he nodded, turning to Colin.

"Colin?" Harry asked. Colin looked surprised to be included.

"Well I don't really know you, but I know you don't like your fame. I actually hope you'll be my friend," Colin said shyly. Harry smiled at him.

"We're friends, Colin," Harry said happily, causing Colin to smile broadly. Harry turned back to Ron who seemed to be realising his mistake. "You see something there Ron?" Harry asked and Ron's face turned red.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Was all Ron said.

"You know I don't like it, Ron," Harry said seriously. "A year you've been my friend. By now I would have thought you would have had an answer like 'Harry Potter, my best friend' but to hear you say that...it hurts. It's obvious you see me as The Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry, whether you will admit it or not."

"You what?" Hermione asked angrily, standing from her seat. "Are you really that stupid?" She asked loudly.

"I..." Ron trailed off.

"No, I already knew you were that stupid," Hermione said angrily. "But I did think you had more respect for Harry then that! It's one thing to not respect me or my family, but a whole other thing to say that after a year. I'm surprised Harry hasn't kicked you out yet."

"I...Well I'll just go then," Ron said, taking down his trunk.

"That's probably best," Ginny said coldly. "I was able to change my opinion on Harry pretty quickly but you didn't in a year?"

"Maybe he had another motive?" Luna suddenly asked in her dreamy voice. Harry looked to her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps he wanted you to be The Boy-Who-Lived?" Luna suggested and Ron turned a slightly deeper shade of red before he turned and left the compartment.

"I can't believe the nerve of him!" Hermione huffed as she sat down angrily. "How dare he?"

"Did you really think that Luna?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"He didn't respond did he?" Luna asked and Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I knew there was something fishy about how much he talked about you!" Ginny said angrily.

"Thank you all, by the way," Harry said with a weak smile. "I was glad to hear those answers."

"Did you really mean that?" Colin asked. "About being my friend?"

"Absolutely!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sure the rest of us here feel the same way, don't we?" There were agreements from Luna, Hermione and Ginny and Colin grinned broadly.

"Thanks," He said. "I was really worried about all this. I was worried that I wouldn't make a friend and have to hang out with Dennis all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I think that would be a bit sad," Harry and Luna shared a look before continuing the conversation.

The rest of the train ride went by fairly quickly considering the length. Harry introduced Colin to various magical games that Sirius had sent with him as they chatted about the coming year. Harry also showed Colin the various different sweets as well. Colin really liked the Chocolate Frogs and ended up with seven, including Dumbledore and Merlin. During a period where there was not much going on, Harry was reading a book, Luna fell asleep on his shoulder again. And, as he had in the car, he felt strangely at peace and like it was just right.

Luna slept until the Harry woke her up so that she could get changed into her robes. The train slowed and Colin, Ginny and Luna all began to look extremely nervous.

"Just go with Hagrid," Harry said.

"It's really quite beautiful what happens," Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye. "Harry and I will be going a different way to the castle. Just enjoy it."

"You'll all be fine," Harry said which visibly calmed all three. They all soon exited the train and heard Hagrid calling the first years. "We'll see you at the feast."

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 1<strong>__**st**__**/2**__**nd**__**, 1998**_

_Colin was seated in a chair in the safehouse in France. His family had been moved there by the Order of the Phoenix at the insistence of Ginny Weasley and Colin was quite happy with the situation, given what had been happening to Muggle-borns in Britain. But he was also rather annoyed that he had to hide. It just wasn't in his nature. He would rather be fighting.  
><em>

_He had been in hiding for months with his parents and Dennis. The Order of the Phoenix apparently had connections to the Delacour family in France through Bill Weasley so they were able to provide a house for the Creevey family. It was a nice house and they were certainly free to do what they like in the nearby town, but it was still hiding._

_He had been out of contact from the British Wizarding world with the exception of the occasional letter from Ginny. The letters had increased after Easter because she had apparently not gone back to Hogwarts and it made it easier to contact him. She sent a new Galleon in the last one that could be used to send small messages. So far he had heard nothing from it, but he constantly kept it on him._

_As he sat at the table with the rest of his family, he felt something strange in his pocket. He reached in and picked up the Galleon and read the note. It said that they were getting ready to fight. Colin grasped the Galleon and raced upstairs much to the shock of his family. He grabbed the pen that had been given to him by Kingsley Shacklebolt and raced back downstairs._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go back," Colin told his family as their eyes filled with shock. Dennis stood up._

"_No! You stay here! It's safe here!" He said loudly._

"_NO!" Colin roared angrily in a voice he had never used before. "Other than you three, that is my life. Hogwarts is my life. The DA is my life. The magical world is my life. I'm going," He didn't see it, but Dennis reached out to take away the pen. "Sanctuary," Colin said and the Portkey took effect._

_Colin realised all too late that Dennis had grabbed on as they landed in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Shacklebolt had set the Portkey to there because Aberforth was trustworthy. Dumbledore's brother seemed not to bat an eyelid at the two boys landing in his pub._

"_I imagine you two're here to fight?" Aberforth asked in a monotone. Colin nodded his head._

"_Yes, I am, but Dennis isn't," Colin said. "He shouldn't even be here. Can you get him somewhere safe?" Aberforth nodded and took the pen from Colin's hand and made it into a Portkey which took Dennis away. "How do I get to Hogwarts?"_

_Colin caught up with a few Dumbledore's Army members who were preparing to fight before McGonagall showed up and told them all that only people of age could fight. Colin was only a month and a half away and thought that he should be allowed to so he brought it up with McGonagall.  
><em>

"_Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you Peakes!" McGonagall shouted. Colin didn't let that get him down. For appearances sakes, Colin stayed behind but waited until McGonagall left and snuck out into the halls of Hogwarts and into the battle._

_As he moved through the halls, Colin saw people everywhere locked in battle. As he ran, he saw a green bolt streak past his face, nearly hitting him. Colin recognised what it was and turned to his attacker, his wand drawn._

"Stupefy_!" Colin yelled. The red bolt of magic hit the Death Eater in the chest and they crumpled. Colin quickly scanned the area and saw no one else. Colin tied the Death Eater up and ran off. His heart racing, he was mentally preparing himself to fight some more.  
><em>

"_NO!" Colin heard a woman scream and Colin ran towards the sound, hoping he could do some good. As he ran, Colin saw a Death Eater he recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange hit a woman, who Colin assumed was the source of the sound, with a Killing CurseThe woman silently fell to the ground and Bellatrix threw back her head and cackled. With a quick scan Colin saw the body of Professor Lupin nearby._

"_Teach you to marry a werewolf and bear his disgusting, half-breed spawn dear niece!" The insane woman cackled. Colin sent a stunner at her which surprised Bellatrix slightly._

"_Ooh, you look like you need to be taught some manners," Bellatrix sneered as she deftly blocked every spell sent by Colin at her. "And you don't look familiar either. Muggle-born scum are we?"_

"You_ call _me _scum?" Colin asked angrily. "You're a murderer and a Death Eater! You just killed someone and laughed."_

"_You're right, boy, I did," Bellatrix replied with a laugh, spitting at the body of the woman on the ground. "Serves her right. But I'll take just as much pleasure in killing you, mudblood. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Colin had enough in him to jump out of the path of the curse and flee. It was a fight he simply couldn't win so he decided to retreat. He saw a number of Killing Curses hit the ground around him as he ran, but he was lucky to not be hit. Bellatrix's cackles rang in the hallways.  
><em>

_He turned a corner and saw something that made his heart sink. There was a girl, probably second or third year, who was cowering away from a Death Eater who had his wand pointed at her. Colin ran forward and saw the man say the words rather than heard them._

_Colin watched the green curse leave the man's wand and threw himself in front of the girl. The curse hit Colin and he knew no more._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I hoped to have this up earlier, but I had no time. I had to go to a family thing. But, anyways, here's this. I quite liked writing this chapter. It was something I've really been looking forward to. I hope it was good for you.**

**Five different points of view in this chapter if you count Colin in the flashback. I wasn't expecting that to happen, but there you go. I felt it was good to add that about Dumbledore checking the shields of Sirius and Remus. And, yes, this means that they will find out in the next few chapters.**

**I hope you like what I did with Ron here. I wanted to do it in one of my stories so I chose this one because it worked so well here.  
><strong>

**This was the first time I've done a flashback to something that happened in the books. I thought it was something interesting, so I wrote it. It was either this or write a one-shot and this was better. It all came to me as I was writing.**

**The next chapter will be the Sorting and I _still_ don't know what to do with Luna. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? ARGH!**

**My thanks go out to _Umbra8191_, _dennisud_, _A__rpad Hrunta_, _RRW_, _Slyther-Claw Proud_, _bujian_, _Red Phoenix Dragon_, _Vukk_, _hpnut1_,_ SokkasFirst__Fangirl_, _Emily1799_ and _Rori Potter_for reviewing. It really does help that you review. If I haven't contacted you yet, I will do so when I wake up. It's three-thirty in the morning where I am and I need sleep.**

**On that note, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Good night!**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: The Sorting

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: The Sorting<strong>_

_**May 2**__**nd**__**, 1998**_

_Claire Rutherford was sorted into Ravenclaw in 1995 and was living through a terrible war. Luckily for Claire, she was half-blood with her mother being pureblood and her father being a Muggle-born so she was relatively safe. That being said, she knew that her father had been on the run since the beginning of 1998. Her mother could only do so much for him as a pureblood._

_Her family was not one of the Death Eaters. In fact, the pureblood families that her mother descended from were pretty small so she was the only living member of that family. Her mother's maiden name was Carlyle though Claire's Grandmother had been a Goyle. The Goyle's had always been a supporter of people like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but the Carlyle family had been relatively neutral for a long time._

_This was why, even if she was allowed to, Claire would not have fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. While she did support the sentiments that Dumbledore had represented whilst he was alive, she, and her family, did not want to anger He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his followers._

_So when Professor McGonagall told all of the under seventeens to get out of the castle, Claire readily agreed. There was only one flaw in her plan. While she was rushing to get out, something happened, she didn't know what it was, that knocked her out and she lay on the floor. Luckily for her, she didn't get trampled. _

_When she came to, she could see spells flying around and she scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. She wondered how exactly she was alive if the castle was under attack, but attributed it to the fact that she probably looked dead._

_Claire reached into a pocket of her robes, trying to find her wand. She looked for thirty seconds before she realised that she had left it back in her dormitory. Her heart sank. She looked quickly around her and, without really thinking, ran in the direction of the least spells._

_She had to have run down ten corridors before she realised that she was back in the thick of it. Before she could slow herself down, she ran into the back of someone and fell backwards, landing on the ground, propped up against the wall._

_The man that she had run into slowly turned, with a wide grin on his face, showing his yellowish teeth. Claire, whose brain seemed to have stopped functioning, simply started to shake and felt a tear run down her face as she realised that the man was a Death Eater. The man raised his wand and pointed it at her._

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!" He shouted and Claire braced herself but the impact never came as she saw a figure fall down in front of her and a wand clatter to the ground, rolling to her legs. She swiftly picked it up and pointed it at the Death Eater._

"Expelliarmus_!" She shouted, using the only spell that came to her. It was not as effective as it would have been had she used her own wand, but it worked as the wand flew from the man, allowing her to catch it, scramble to her feet and flee, never even seeing the person who had saved her life._

_Claire rounded the first corner and came face-to-face with a witch she had seen too many times before on 'Wanted' posters. Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman cackled as she fingered her wand. Claire froze to the spot, her brain ceasing to function again._

"_Well, well," Bellatrix laughed, putting her wand to Claire's temple. "Look what I found. A student. Did you really think you could protect anyone, dearie?" Bellatrix asked, her face close to Claire's. When Claire finally got her wits about her and she tried to run, she found that she couldn't and began to panic. Apparently Bellatrix had seen this in her eyes because she let out a loud cackle._

"_Oh well," Bellatrix sighed dramatically, tossing her dirty hair behind her. "One less protector. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"_

* * *

><p>Harry stared for a moment at the horseless carriage that was due to take him and Hermione towards the castle. He apparently had stopped walking as Hermione grabbed his arm.<p>

"Come on Harry," She said excitedly. "Ooh! There's one free," She led him to one of the carriages that was, indeed, free. They both got inside and sat down. A moment later, they saw Neville Longbottom approaching.

"Hey," He said shyly, looking up at the two. "Mind if I share with you guys?"

"That's fine, Neville," Harry said with a smile. Neville smiled as he got up into the carriage. Harry noted that there was still room for three. "How was the train ride?"

"It was alright," Neville replied. "Slept for a lot of it. Why didn't Ron sit with you guys?"

"Ron was insensitive," Hermione replied quickly. "We didn't want him there."

"Oh," Neville said. "He seems to believe that he'll be back in your good books soon," Before Harry or Hermione could reply, a taller boy came to their carriage.

"You mind if I sit with you?" He asked with a broad, toothy smile.

"Of course not," Harry replied and the older boy entered.

"I was the last of my friends to reach the carriage and there was no more room," He said. "Thanks a lot. I'm Cedric Diggory," Harry was happy that Cedric was mostly talking to Neville then, as his eyes widened in realisation. He quickly pushed that aside as the three introduced themselves to Cedric. It wasn't long before another approached their carriage.

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I sit here?" Asked a rather attractive Chinese girl.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"I'm Cho Chang, by the way," The Chinese girl said as she sat. After a few introductions, one last person turned up. This time it was a boy who seemed to be headed for third year. His robes had the Slytherin symbol. His hair was long and dark brown and he had a round-ish face.

"Um..." He said as he looked into the carriage. He looked to Harry. "Uh...Don't worry."

"It's okay," Harry said quickly, causing the boy to stop leaving. "Come in. It's not a big deal."

"But...I," He said before looking around and sighing. "Fine."

"Excellent," Harry said. "What's your name?"

"Ethan. Ethan Revala," The boy replied quietly. "You know I'm in Slytherin right?" He asked and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. So?" Harry asked. Hermione and Neville looked at him strangely. "What? Not all Slytherins are like D-Malfoy and Snape," Harry said, looking back to Ethan who had a calculating look on his face.

"I must say, Potter, you are rather open-minded," Ethan said. "I was led to believe that you weren't like that at all."

"Do you hate Harry?" Neville suddenly asked, earning him a glare from Ethan. Cedric and Cho seemed to be watching the conversation unfold with quite some interest.

"How could I?" Ethan asked. "Or more to the point, why should I? My parents weren't Death Eaters, so I have no problem with him ridding the world of the Dark Lord. I don't agree nor do I disagree about the Muggle and Muggle-born debate. I've never met Potter before, nor talked to him so I've had no basis on my thoughts about him. Everything I know about him has been through the Slytherin Common Room, so I know to take it all with a grain of salt. So, to answer your question, no I don't hate Potter, but I could."

There was a silence in the carriage before it began to move.

"Okay then," Cedric said loudly. "Lockhart for Defence this year. I was expecting a woman...or a flamboyant man," Cho laughed while Harry and Ethan snorted. Neville looked slightly confused and Hermione had her nose scrunched up.

"Lockhart _is_ flamboyant," Harry said with a laugh.

"He's also a fraud," Ethan said as he reached into a small bag he had with him.

"That's not true," Hermione said defensively.

"Really Granger?" Ethan asked with a smirk. "Check the date on page three hundred and twenty-seven of _Wanderings With Werewolves_ and then look at page 57 of _Holidays With Hags_. And that's just the first instance."

"I noticed that too," Cho said. "I just thought it was an error."

"An error, Chang?" Ethan replied incredulously. "With magic? No way. Besides, there are heaps of those so-called 'errors' throughout his books. I guarantee you, the man is a fraud."

"Surely Dumbledore would know this," Neville said. "Why would he still hire him?" Ethan and Cedric both shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe Lockhart blackmailed him or something?" Cedric offered and Ethan scoffed.

"Blackmail Dumbledore?" He asked with another scoff. "If he tried that, he would be sent through the Veil. No, I think he may have been the only applicant."

"Why would no one else apply?" Hermione asked.

"They say the subject is cursed," Cho answered. "There hasn't been a Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor in years that has lasted longer than a year."

"And now everyone's scared," Cedric continued. "Who wouldn't be, after Quirrell. Could the curse be getting more aggressive as time goes on?" Harry had no idea what was being talked about, nor did Neville by the look of him, but Cedric, Ethan, Cho and Hermione all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"I'm not really sure," Ethan said. "I guess it would depend on who cast it and how long they were able to actually cast it."

"And for a curse that lasted so long, they would have to have been pretty powerful," Cho said.

"And curses like that break after death," Hermione murmured. "So they have to be alive."

"But none of this really matters," Ethan said quickly. "All that matters is that we get a terrible teacher again. Quirrell was terrible. Tunde wasn't bad," He said as Cedric and Cho nodded.

"But if he is a fraud, and I'm still not convinced that he is," Hermione said quickly. "What does that mean for us?"

"Boredom," Ethan said simply. "And probably a lot of quizzes on himself. Oh wait, I already said boredom."

"I have to agree," Cedric said. "While, like Ethan said, Tunde wasn't bad, the others before him were pretty terrible. I can only hope that Dumbledore gives up on Lockhart once he truly realises what a fraud that the man is."

"So, what?" Neville asked in a shy voice. "We don't get a real education?"

"No," Ethan replied. "And a lot of the subjects aren't quite as bad as having a fraud for a teacher, but they're close. Take History of Magic, for example. It's taught by the ghost of the man who taught it for decades. And, from what I understand, he wasn't all that interesting when he was alive. How many of you just fall asleep in his class?" Harry, Neville, Cedric and Cho put their hands up along with Ethan who looked in surprise at Hermione. "Damn, Granger. I heard you were a bookworm but this is a bit much. Why would you listen to him when you could learn _more_ from the textbooks."

"He's a teacher," Hermione protested.

"So's Snape," That comment award Ethan a strange look from everyone present. He just simply shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't _teach_ Potions, he puts writing on a chalkboard and tells you to go. He talks about how Potions is a science and even an art form, but he doesn't give people the ways to make it so. And I know for a fact that he isn't exactly fair to your houses, particularly Gryffindor, and I don't agree with that.

"I would rather win the House Cup legitimately than win by Snape awarding extra points to Slytherin and taking points from every other house. I mean, last year, McGonagall took one hundred and fifty points from you three," He motioned to Harry, Hermione and Neville. "And you're from her own House. She isn't biased. Of course, you then received points at the end of last year, which I believe you did earn to an extent."

"How?" Harry asked. "No one knows what really happened down there."

"You really think Weasley could keep his overly large trap shut?" Ethan laughed. "I overheard him telling some seventh year boy. He was gloating really. Where is he by the way?"

"He's not our friend," Hermione said coldly and Ethan actually smiled.

"Well good for you," He said. "The other Weasleys I can respect. I mean Dragons and a Cursebreaker? That's awesome! Percy may as well be a Slytherin and Fred and George are actually funny," Harry felt his jaw drop.

"I thought Slytherin hated the Weasleys," Neville said sceptically.

"Not really," Ethan replied with a shrug. "Ron is the type of person who we don't get along with in terms of general personality clashes. Put simply, he is pure Gryffindor. Everyone in this carriage exhibits traits of other houses, myself included. That's why I can get along with you. Pure Gryffindors are not people that I like. But back to the original question, there _are _people within Slytherin, like Malfoy, who hate the Weasleys in general, but most of us don't.

"You lot aren't all bad," Ethan said, as the carriage came to a stop. "But don't think this makes us friends."

"Of course not," Cedric said, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Ethan said, eyeing Cedric. "I'm leaving."

"Thanks for letting me share a carriage," Cho said before leaving.

"I have to go," Cedric said with a smile. "Don't be strangers."

Very soon, Harry, Hermione and Neville were walking up to the castle entrance together. Harry realised, as soon as he saw the majestic castle, that he really did belong at Hogwarts. They were all quickly ushered into the Great Hall and sat down. As this happened, the murmuring started, with a lot of female attention directed at one Gilderoy Lockhart. And, boy, was he enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Hagrid led the group of first years down to the boats and Colin finally got his first glimpse of Hogwarts. He actually gasped at the sheer beauty of the place. He had seen some of the castles scattered around Britain, but he had never seen one quite like Hogwarts.<p>

As Colin entered one of the boats with Luna and Ginny, he thought about how happy he was to have been accepted into a group of friends so easily. It had crossed his mind once or twice that they might not actually like him and that it was going to be a huge practical joke that ended with him humiliated, but he stopped thinking along those lines in the hope that he was absolutely wrong.

The big thing for Colin was the fact that he was friends with the one person he was hoping to be. Of course, he had only chosen Harry because he actually knew his name and that they were around the same age, not because of his fame. It was almost like a dream come true.

Another boy entered the boat when Colin, Luna and Ginny had sat down. He had dark brown hair and looked more than a little frightened. Colin turned to him and extended his hand.

"Hi!" He said excitedly. "I'm Colin Creevey," The boy eyed him slightly before shaking his hand.

"Garion. Garion Revala," He said quickly before looking out at the water.

"Don't be too worried about the water," Colin told Garion. "I go fishing with my dad occasionally and the boat's never been tipped. I imagine that it would be safer with magic," Garion raised his eyebrows slightly but nodded, without saying anything. If Colin hadn't have known that the boy was obviously worried, he would have thought it rude. As it stood, Colin just smiled and leaned towards Luna and Ginny who were in the front of the boat.

"Hey, when does this thing start?" Colin asked just before the boats lurched forwards, setting them in motion. "Alright then."

The boats moved across the lake and Colin couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the castle. That was until Hagrid told them to duck their heads and Colin didn't hear him. Luckily for Colin, Garion had noticed this and pushed Colin's head down enough.

"Thanks," Colin said.

"No problem," replied Garion, looking quite green. The boats docked and Hagrid got out, with the first years following suit. Colin got out and stood between Ginny and Luna, excitedly chatting about the castle as they walked along.

"I've heard so many descriptions of the castle before, but none of them do it justice," Ginny said and Colin nodded fiercely.

"It really is wonderful," He said. "I can't wait to have a look around inside."

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly, talking to a stern looking witch in a large, green witch's hat.

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said and the big man nodded and walked through some doors. McGonagall turned to the group and began a speech. "Let me be the first to welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," There was not a word spoken by the students while Professor McGonagall spoke. Some were silent out of respect, some out of awe and some even out of fear. Colin was one of those in awe of what he was witnessing.

"Now, tonight, before the start of school year feast begins you have to be sorted into houses. These houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. There is also an inter-house competition we run every year at Hogwarts. You will gain points for your achievements and if you break rules you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. When you enter the Great Hall in a moment you will not join your fellow schoolmates, you will walk down the middle and stop at the head of the tables where you will await your sorting. Once the Sorting is complete we will then begin the feast. If you will follow me now please and we can start the Sorting."

Colin was feeling very excited as he walked through the doors and made his way into the Great Hall, stopping right at the very front. He looked out and saw quite a lot of students, watching the first years. He soon found the Gryffindor table and was happy to see Harry and Hermione sitting next to where the first years would be sitting. This made him happy because he knew that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He _would_ be in Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall moved off to a side and picked up a stool and a battered old hat. She moved the stool to the middle of the Great Hall, at the very front of the large table consisting of many teachers. Colin noticed a long silver beard and immediately felt quite excited. He looked back to the hat, just in time to see it open its brim.

_My great expertise,  
>Is required once again,<em>Harry looked_  
>As the new first years,<br>Need Sorting to their den._

_Hogwarts has always,  
>Been a place in many a heart.<br>This school is a place,  
>Where dreams begin to start.<em>

_Bask in the majesty and the glory,  
>That is Hogwarts School.<br>A thousand years it's been here,  
>An educational tool.<em>

_This year is different,  
>As was the last.<br>Knowledge is known,  
>Different to the past.<em>

_You are all together,  
>Though some will lead the way.<br>This is needed, however,  
>To go a different way.<em>

_Alas, think on it no longer!  
>For the time is at the fore.<br>To sort the new students,  
>So that they learn magical lore!<em>

_You may be in wise Ravenclaw,  
>With knowledge of magical arts.<br>Like the brilliant Ignatia Wildsmith,  
>Aspire to be known for smarts.<em>

_Hufflepuff is another great House,  
>In which loyalty is prided.<br>Be true and helpful to all,  
>As Hengist of Woodcroft had provided.<em>

_Gryffindor, the house of the brave,  
>You belong if you have courage to spare.<br>Albus Dumbledore comes from Gryffindor,  
>Have little fear and beware!<em>

_The house of the cunning,  
>Dear old Slytherin,<br>So misunderstood are they,  
>The House that housed Merlin.<em>

_So step up, dear children!  
>Slip me on your head!<br>I'll see in your mind,  
>And see where you should bed!<em>

The hall burst into applause, Colin one of the loudest, as the Hat finished its song. Colin was amazed at the fact that a hat could actually sing. In fact, he was surprised that a hat could do something as amazing as sort a student.

"When I call your name, will you please come up, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall announced, opening a scroll.

"Benson, Ashley," McGonagall announced and a young, blonde girl sat on the stool, looking terrified. She was there for about half a minute before the mouth of the Sorting Hat opened.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat yelled, causing Colin to jump slightly. The Sorting Hat was a lot louder than he expected. Two more names were called and Sorted before Professor said the words that Colin had been very excited for.

"Creevey, Colin," McGonagall announced and the Colin almost ran up to the stool and put the Hat on his head roughly.

"Well you are an excitable one," The Hat said and Colin jumped.

"Wait," He said before hearing something.

"No, no," The Hat said quickly. "I can hear your thoughts. If you need to say something to me, just think it."

_Alright_, Colin thought hesitantly. _Does that mean you can see into my brain?_

"Absolutely," The Hat replied. "I can see everything you have ever experienced and what type of person you are. But don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me."

_Thank you_, Colin replied. _How do you choose my House?_

"Well that really depends," The Hat said. "Knowing what I do about you, I can see that you would do well in all of the Houses with the exception of Slytherin. I don't think there is enough cunning within you."

_What do you think?_ Colin thought.

"It would be between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," The Hat said. "Loyalty and bravery often do go hand in hand, though people sometimes can't see the connection. The question is what trait is more prevalent within you? I see that you would like to go into Gryffindor house with your new friends. Well...two of them at least. The problem with this is that this attitude clearly shows loyalty as well. Quite a tough decision."

_Does my choice mean anything?_ Colin asked quickly.

"It certainly has in the past. People are very complex, you see," The Hat explained. "I was created in order to sort people into four distinct groups with very different qualities. The problem with this is that people aren't just one quality. So, over the years, there have been people that I have had to place solely because of their preference. So I will ask, are you sure?"

Colin thought for a second. _Yes_.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat cried and Colin sighed deeply as he removed the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry stood up and shook his hand. All around him there were cheers and clapping, though not from what appeared to be the Slytherin table.

"I knew you'd be sorted here," Harry said before Colin sat down directly next to him and waited for the next name to be called.

* * *

><p>Luna smiled as she watched Colin grin and take the Sorting Hat off his head. She was pleased that Colin was in Gryffindor with, at least, Harry and Hermione. The memories told them that Colin needed friends and it could have been a problem if Colin had been sorted elsewhere.<p>

This thought made Luna think about her own Sorting. She was still very unsure about where exactly she wanted to be Sorted. All of her life, Luna had wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Put simply, it was the House that she was most suited for and she had always wanted to go there. But since gaining the memory, she had been feeling a very large pull towards Gryffindor. There wasn't really any way that Luna could explain the sudden pull, all she knew was that it was there and that she _really_ wanted to be in Gryffindor with Harry.

These thoughts ran through Luna's head from the time Colin sat down next to Harry and when McGonagall looked up from her scroll and called, "Lovegood, Luna."

Luna's head flew sharply up as she realised what was happening. She walked forward and put the Hat on her head, knowing that she did not know where she wanted to be placed.

"This is interesting," The Sorting Hat said into Luna's ear. "In Remembrance. Very interesting. I have never Sorted anyone who has used that particular potion before."

_It was necessary_, Luna thought.

"It certainly seems that way," The Sorting Hat replied. "I must say that I had no idea that things would ever get quite that bad. I did, however, know that Tom Riddle was capable of doing what he did. That is all I can tell you as I am bound by magic to not reveal anything specific that I see to anyone but the student on whose head I sit."

_So you can't tell me anything about Tom Riddle?_ Luna asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. I cannot," The Sorting Hat said. "But for now, I think we should move on to your Sorting."

_Alright_, Luna replied.

"I can see that you are very conflicted as to what House you would like to be in," The Sorting Hat said. "I can also see that this is directly related to the memories you received."

_Where do you think I should go?_ Luna asked.

"I am quite conflicted. Putting aside the memories you received, you are very suited to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," The Sorting Hat said. "But I must take into account everything. From your memories, and the results of receiving them, I could put you in Gryffindor or Slytherin, although I would be more inclined towards Gryffindor out of the two. There is something..."

_What?_ Luna asked quickly.

"I can see that you are a very unique individual, which is always good," The Sorting Hat said reasonably. "But most people won't like these eccentricities of yours and will likely target you as a result. This would be most prevalent in Ravenclaw, as they think of themselves as the most logical. To avoid this you would either need to go to Hufflepuff or go to where your friends are," Luna lifted the brim of the Sorting Hat and looked at Harry who was smiling at her. Colin and Hermione were smiling as well. "I see you have made your decision."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Luna took the Hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the clapping and cheers. She was also oblivious to the fact that she had a very large smile on her face as she walked to the side of the table that Hermione was seated on. Luna walked over to her and received a hug.

"Congratulations," Luna heard Harry say. She looked over and looked into his green eyes. For some reason that made her believe that she had been sorted correctly.

* * *

><p>Ginny was waiting nervously for her name to be called, wringing her hands. She looked over at the Gryffindor table at Harry, Luna, Hermione and Colin who were watching a girl get sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny also looked at Ron, who was watching Harry and nearly scoffed. Seeing the way that Ron was acting, she realised that she would have been the same way had Luna not talked to her.<p>

Ginny was having serious doubts about Gryffindor. Ever since Ron acted the way that he did on the train, Ginny had been thinking about what being in Gryffindor would really be like. Ron had shown her a side of Gryffindor that she had not seen before. Her entire family were in Gryffindor, but she wondered whether that was exactly a good thing.

Ron was jealous, apparently, was only friends with Harry for the fame. Fred and George were near failures in school-work, but they could be as crafty as Slytherins and smart as Ravenclaws. Percy, everyone knew, could easily have been a Slytherin and, no doubt, had to talk his way out of it. Charlie was doing a job that could endanger his life. Her mother was a little too maternal. Her father was a little too submissive. Bill was really the only person in her family that she couldn't really find negatives to. He was in a relatively safe job and was a wonderful brother. It was all just too much and Ginny was beginning to wonder if she would be better off in a different House.

"Revala, Garion," McGonagall called and Ginny snapped out of it, remembering the boy from the boats. Garion made his way up to the stool, looking a little frightened. As he put the Hat on his head, Ginny noticed his eyes flicker towards the Slytherin table. He sat under the Hat for about a minute and a half before the brim in the old, patched hat opened.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted and the Hall burst into applause from three of the tables. Ginny looked to the Slytherin table and saw a large number of them glaring at a boy with long, dark brown hair who didn't seem phased at all. If anything, he had a small smile on his face. Ginny looked back to Garion who walked to the Hufflepuff table with a small, shy smile on his face.

Ginny went back to thinking for a while until it finally came to her.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall announced and Ginny took a deep breath before stepping forward, slipping on the Hat and sitting on the stool.

"Interesting," The Hat said in her ears. "A female Weasley. Not many of those in the past."

_I'm the first in a long time_, Ginny clarified.

"I don't think I've sorted a Weasley like you in quite some time," The Hat said. "For many years, Weasleys have only wanted to be Gryffindors. Even those who belonged somewhere else," Ginny could tell that he was referencing Percy, but let it go.

_So where do I belong?_ Ginny asked.

"Ah, but this is tough," The Hat said. "You are, indeed, full of courage. You are also smart and willing to learn. You are loyal as well. And you can be as cunning as anyone. All four traits. The big thing is choosing where you would be best suited. Are you mostly courageous, smart, loyal or cunning? I don't think that Slytherin is a wise choice for you, given the consensus among that House about your family. I also don't think Ravenclaw is a choice because you don't pride your knowledge above everything else."

_So Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?_ Ginny asked.

"Indeed," The Hat replied. "I do have to account for your recent...change of heart regarding Gryffindor, but the decision is still quite difficult."

_Whatever you think_, Ginny thought. _I don't want to make this decision_.

"Alright then," The Hat said before falling silent for about ten seconds. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted and Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she lifted the Hat off her head. The first thing she noticed was that the applause from Gryffindor was not nearly as loud as it was for anyone else, other than a Slytherin.

As she walked to the Hufflepuff table, Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Luna, Hermione, Colin, Fred, George and Percy all applauding her with big smiles on their faces. This made Ginny feel a lot better, at least until she looked at Ron who was watching her with a slightly quizzical, almost disgusted look on his face. Ginny approached the Hufflepuff table and was greeted by a tall boy who was smiling.

"Hi. I'm Cedric Diggory," He said and Ginny recognised his last name. The Diggory's lived close to them. "And welcome to Hufflepuff," Ginny nodded and smiled as she sat next to a girl with long, blonde hair.

"My name's Ashley Benson," The girl said shyly. "I'm a Muggle-born, so I'm new at all this."

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny replied with a smile. "My whole family's magical, so I can help you through it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2022<strong>_

_Harry was awoken by the sound of a siren. The siren came courtesy of a ward that he set up a few years earlier to warn him if the Ministry of Magic ever came under attack. He sat bolt upright and nearly flung himself out of his bed. Ginny, who had been sleeping next to him, did the same._

"_The Ministry?" She asked quickly as they both transfigured their clothes into something more appropriate._

"_Looks like it," Harry said gruffly as he magicked his shoes onto his feet. "I have to go. I'm sure it's Voldemort."_

"_Be careful," Ginny said worriedly before Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Just look after Lily, okay?" Harry said and Ginny nodded. "I'm off," And with that, Harry disapparated straight to the Ministry, which he was able to do because of his position as Head of the Auror Department. When he got there he found three Aurors locked in battle with Voldemort while many others were already on the ground. Almost immediately after touching down, Harry heard footsteps running towards him. He whirled around, wand in hand, to find Kingsley Shacklebolt running towards him._

"_He's alone and has already taken out six of your men. He seems to be a lot more powerful than ever," Kingsley said quickly and gruffly._

"_We need to take measures," Harry said as he turned around in time to see another Auror get hit with the green curse. "Order what's left of the _Daily Prophet_ to print leaflets ordering people to place their homes under the Fidelius Charm. We cannot have these attacks continuing, Kingsley. He can't attack us if he can't find us."_

"_I agree, Harry," Kingsley said as another Auror fell, leaving only one. "But not everyone can perform that charm."_

"_Round up everyone that can, and roster them on," Harry said quickly. "Our numbers are dwindling, so it won't take as long as we think. Just get it done Kingsley," Harry said authoritatively, not taking the time to realise that he was ordering the Minister For Magic to do things._

"_Alright," Kingsley said. "I'm on it," Harry started to walk briskly forward as the last Auror fell and Voldemort began to laugh. Harry watched as Voldemort pointed his wand towards the sky._

"Morsmordre_!" He shouted and the Dark Mark flew from his wand. He was about to say something else, but his red eyes flickered to Harry._

"_Hello there, Tom," Harry said casually. "Long time no see."_

"_Harry," Voldemort said almost politely. "It has been a while now, hasn't it. I was beginning to think that you didn't have the guts to face me."_

"_You know, Tom," Harry said, "It always amazes me how easy it is for you to delude yourself into thinking something is true when it isn't," Harry looked around at the atrium. "Tell me, Tom, do you remember the last time we were here together?"_

"_The old man isn't here to save you this time, Harry," Voldemort said with a laugh. "He barely saved you that day," Harry took this opportunity to point his wand at Voldemort._

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!" He shouted and watched as the green curse flew from his wand. Voldemort merely stepped out of the way._

"_Well, Harry," Voldemort remarked, "I must say that something has changed since that day. I remember you trying an unforgivable on dear Bellatrix and failing. Tell me, Harry...what changed? What made you capable of this? What made you able to cast the Killing Curse?"_

"_You killed my sons!" Harry yelled. "You killed James and Albus!" Voldemort laughed._

"_Isn't that beautiful?" Voldemort said sarcastically. "You named your boys after your father and the old man. Two men who were too weak to resist my wishes. Looks like they lived up to their namesakes after all!"_

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry shouted again and Voldemort dodged. Harry then sent a barrage of offensive spells towards Voldemort, which he either dodged or blocked with ease. After about two minutes, Voldemort finally raised his wand._

"Relegatum_," Voldemort intoned and Harry was hit with an invisible force, sending him into a large pillar behind him before he slumped to the floor, unconscious._

_All of a sudden, Harry jerked awake and found that he was looking into the eyes of Voldemort. He tried to reach for his wand but found that he was tied up._

"_Don't worry, Harry," Voldemort said, pacing the room and twirling Harry's wand. "I'm not going to kill you. Not tonight. You deserve to suffer. And suffer you will. This is why I am going to leave."_

"_Why would you? You could kill me right now!" Harry yelled. As he did, he realised that they were still in the Ministry Atrium._

"_As I said, Harry," Voldemort replied, dropping Harry's wand. "I want you to suffer. I want you to lose everything you love and hold dear. I want you to know that you failed. I want you to know that you cannot defeat me because you have no clue as to where the last Horcrux is. I want you to know the power of Lord Voldemort...the true power of Lord Voldemort...before I kill you. And know this, Harry James Potter...it will happen," And with those words, Voldemort seemed to shimmer away and the ropes binding Harry disappeared. Harry fell forward and hit the stone floor of the Ministry Atrium, his head mere inches from his wand. He sighed out and laid on the cold stone for quite some time. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Sorry for the gap in updating, though it isn't as long as my other story, _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_. With Christmas, New Year's, going on a trip, looking after babies and toddlers and watching a hell of a lot of _LOST_, I really haven't had a lot of time to write. But here you go. I have decided that the best way to tell this story is from multiple perspectives. I originally was just going to have it from Harry and Luna's perspectives, and they will be the main two, but I can tell more of the story by having different perspectives. So I will.  
><strong>

**I took the Sorting Hat's song from _Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin_ and altered it to suit this story. It's so damn hard writing a new song that I couldn't have been bothered.**

**I hope you like Ethan and Garian Revala. I got the name Garion from David Eddings' _The Belgariad_. I have plans for both of them and I thought it would be interesting to have one brother in Slytherin and the other in Hufflepuff.**

**Ginny in Hufflepuff! I felt that I needed to do something to show the change in her. I know some of you won't like it, but it made sense to me, so that's how it is. And, as you can see, I put Luna in Gryffindor. I decided that while I was writing, and I realise that it is really the only logical choice.**

**Also, some of you asked about the girl that Colin saved and what happened to her, so I decided to write a flashback for her. I really debated having her live, but it seemed worse having her die, so I did it. If Rowling can kill Colin just to show the ruthfulness of war, I can kill an OC that I made up. So there!**

**Thank you all for reading and I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter.**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Knowledge of the Marauders

_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: The Knowledge of the Marauders<strong>_

"Now, before we begin our lovely feast, I must implore you to listen to the words of an old man," Dumbledore said, standing to address the students. "I would like you all to welcome the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart who has agreed to take the post this year." There was loud cheers and applause at that announcement. None of which Luna took part in.

Luna looked over and saw that Harry wasn't clapping at all, either. Hermione seemed to be doing so rather dubiously and Colin looked excited about it. Luna realised that he would need to be told the truth.

"Let the feast, begin," Dumbledore said happily and food began to pile up in front of them. Luna immediately went for some mashed potato that was situated nearby as well as some roast beef.

"Are you both happy to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, looking to Luna and Colin.

"Yes!" Colin said excitedly. "And I love Hogwarts! It's amazing."

"It really is, isn't it?" Harry commented before looking to Luna. "What about you Luna?"

"I'm pleased to be here, Harry," Luna replied, putting down her fork. "The Hat told me that I could have been in any of the Houses."

"Even Slytherin?" Neville asked from next to Harry. He sounded a little worried. Luna simply nodded.

"The Hat said I'd be good in any of the Houses as well," Harry said and Neville eyed Harry strangely. "It was actually tossing up between Slytherin and Gryffindor before I told it to place me here."

"You've never told me this," Hermione said and Harry just shrugged. Luna was happy that there was someone else that could have been in Slytherin out of her friends.

"I can't see you as a Slytherin," Neville said.

"Neither can I," Colin commented. Luna saw Harry look over to the Slytherin table and smile lightly. She followed his gaze and saw Draco.

"They aren't all bad," Harry said after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. "Neville, you know that. Remember Ethan?"

"Ethan?" Colin asked. Luna felt the same question arise in her head, but she knew that it would get asked and said nothing.

"Ethan Revala," Harry explained and Luna saw Colin's eyes widen. "He shared a carriage with us."

"I met his brother," Colin said quickly. "Garion. He was just sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Strange, that," Neville said. "I can't remember any siblings being in those two Houses."

"Speaking of Hufflepuff," Harry suddenly said. "Ginny was a bit of a surprise."

"Not really," Luna said airily. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "After what happened with Ronald on the train, I would not be surprised if Ginevra rethought about Gryffindor. Besides, she _is_ very loyal."

"What happened with Ron on the train?" Neville asked. Harry opened his mouth, but Luna found herself answering first.

"Ronald thought that it would be a good thing to say that he saw Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived," Luna said. "And then Harry showed that not one of us thought of him as that."

"Idiot," Neville muttered, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh. "What?"

"You just didn't sound like you then," Harry said with a smile.

"You are normally very timid," Hermione said with a nod.

"Well he is," Neville said fervently. "I'm not even a close friend of yours, Harry, but I know you hate all that stuff. How could he think that?"

"I don't really know," Harry said. There was a silence as they all ate for a while before Colin spoke up.

"This place looks really huge. Bigger than I expected," he said, looking around. "I think I'll get lost a lot."

"Don't worry too much," Harry said with a knowing smile. "I'm going to have a talk with Fred and George about something tonight. If it works, I'll be able to help you get around easier."

"Harry..." Hermione said warningly.

"What?" Harry asked. "I know what I'm doing. I'm just going to reclaim what rightfully belongs to the son of Prongs." Luna giggled and Hermione looked at her.

"You know what he's talking about, don't you?" she asked and Luna nodded.

"Yes, I do. And I completely approve," Luna said. "Trust me, his head is completely Wrackspurt free."

"Welcome new Gryffindors!" a voice suddenly said, causing Luna to jump slightly. Standing behind Colin was a ghost.

"Hi Nick!" Harry said happily. "How were your holidays?"

"Dreadful, to be honest," the ghost said before turning back to the First Years. "You should all be very proud to be sorted into my old house."

"You're a ghost aren't you?" Colin asked excitedly and loudly, causing a few laughs.

"Yes, I am," the ghost said plainly. "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington."

"Wait," one of the other first year girls said. "Nearly-Headless Nick."

"I much prefer –" he began but was cut off.

"How are you _nearly_ headless?" Colin asked. Nick glared at him lightly before grabbing his ear and pulling, causing his head to seemingly come off his neck. There was a small piece of skin holding the head on, however, meaning he was not truly headless.

"Cool," Colin breathed as Nick plopped his head back on and glided away.

"That's going to happen every year, isn't it dear brother?" a voice said as he squeezed himself between Harry and Colin. It was Fred. Luna was sure of it.

"It does seem to," the other one said before squeezing in between Harry and Neville.

"Harrykins!" Fred said. "Word has it that you wanted to talk to us."

"Word does travel fast. I'd like to meet him one day," George said. "So what is it?"

"The son of Prongs requires use of the Marauder's Map," Harry said and the twins' eyes widened almost comically.

"If you know about the map, you will know the passwords," Fred said.

"To open and close it," George clarified.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Mischief managed," Harry said immediately and the twins actually looked winded.

"We are in the presence of royalty," Fred breathed.

"The son of Prongs," George said, with the same tone.

"Wait a minute," Fred said suddenly, as both of the twins looked up.

"If you know who Prongs is," George said.

"Who are the rest?" Fred asked

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," Harry snarled. "Moony is Remus Lupin and Padfoot is Sirius Black."

"We see," the twins said together in a sage-like voice.

"You'll have it tonight," George said.

"But we must ask if we can use it on occasion," Fred said. "We still haven't completely memorised it yet."

"No problem," Harry said with a smile. "Now it might be best if you get moving. Neville looks a bit squashed."

"The Marauders Map?" Hermione asked as the twins walked away.

"Sirius told me about it a while ago," Harry said. "It's a map of the school that Dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew made. I'll show you later."

"How did you know that they had it?" Colin asked. _Bugger_, Luna thought as she looked at Harry. It was clear that he hadn't thought of that.

"It's rather clear isn't it?" Luna asked, causing four sets of eyes to go to her. "The twins are notorious for getting in trouble. Sirius told Harry that Filch had it. So either the twins had the Map or they would be able to get a hold of it."

"Exactly," Harry said with a grateful smile directed at Luna which made her feel happy. "And now that I'll have it, I'll just let you two use it to help you get around the school," Harry said happily.

"Thank you Harry," Luna said gratefully.

"Yeah! This'll help loads!" Colin said happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31<strong>__**st**__**, 2017**_

"_Are you sure about this James?" Albus nervously asked his older brother who scoffed and stopped pacing._

"_Of course," James said, truly believing what he was saying. "I wouldn't have planned this out this way if I wasn't sure, Al."_

_James and Albus were sitting in James' room alone, waiting for a sound. Just one sound. This was two months of planning and James wasn't ready for this to fail. They only had one chance and he wanted this to work more than anything in the whole world. James stopped posting and began to stare at a poster of the Falmouth Falcons on the wall next to his bed._

"_But what if we get caught?" Albus asked and James looked sharply at him._

"_We won't," James said quickly and more sharply than he had intended. "And if we do, there isn't much that Mum and Dad can do. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, after all."_

"_They could stop us going," Albus said in the same worrying tone. James stared at him for a minute before breaking out in laughter. Albus did not look amused._

"_They wouldn't stop us from going," James said. "You know how Dad feels about Hogwarts and how he always said it's like home to him." His father had indeed said that a lot, though he usually said 'used to be like home' and not 'it is like home' though James saw no reason to add that in there. Albus seemed to pick up on that._

_While James would probably never admit it, he was quite proud of his younger brother and how smart he was. He, in some ways, admired it. But he always felt that he wasn't destined to be that type of person, so he tried to be funny. Funny he was good at._

_Albus opened his mouth again but closed it when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. James waited for a few seconds and he felt joyous when he realised that he hadn't heard a door close._

"_You ready?" James asked Albus excitedly. Albus reluctantly nodded as James opened his door, checked to see whether anyone was around and, seeing no one, exited his room with his younger brother in tow._

_The brothers moved quickly down the hallway and found the door to their father's study open. It was a triumph, really, because it was normally kept locked with magic. James pushed the door open and it squeaked slightly but he ignored it and pressed on._

_The room had a surprising amount of books on shelves and a lot of paperwork strewn over a desk that was, clearly, where their father worked. James looked back to his brother and put a finger to his own lips to show his brother that he was not to say anything. Albus nodded as James swiftly moved behind the desk and began opening drawers._

_James rifled through the drawers of his father's desk for a few minutes before he came upon an old piece of parchment with nothing written on it. James reverently picked it up and looked at it. James only came back to reality when Albus hissed, signifying that he had heard a sound._

_James quickly closed a drawer and moved out of the room. The minute that they entered James' room, James heard footsteps ascend the stairs near their father's office. The footsteps entered the office and the door closed. James let out a breath and, once again, looked at the parchment._

"_Are you sure that's it?" Albus asked, looking at the parchment in James' hand. James nodded._

"_This is what Dad described, isn't it?" James asked, handing the parchment to Albus who took it gingerly._

"_It is," Albus said happily. "When can we try it out?"_

"_I wouldn't want to risk it now," James said thoughtfully. "We'll try it as soon as we get to Hogwarts. Okay?"_

"_Yeah," Albus said with a broad smile which James returned. James was already excited to be going back to Hogwarts, but he thought that the addition of the Marauder's Map would make it even better._

* * *

><p>Luna was very nervous once the feast was over, and began to pick at her fingernails as the First Years were led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Hermione had already left to go there, and there were two fifth year prefects that Luna didn't know leading them all.<p>

"You alright Luna?" Colin asked, looking at her hands. Luna looked at him and smiled ruefully.

"Oh, I'm okay," Luna said. "I'm just a little anxious about having to sleep in a bed that isn't my own, you see."

"I feel the same way," Colin admitted. "I didn't really get a chance to go to any sleepovers, because I never really had any close friends. I'm used to my bed and I think it'll be hard to get used to." Luna smiled at the boy brightly. She didn't think that there would be anyone else that would have the same problem as her.

"How about we both make a promise, then?" Luna asked as the group of First Years and the Fifth Year prefects ascended a flight of stairs.

"What's that?" Colin asked, a little nervously.

"That we'll both get to sleep tonight," Luna replied, smiling. "Maybe it'll help."

"Alright," Colin said with a nod. "I promise."

"I promise as well, then," Luna said happily, just as they reached the portrait of a rather large lady, in all pink. She looked up and saw the group of First Years and a strange smirk came onto her face.

"Password?" she asked formally as she eyed the First Years.

"Sword Stroke," the girl prefect said and the portrait nodded before swinging open, revealing a circular hole that the Prefects walked into, the First Years following. Luna and Colin, being the smallest of the First Years, were helped up by two boys that Luna failed to recognise because of a combination of anxiety and tiredness.

"You should remember that password," the boy prefect said. "It'll change at least once a month. But don't worry, someone will tell you. This is the Gryffindor Common Room. All Gryffindors will spend a lot of their time here, and we hope that you feel at home." After that he went into a huge speech about curfew times.

"Alright," the girl prefect said with a broad, nice smile. "The girls' dorms are up the stairs and to the left and the boys' dorms are upstairs and to the right. Boys, don't try to go into the girls dorms. You won't like what happens." She smiled evilly at the male prefect who turned slightly red while some of the First Year boys looked a little disgusted at the thought of going into the girls' dorm. Colin was not one of them. She laughed before continuing. "You'll see a plate above a door that says 'First Year'. That's where you go. Your things are already there."

After that, the Prefects waved off the First Years, most of whom immediately raced up the stairs to see their dorms. Luna looked at Colin with a questioning look as she had expected him to do the same. He simply shrugged before turning to look around the room.

Luna was quite pleased with the look of the room and felt that it was quite homey. She had heard stories from her father about what the Ravenclaw Common Room was like, and she was sure that this one was better. She looked back around to see that Colin had spotted Harry and Hermione standing a while away.

Luna didn't bother to go to them straight away as it looked like they were having a nice conversation. Luna was content to simply stand and watch them. After about a minute, Harry looked over at her and smiled a broad, warm smile that Luna couldn't help but smile back to. Harry said something to Hermione and Colin who both nodded as Harry walked away before continuing what they were talking about.

"Everything okay Luna?" Harry asked. Luna shrugged.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "I just thought that Colin might like some time to talk to you two alone. I was content to watch." Harry looked at her with a questioning look before smiling.

"That was nice of you," he said. "I did actually want to ask you something."

"What's that?" Luna asked, genuinely interested.

"How do you think you'll sleep tonight?" Harry asked. Luna raised her eyebrows. "On the day that you asked if I could stay at your house, I remember you telling Mrs Weasley that."

"Oh, I think I'll be fine," Luna said, looking over to Colin who was gaping at Hermione who was chuckling slightly. "I did promise after all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that I should say," Luna replied with a smile.

"That's fine," Harry said. "I think you'll be fine. The beds are really very comfy. Anyway, we should go and talk to Hermione and Colin." Luna nodded, but yawned, finally feeling that she was truly very tired. Harry laughed.

"I don't think that it will be a very long talk," Luna commented with a small smile. They walked over to the other two who looked up.

"Are you going to actually show me now?" Hermione asked irritably as she looked at Harry who smirked, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket along with his wand. Luna and Colin looked at each other but said nothing.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said, tapping his wand once on the parchment. All of a sudden, the parchment began to fill with ink blots that slowly formed something comprehensible.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br>are proud to present  
>THE MARAUDER'S MAP<em>

Luna smiled as she read it while Colin breathed in sharply in excitement. Harry just chuckled.

"Fred and George gave it to me not long before you two came in, so this is my first time using it," he said as he unfolded the parchment to reveal what was very clearly a large map of the entire school.

"And those names are where those people actually are?" Hermione asked, pointing to the name 'Albus Dumbledore'. Harry nodded. "So this is basically spying?" she then accused.

"Only if it's used for that," Luna said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Colin and Luna will use it to get around the school, not spy on Dumbledore."

"This is so cool," Colin said wonderously.

"There was something that Sirius told me to try," Harry said, pointing his wand at the map. "Mischief managed," he said and the ink disappeared immediately. He then passed the parchment to Colin. "Put your wand to it and say 'reveal your secrets'." Colin nodded quickly and pulled out his wand. He tapped it to the parchment.

"Reveal your secrets," he said and the ink appeared again.

_Mr Moony presents his compliments to Colin Creevey, and hopes that he realises the enormity of what the spawn of Prongs is allowing him to do._

_Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Colin Creevey must be important to have such a large honour bestowed upon him._

_Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that he never had a chance to meet Colin Creevey as a child as his son would have impeccable taste in friends._

_Mr Wormtail bids Colin Creevey good day, and advises him to solemnly swear that he is up to no good before having his mischief managed._

"Wow," Colin said as the ink faded.

"That's what Sirius said would happen if one of my friends used it," Harry said. "If it were anyone that wasn't my friend, they would be insulted."

"Can I try it out?" Colin asked, nearly bouncing in his chair. Harry nodded and Colin immediately tried it out. They proceeded to talk for another fifteen minutes before both Luna and Colin yawned nearly as one. It was then that the four of them decided to actually get some sleep.

Luna bid goodnight to her friends before heading upstairs to her dormitory. She opened the door to find that the other three girls were already in bed and either asleep or very nearly there. Luna found her bed, got her pyjamas and changed. She then proceeded to actually test the bed out.

_Harry was right_, Luna thought, laying her head on a pillow and putting a sheet over her body. _These beds _are _comfy_. But despite that thought, Luna still found it very difficult to actually get to sleep. It had to have taken her more than an hour, but she did eventually fall asleep and dreamt some lovely dreams.

Luna, being used to waking early, was the first of the girls in her dorm to actually wake up. She looked at their sleeping forms before mentally shrugging and leaving them to their fates if they didn't get up on time. Luna quickly got ready for the day and headed down to the Common Room where she found Colin sitting in an armchair.

"Good morning, Colin," Luna said brightly as she sat down near him.

"Morning," he said back to her, just as brightly, if not more so. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"I feel very refreshed," Luna replied. "It did take me a while to actually fall asleep, though."

"Same here," Colin said. "I love the beds though. I think I would have gotten to sleep quicker if the other boys weren't up later than me. They were loud too. I just tried to ignore them. It was hard though."

"I can imagine," Luna said with a smile. "The other girls in my dorm were asleep when I got up there."

They talked for a while longer, waiting for Harry or Hermione to get up. Despite having the map, they both thought that it was nice to wait. Besides, it was fairly early and people were only just beginning to actually wake up.

The two waited until Harry and Hermione woke up and then the four of them went down to breakfast. Harry gave Luna and Colin the map before they set off for their first lesson of the day which was, unfortunately, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart.

Luna was pleased to have the Map as it made actually getting to the class a lot easier. In fact, Luna and Colin were the first two there. Lockhart, the bumbling fool that he was, was over ten minutes late to the class. Luna looked at Colin at that point and saw that he still seemed excited. Luna had to stifle a groan that very nearly escaped her mouth.

The idiot of a man then decided to test the class on what was found in his lie-filled books. And the majority of the questions weren't really about his so-called 'achievements' but more about himself. Luna answered each and every question deliberately wrong and insulting.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? _Greenish-brown.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _To be the world's largest fraud.

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _Fooling as many people as he has.

And it went on until question number 52.

_52. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _How should I know? And probably a sack of ill-earned gold and maybe a brand new book to bring him a sack of ill-earned gold.

Luna actually laughed out loud when she saw the red colour that Lockhart's face turned upon seeing her answer sheet. Upon hearing this, Lockhart looked up and smiled dazzlingly at her which just made her laugh even more. Either he was trying to charm her or he thought she was just joking. The girls in the class all glared at her with an amazing level of hatred while the boys mostly just looked at her strangely, Colin included.

It was during her last class of the day, Transfiguration, that Luna received a note from an older student.

_Miss Lovegood,_

_I require your presence immediately after the end of your lesson with Professor McGonagall. Padfoot and Moony need to learn new tricks. I absolutely adore sherbet lemons by the way._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Luna put the note away in her pocket before turning back to help Colin transfigure a matchstick into a needle, having already done so herself. Luna was very happy that Sirius and Remus would find out the truth, but she also wished that she could tell Hermione and Colin. While she knew that she had to keep it from them, it still felt wrong to do so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31<strong>__**st**__**, 2017**_

_Harry was working in his office the day before his sons were due to go to Hogwarts. The reason he was working so hard was because he wanted to be able to take the morning off in order to see James and Albus off from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He didn't want to have to say that he couldn't because of work commitments. He already felt that he spent too much time working._

_Harry was very much dreading the day that his beautiful Lily had to go to Hogwarts. He loved all of his children, but not being able to see them as often as he would like hurt him beyond measure. He, not for the first time, wished that Hogwarts wasn't a boarding school._

_Harry looked up from his desk and smiled before standing and walking out of the room and down the stairs. When he came down the stairs, he saw Lily playing with her friend Carol that lived next door and smiled._

"_Are you two having fun?" he asked and they both smiled at him._

"_We are, Daddy," Lily said with a dazzling smile. "Thank you for letting Carol come over."_

"_It's my pleasure angel," Harry said before making his way to the kitchen where Ginny was preparing dinner._

"_You finished honey?" she asked before giving him a kiss._

"_No," Harry replied while pouring himself a glass of water. "I just thought it was time." He felt a slight tingle go through his body._

"_You're actually letting them take it?" Ginny asked with a slight smirk._

"_If I just gave it to them, I think it would mean less," Harry said, smirking back at her. "I'd better go back up there and get back to work. I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Ginny replied as he kissed her again._

_Harry then made his way upstairs and into his office, noticing that the door was open wider than he had left it. He chuckled lightly as he closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair behind his desk and immediately reached for the drawer that had held the Map. Seeing that the Map was gone, Harry smiled and closed the drawer, getting back to his work.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry sat down in one of the chairs offered to him by Dumbledore. He looked over and saw Luna do the same. Harry's first classes were actually quite annoying because they were going over things that they had done in First Year that Harry had inconveniently forgotten over the holidays.<p>

"How was your day?" Dumbledore asked kindly to both of them.

"Oh, it was alright," Luna said. "I could have done without Lockhart's ego-stroking quiz, but that cannot be helped."

"I can imagine," Dumbledore said with an almost visible cringe. "I had to agree to him using that quiz."

"So it'll be bad?" Harry asked. He shook his head when Dumbledore and Luna both nodded.

"You can make it fun, though," Luna commented airily.

"How?" Harry asked. He noticed that the Headmaster was even interested.

"Answer all of the questions deliberately wrong and, if possible, insultingly," Luna said causing Harry to laugh. "I think he thought I was joking."

They weren't able to say anything else as the fireplace in the office flared up with green flames and Remus walked out. Almost immediately after him, Sirius stumbled out.

"Bloody Floo takes time to work out," Sirius mumbled, making everyone laugh. Sirius looked up and was surprised to see Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Great to see you too, Sirius," Harry said as he stood up and gave his godfather a hug.

"Hello Luna," Sirius said and Luna nodded.

"Hello Sirius. Remus," Luna said, nodding towards Remus.

"How are you Luna?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm just fine, although I do despise Professor Lockhart," Luna replied. "Talk about a Wrackspurt infestation." Remus looked at her for a moment.

"Indeed," he replied before looking to Dumbledore who was watching with a slightly amused look on his face. "What is this about? Why do I get the feeling that I won't much like it." Dumbledore smiled slightly and conjured two more chairs next to Harry.

"I think you should both sit," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chairs. Harry sat between Luna and Sirius while Remus sat next to Sirius. "We are here because of something that Harry and Luna have found out over the holidays."

"What did they find out?" Sirius asked, sounding intrigued. Harry suddenly felt slightly anxious about telling Sirius and Remus everything. It was a very big thing to have to do. He could only hope that they accepted it.

"Before we tell you, you must promise me that you will not reveal this to anyone. At all. This is of the utmost importance," Dumbledore said in a grave voice. Harry saw Sirius and Remus' eyes widen.

"Of course we won't," Sirius said.

"Absolutely not," Remus replied seriously, sitting forward. "But I do have to wonder what could warrant this. What's going on Albus?" Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward in his chair, his fingers interlaced together.

"Have either of you heard of the potion known as 'In Remembrance'?" he asked. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath come from Sirius' direction and looked immediately at the man who looked surprised.

"You have to be joking!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore shook his head. "Really? Who?"

"Wait," Remus said quickly. "What's this about? What's 'In Remembrance'?" Harry looked over to see Sirius look to his best friend.

"It's a potion that one of my ancestors created," Sirius replied and Harry's eyes widened at that knowledge. "What it does is send back an hour's worth of memories to a certain time in a person's life. It's a very dark potion. There has been only one other documented use which was my ancestor." Remus looked to Dumbledore, apparently to try and receive confirmation.

"Sirius is correct," Dumbledore said gravely. "Everything he has said is true."

"And who did it?" Remus asked. Dumbledore's eyes went towards Harry and Luna.

"What?" Sirius and Remus shouted together, shifting forwards to the edge of their seats.

"Harry or Luna?" Sirius asked, looking between the two of them.

"Both," Luna replied. Sirius slumped back into his chair while Remus looked on, shocked. Harry was beginning to wonder if telling them was the right idea.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he raised his hands to his face. "What could make you do that? It requires a sacrifice AND for you both to die." Remus paled.

"A sacrifice? A _human_ sacrifice?" Remus asked shakily, looking at Dumbledore who nodded. "There must be a good reason otherwise you wouldn't have listened to them."

"There is," Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Voldemort gained power," Harry said.

"Voldemort's dead," Sirius said quickly.

"Not dead," Harry said with a shake of his head. "He had Horcruxes. _Has_ Horcruxes." Sirius and Remus gasped.

"More than one?" They both immediately asked.

"Ah, good," Dumbledore said. "You already know what they are."

"Yes," Harry said. "We thought there were seven, but it turns out there were eight."

"Eight," Sirius breathed. "Eight. Eight Horcruxes."

"Do you know what they are?" Remus asked. "Where they are?"

"All but one," Luna said. "Lucius Malfoy had a diary. There is a ring in the Gaunt Shack. Slytherin's Locket at Grimmauld Place. Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringott's. Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem in the Room of Requirement here at Hogwarts. Nagini, Voldemort's snake, though that isn't a Horcrux until my fourth year. We don't know where or what one is."

"Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked. "My old house? What? Did Voldemort give one to Regulus?"

"Not exactly," Harry said.

"Hold on. That's only seven," Remus pointed out. "What's number eight?"

"Me," Harry said sombrely. Sirius' eyes flew open and went to Harry's scar.

"You?" he asked in a strangled tone. "How?"

"We can only really guess," Dumbledore said. "I think Voldemort's soul went into Harry at the moment the scar on Harry's head opened. I believe that Lily's sacrifice made the Killing Curse rebound onto Voldemort, which tore his soul. When this happened, it is likely that the soul latched onto the only living thing available at the time, which was Harry. It probably entered through the wound on Harry's forehead."

"Merlin," Sirius breathed, grabbing hold of his godson and pulling him into a hug. "But I need to know. Did you get the Horcrux out?"

"Yes," Harry said sadly, remembering the memories.

"How?" Remus asked. It was a question that Harry really didn't want to answer.

"Voldemort killed me," Harry said quietly.

"But he came back," Luna said quickly. "He was given the choice to come back or move on. He chose to come back and he defeated Voldemort, only not really."

"I think, from here, Remus, Sirius and I will view the memories and that will answer any remaining questions," the four nodded and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Luna. "I will require both of your memories, and then you may go. Although, we do need to discuss something first."

"What's that Professor Dumbledore?" Luna asked.

"I would like you to inform Miss Granger and Mr Creevey that they will have Occlumency lessons with me every Friday when they have no lessons of an afternoon. Starting at two o'clock," Dumbledore replied.

"But what do we tell them about why?" Harry asked.

"Just tell them that there is something that you need to tell them, but you need to be sure that the information won't get out," Dumbledore suggested.

"Are you sure you should be giving students this information, Albus?" Remus asked, sounding worried.

"We trust them," Harry said firmly. "And we will not keep them out of the loop."

"I agree with them, Remus. The memories say who we should trust, and those were two of the names mentioned. As were both of your names," Dumbledore said. Remus nodded and Dumbledore turned to Harry with his wand in his hand. "I do need your memories now."

After Harry and Luna gave Dumbledore their memories, Harry hugged Sirius and left the Headmaster's Office just as Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus entered the Pensieve.

"When do you think we should tell Colin and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking over to Luna who had, unconsciously, grabbed his hand.

"I think we should tell them right away," Luna said and Harry was feeling slightly apprehensive.

"But what if they feel like we're hiding something from them?" Harry asked and Luna shrugged.

"We are," she said simply. "But I think that they will understand. They aren't Ronald. I actually think it will make Colin feel a bit better."

"How?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde girl who was smiling.

"Having the promise of something so big that it needs protection from others actually revealed to him will make Colin sure that we actually like him," Luna said airily. Harry was a little hurt.

"Colin doesn't think we like him?" he asked.

"Perhaps you should ask him about all of his Muggle friends," Luna said cryptically.

"I think I will," Harry said.

They soon reached the Gryffindor Common Room where they found Hermione and Colin sitting together. Harry and Luna walked quickly over to them and sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked, looking more at Harry than Luna.

"Dumbledore wanted to see us," Harry said.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"We...can't exactly tell you," Harry said.

"That's one of the reasons Dumbledore needed to talk to us," Luna clarified.

"Harry..." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "There's nothing bad. It's just that we can't tell you what it is without...the proper precautions."

"What do you mean precautions?" Hermione asked, obviously intrigued. Harry inwardly smiled, knowing that this was pure Hermione.

"Have you heard of Occlumency?" Harry asked. Colin quickly shook his head while Hermione quickly nodded hers.

"It's the art of blocking your mind from intruders," Hermione recited. "Why would you know that?"

"In order to tell you what we want to, you'll need to learn Occlumency," Harry said.

"Both of you," Luna clarified. Hermione looked a little put off while Colin looked excited.

"It must be pretty big to have to learn Occlumency just to be told," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Is it bad?"

"Yes and no," Harry replied. "Depends on how you look at it."

"When do we start?" Colin asked in an excited tone. Hermione sighed in resignation.

"Every Friday afternoon at two," Harry said. "At Dumbledore's office. I'll show you where that is later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I've decided that I now refuse to feel bad about the gaps in my updating. I may be a fanfiction writer, but I do have a life. Hell, I started Uni! Thank you to those who have stuck around through the wait and to those of you who hate me for it, well I don't really care. So there.**

**This was written over a period of about a month, so it will probably feel disjointed. I realise that there is probably more Luna than Harry here, but I couldn't see another way of doing it without not doing something that I wanted to.**

**I decided to have a somewhat happier flashback here simply because I think it would be a nice change of pace. I say 'somewhat' because it is the day before they die. I have to keep the sombre feeling somehow.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed. If I had more time, I would name you all, but I don't. From now on I will attempt to reply to every review I get. **

**The problem I now face for this story is pacing. I don't know how long to spend on second year. I have a few ideas about things I could do to make it interesting, though, so I will come up with something.**

**I look forward to reading any and all reviews I recieve.**

**Koldrian  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Neville Longbottom

_**_**Disclaimer**_**: I am not J.K. Rowling. I never have been J.K. Rowling. I never will be J.K. Rowling. If I am ever J.K. Rowling and own all of this I will cut out three of my own vertebrae, curl my spine back and eat my own arse!****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Neville Longbottom<strong>_

Neville looked out across the school grounds from his vantage point atop the Astronomy Tower. He could feel a breeze on his face as his feet dangled off the edge of the stone tower. He was well aware that he was clumsy and that being this close to the edge was probably bad for him, but he didn't really care all that much because he loved the view that the spot gave him of the wonderful Hogwarts grounds.

It wasn't very often that he did ascend the Astronomy Tower, as he spent a lot of his time in the Herbology greenhouses working with Professor Sprout. He knew that the witch felt sorry for him. Neville was well aware that there were reasons for people to feel sorry for him. He was short. He was overweight. And he wasn't good at magic. He had made his peace with each of these things at different points in his life, mostly assisted by the constant badgering by what was left of his family.

Neville wasn't exactly sure what to think about his family. On one hand, he felt that he had to accept those that he had left, especially after what had happened to his parents. But there was a very large part of him that wanted to hate each and every one of them. The only person from his family that had accepted his love of Herbology was Uncle Algie, but he was possibly the worst of the lot of them in terms of badgering him.

Not that his Gran would ever say anything. If anything she agreed with everything that Uncle Algie did. She didn't always necessarily approve, but there were times that she did. She never said anything to him about dropping him out of a window. It may have unleashed Neville's magic, but he still dropped him out of a window.

Gran had also limited Neville's social life as well. Neville had never really had what one would consider to be a best friend. Before Hogwarts he knew some others his age, but he never saw any of them long enough to become friends with them. And that was only when Neville was actually meeting people. Before his magic began to show, Gran seemed to be ashamed of that fact and wouldn't show him that much. Even after the incident, it was not often at all.

So, Neville was very happy to be coming to Hogwarts as he hoped to find a really good friend. And after First Year, he left bitterly disappointed. Sure, he was friends with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry, but there was an obvious rift. Seamus and Dean were best friends. As were Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron also had Hermione. The other girls in his year in Gryffindor were nice enough but didn't seem to talk to him all that much. Neville found himself on the fringe of the Gryffindors.

When Neville found out about the way Ron had been on the train to Hogwarts, he felt happy. And that made him hate himself because he knew that he shouldn't have felt that way. But he couldn't help but view this as something of an 'opening' in the group that he could fill. He sat with Harry and Hermione on the carriage to Hogwarts with some others as well.

Later that night, Neville realised that he shouldn't have got his hopes up. The spot was apparently filled by a First Year, Colin Creevey. Neville couldn't help but wonder why they chose a First Year over him. He didn't think that anyone noticed him slink sadly upstairs and lay down under the sheets to hide his tears.

Neville knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but ask himself what was wrong with him. He tried his hardest to be nice to everyone. Even in First Year, Neville could only just bring himself to confront Malfoy because he was still trying to be nice. But, of course, everyone viewed this as wimpy. Neville didn't tell them otherwise because he thought that it wouldn't work.

Neville looked out at the grounds again and saw Hagrid working in a pasture close to the Forbidden Forest. A single tear ran down his face. Just as it did, Neville heard footsteps behind him and a slight rustling. Neville quickly brushed the tear away.

"Nice view," Neville heard Harry say from behind him. Neville nodded.

"It really is," he said, keeping his voice as normal as possible. Harry then sat down next to him and swung his legs over the side.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Harry commented.

"Not really," Neville replied. "I'm afraid of brooms because there's nothing solid underneath you."

"Ah," Harry said. "Makes sense."

"Why are you up here?" Neville asked, feeling stupid for being so nosy. Perhaps Gran had rubbed off on him after all.

"Looking for you," Harry said as Neville turned to look at him in surprise.

"Me?" Neville asked stupidly.

"Yeah," Harry said, still looking out over the grounds.

"Why?" Neville asked with raised eyebrows. Harry sighed.

"There are lots of reasons," Harry said. "I actually wanted to apologise to you."

"Apologise?" Neville asked, wondering what Harry had said about him.

"I feel bad about how I was to you last year," Harry said, looking away from the grounds and at Neville. "I was so happy to have friends that I didn't realise that you were alone. I, of all people, should have known better."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. Harry sighed again.

"I never had friends before last year," Harry admitted to Neville's surprise. "Ron was my first friend."

"But you're..." Neville trailed off, realising what he was going to say. Harry just smiled.

"Don't worry, Neville," Harry said, "I know that people here know I'm the Boy Who Lived. I know you don't see that. But that means nothing in the life I came from. My aunt, uncle and cousin all hate me and they didn't tell me about magic. Hagrid did."

"They hate you?" Neville asked in shock, noticing some similarities.

"Sure do," Harry said flippantly. "But that's okay now that Sirius is out of Azkaban. Anyway, the point is that I know how you feel. And I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Harry," Neville said. There was a silence for almost half a minute. "Did you say there were other reasons?"

"Just the one, really," Harry said. "I have something that I want to tell you, Hermione and Colin."

"Me?" Neville asked again. Harry chuckled.

"Of course," Harry replied. "The problem is that it's a little difficult because what we want to tell you is very important and could be dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands." Neville began to feel nervous when Harry said that it was dangerous knowledge, but he didn't worry too much about it.

"Wait a minute," he said. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"'We' is me, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus Lupin and Luna," Harry said and Neville looked surprised again.

"Luna knows?" he asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I can tell you that she is heavily involved in what we need to tell you, but that's all I'll tell you," Harry said seriously.

"You aren't secretly married to her are you?" Neville asked jokingly. A strange look crossed Harry's face for only a second before it disappeared and he laughed.

"No, nothing like that," he said. "Anyway, for us to be able to tell you, your mind needs to be protected."

"You mean Occlumency?" Neville asked quickly. Harry nodded.

"So you know about it?" Harry asked. Neville then nodded.

"I actually know the beginnings of it. Gran wanted me to learn to try and improve my memory, but she gave up after a while," Neville said.

"That's good then," Harry said with a smile. "Dumbledore said that he would teach Colin and Hermione. I've decided that I want you to as well. Dumbledore will be fine with that."

"Aren't you and Luna going to learn it?" Neville asked. Harry looked thoughtful.

"We don't necessarily need to, but it would be helpful I guess," Harry said. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Actually, we could both go there if you like."

"When?" Neville asked.

"Right now, I guess," Harry said. "Dumbledore shouldn't mind."

"You and Dumbledore are close?" Neville asked, genuinely interested. Harry nodded.

"I think we are. Especially after this summer," he said much to Neville's confusion. "Anyway, we should probably get going."

"Okay," Neville said slightly uncomfortably. He had to wonder what could possibly take them three hours. Harry quickly stood up.

"Come on then. I know the password to Dumbledore's office, so we can head there now," Harry said. Neville stood up as well, making sure to quickly get away from the edge of the tower as quickly as possible. For some reason he cared about what his clumsiness could cause now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 1<strong>__**st**__**, 2017**_

_Neville and Hannah didn't, despite what a lot of people believed, live at the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, they lived in a rather nice house-sized area at Hogwarts as Neville had worked there for a few years as the Herbology Professor. That was until September 1__st__ of 2017 when the Hogwarts Express had been attacked._

_Neville was actually one of the first to discover that something was wrong. Hagrid, as he had done for many years, had gone to Hogsmeade Station to pick up the new first years, but found that the train did not arrive on time. This had not happened even once since the introduction of the Hogwarts Express as a means to get students to Hogwarts._

_Neville and the other teachers at Hogwarts were beginning to get worried as time went by and absolutely no students appeared at the school. They were about fifteen minutes late for the feast when Hagrid came bursting through the Hall doors._

"_The train hasn' come," he said in a booming voice. The new Headmaster, Professor Flatrogue stood immediately with a worried look on his old, clean shaven face. He moved quickly out of a door behind them and disappeared. Aurora Sinistra looked to Neville._

"_Has the train ever come late?" she asked. Neville wasn't quite sure why she was asking him. She had been a Professor much longer than he had and would have known better._

"_Not in my memory," Neville said. "But then again my memory has always been bad."_

"_Never," Filius Flitwick squeaked. This was to be his final year as a Professor and he had been there for a very long time, so he would know._

"_Surely nothing has happened," Aurora said worriedly. Neville wasn't so sure. His stint as an Auror had made him more cynical than he had been in the past._

"_It could well have," he said sombrely. This made the entire staff table silent before Filius spoke._

"_But that doesn't mean anything," he said. "Let us not be negative." Neville stood from his chair and looked to the other Professors._

"_Well I'm not going to just sit here," he said. "I'm going to Hogsmeade Station. I'll see if I can work out what's wrong. _Accio Broom_." After speaking the incantation, a broom flew through the open Great Hall doors. Neville grasped it and mounted the broom. "You're all invited to come." With that he took off._

_On a broom it didn't take him long to get to Hogsmeade Station which was clearly empty. Neville landed and dismounted his broom. He paced for a minute before he heard another person dismount. He turned around to see Aurora._

"_I told the others to wait there and we would work it out," she said and Neville nodded and looked again to the train tracks. For the first time in years, his Auror training kicked back in._

"_I think we should follow the train tracks," Neville said, looking back to Aurora who nodded grimly._

"_It seems like the only way," she said. "We have to make sure something hasn't gone wrong." Neville mounted his broom and waited for Aurora to do the same. They then took off in the direction that the train would arrive from._

_About twenty minutes later, Neville was able to see smoke rising in the distance. And the small, barely noticeable, Dark Mark flying in the clouds. Neville's stomach dropped and he almost fell off his broom. He stopped flying and looked over to Aurora who was staring in absolute fear at the Dark Mark._

"_Stay here," Neville told her. "Get to the ground and wait for me to get back. Okay?" Aurora said nothing and just descended to the ground below as Neville took off in the direction of the smoke, hoping that it wasn't what he feared._

_When he reached the smoke, Neville immediately felt sick. The train had been completely derailed and appeared to have been set on fire. That was where the smoke had come from. Neville, channelling his Auror skills, descended to the ground and dismounted, setting his broom aside on a nearby rock._

_The damage was even worse on the ground. All around the train were bodies of students that had, apparently, been able to make it out of the train. They had bruises and blood on their bodies. Most of them had a shocked look in their wide open, dead eyes. Neville recognised nearly every student._

_Despite this, Neville only broke down when coming across one body in particular. It was unmistakably Albus Potter. Neville's knees buckled and he fell to the ground next to his godson and began to weep openly. Neville stayed next to his dead godson for close to five minutes before he opened his eyes and looked around the scene._

_Albus apparently didn't die without a fight as he had a wand in his hand. There weren't actually many bodies around him, though there was one fairly close that Neville did recognise. Scorpius Malfoy. As strange as this seemed, Neville seemed to ignore it in favour of closing his godson's eyelids and tearing himself away to search for anyone who may have been alive._

* * *

><p>The day after talking with Hermione and Colin about their lessons with Professor Dumbledore, Luna found herself on her way to her first Charms class of the year. She and Colin had studied the map before leaving to make sure that they could find their way around. But, just in case, Colin had the map in his pocket.<p>

Colin was telling a rather amusing joke about his father being chased by an overly large dog when Luna bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going," the other student said angrily before looking up to reveal Draco Malfoy. "Oh, look, it's Lovegood and...what's his name again Goyle?"

"Creepy," Goyle said confidently.

"Yes," Draco said. "Lovegood and Creepy. Though isn't that the same thing, Loony?" Luna didn't react and just continued to look at Draco.

"I apologise for running into you, Draco," Luna said suddenly. Draco appeared taken aback. "I will try my very hardest to avoid such collisions in the future. If you don't mind, however, Colin and I have a Charms class to be at and we would much prefer not to be late."

Draco opened his mouth to talk, but Luna just scooted around him, pulling Colin with her. Luna was able to catch a glimpse over her shoulder and found Draco gaping, seemingly at the audacity of the action. According to him at least.

Luna, knowing what could potentially happen with Draco, didn't want to antagonise him or give him any reason to dislike her more than he already claimed to. She just decided to not let anything he said get to her. She couldn't say the same for Colin, however.

"How can you let them be like that?" he asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"To be fair I wasn't paying attention when I ran into Draco," Luna pointed out.

"But he called you Loony," Colin protested. Luna shrugged.

"I am loony, though," Luna said. "So it's not really much of an insult is it?"

"Don't be like that," Colin said but Luna just stopped and smiled at him. And it was a true smile.

"I know who I am," she said. "I know that I'm loony. I also know that some people don't like that. I can't help that. I like what I am, and I won't change because some people think I should. I don't see 'Loony' as an insult because it's true and it describes me in the perfect way." Colin stared at her as she smiled again and began to walk forward. When Colin caught up to her, Luna remembered something. "You never told me the end of your story."

When they finally got to the Charms classroom, they found that they were the first ones there. Professor Flitwick was quite impressed and asked them how they got there. Luna just lied and told him that they left early.

As the classroom began to fill up, someone sat down next to Luna. Luna turned to see Ginevra.

"Hey Luna," Ginevra said with a smile.

"Hello Ginevra," Luna replied. "How is Hufflepuff?"

"It's going well," Ginevra replied enthusiastically. "All the girls are really friendly and helpful."

"That's good," Luna said, truly meaning it. Perhaps, in a different time, it would have hurt Luna to hear her one time best friend talk so easily about other friends, but this was different. "What did you think about Lockhart?"

"He's so dreamy," Ginevra said and Luna had to try and not laugh in her face. Colin didn't attempt to hide his laughter at all. Ginny just shook her head. They both stopped talking as Professor Flitwick called out the names of the students taking the class.

Luna didn't talk to Ginevra any more during that class only because Flitwick was talking the whole time and they all had to take notes. Luna felt strangely bad about the conversation she had just had with Ginevra and wondered why it was so strange talking to her. It wasn't that long ago that she and Ginevra had shared a carriage on the Hogwarts Express and seemed to be good friends. Was it only because they were in different Houses? Was everything going to change?

As Luna asked herself these questions, the realisation crashed upon her. Yes, things would change. How could it not? Ginevra was sorted into Hufflepuff, the House known for its loyalty. A House that Luna was not in. And, not only was that a problem, Luna and Harry had a secret that they could only share with those that they absolutely trusted.

Despite Ginevra's friendship towards her and Harry, Luna couldn't shake the feeling that Ginny couldn't be trusted with something of that enormity. Ginevra was a good friend and a good person, but this was huge. Maybe it would be best for Luna to just let Ginevra become friends with the Hufflepuffs. And it was that realisation that hurt Luna the most.

Not that she showed it. Her exterior was exactly as it had been minutes ago. Yes, it hurt having to let go of her first and, for many years, only friend, but Luna had Harry, Hermione and Colin now. Maybe it would be best for Ginevra to not be involved. At least not yet.

When the class was finished, she and Colin moved on to another class, this time with the First Year Ravenclaws. By the end of the day, Luna was feeling terrible. And it must have shown because Colin began to notice as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Are you okay Luna?" Colin asked kindly and Luna smiled weakly.

"Not really," she said. "But I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Harry about something."

"Harry?" Colin inquired. Luna nodded.

"Yes. Harry," she said simply as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Colin looked confused when they reached it. "Sword Stroke," Luna said to the portrait who looked at her with a strangely sad look and swung aside. Luna and Colin walked inside and Luna immediately looked around for Harry. She couldn't find him, but she did see Hermione.

"Hermione," Luna said kindly, interrupting Hermione reading a book. "Would you happen to know where Harry is?"

"He went looking for Neville a while ago," Hermione said. Luna turned to Colin.

"May I have the map please?" Luna asked a little more bluntly than even she expected.

"Sorry, but I gave the map to Harry at lunch," Colin said. "I knew where we had to go, so I didn't mind."

"Harry said something about the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said while turning a page. "I'd go there first."

"D'you want me to come with you Luna?" Colin asked and Luna shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I know where to go to get to the Astronomy Tower. My memory is quite good, did you know?"

"No, I didn't," Colin said with a smile. "Well I'll see you later."

Luna exited the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait hole. For a while she walked to the Astronomy Tower without thinking very much at all. The halls were surprisingly deserted and Luna found that she was the only one around. She wasn't really sure why, but she was happy about that fact.

But about half the way to the Astronomy Tower, everything seemed to crash down upon Luna. Her own past. Her possible future. The memories. Voldemort. Death. Horcruxes. Souls. Secrets. Luna could do nothing more than lean on one of the walls of a corridor and eventually slump to the floor with tears flowing down her face.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Harry felt better after talking to Neville. It was something that had been on his mind since receiving the memories. During Harry's first year, Neville always seemed to be there, but for one reason or another, Harry never saw him, or Sheamus or Dean for that matter, as a friend like Ron.<p>

It wasn't like there was anything actually stopping him from becoming a close friend of Neville's, but he never did. And after hearing what Neville did in the other Harry's fifth, sixth and seventh year, Harry began to feel bad about what he had actually done to Neville.

With that being said, Harry wouldn't have offered for Neville to be a part of the Occlumency lessons had the memory not suggested him as someone to tell. Perhaps, if Neville proved himself, he would have told him down the track but he felt that it was good enough to do so now.

It had actually been a bit of a surprise to find Neville atop the Astronomy Tower, especially as close to the ledge as he was. Harry wasn't exactly sure why Neville had gone up there, but the Neville that he saw with his legs dangling over the edge of the tower was one that he hadn't seen before. The Neville that he often saw was timid and frightened most of the time.

As he walked down the many stairs to get to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, Harry looked over to Neville who had a strange smile on his face. It wasn't what Harry had expected from Neville after having heard what Harry had told him.

Just after having seen the smile on Neville's face, Harry saw it fade.

"Harry," Neville began. "Why do you want to tell me? It seems like it's something big. We aren't really close, so why do you want to tell me?"

_Damn_, Harry thought to himself. He was hoping that Neville wouldn't ask that question.

"It doesn't matter that I don't know you that well Neville," Harry said as they came to the bottom of the stairs. "I know I can trust you."

"How do you know?" Neville asked, sounding self-conscious.

"You knew a lot about what Hermione, Ron and I did last year, but you didn't say anything. In fact, you tried to help us, even if it was trying to stop us," Harry explained. "I may not be close friends with you yet Neville, but I do know you. Despite everything, despite the rule-breaking that we partake in, you still like us."

There was a silence that was only broken by the sound of both Harry and Neville's feet hitting the stone floor. Neville looked thoughtful.

"Do you really trust me?" Neville asked shyly.

"Absolutely," Harry said, turning to see Neville with a strangely downcast look on his face.

"You shouldn't," he said sadly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Nobody else does," Neville said. "Gran doesn't. None of my family do. I'm clumsy and annoying and I'm no good at magic."

"I don't care what your family say," Harry said, causing Neville to look up. "And I don't care that you're clumsy. You aren't annoying. And I'm certain that you'll be great at magic when you get used to it."

"Do you really believe that?" Neville asked. And with that question, Harry saw something. He saw himself in Neville. Neville was almost an exact copy of the little boy from under the cupboard. The boy who craved even the slightest bit of attention.

"Of course I do," Harry said. Neville looked a lot happier after that statement. "Come on. Dumbledore's office isn't far from here."

The two boys walked in relative silence for a while until they reached Dumbledore's office where Harry stood, looking at the gargoyles guarding it.

"Chocolate Frog," Harry said and the gargoyles moved away, revealing a moving spiral staircase. Neville chuckled.

"Is that really his password?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Harry said amusedly.

"I would have expected something more from Albus Dumbledore," Neville said with a smile. "Like 'Godric'."

When they reached the top of the moving staircase and entered through the door, they found Dumbledore seated at his desk with an amused smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "And I choose sweets because I think it would be too obvious to choose something like 'Godric'." Harry laughed, but Neville's mouth just formed an 'o'.

"I'm sorry for just barging in, sir," Harry said, pulling Neville towards Dumbledore's desk, "but I had to ask you something."

"Not a problem, Harry," Dumbledore replied kindly. "What is the problem?"

"I want Neville to be included in the Occlumency lessons," Harry said. Harry had been expecting some sort of reaction from Dumbledore, but was surprised to not get one at all.

"I figured that you would, Harry," he said, leaning back in his ornate chair. "And Neville is agreeable?" Harry looked to Neville who appeared to be in shock. Harry nudged him.

"Oh. Yes," Neville said suddenly. "I want to do it."

"You understand what will happen once you do learn Occlumency, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry has something that he wants to tell me," Neville said uncertainly.

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "And you are aware of the risks associated with the knowledge?" Neville visibly swallowed.

"Yes," he said, clearly trying to sound more courageous than he felt. Harry smiled.

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed. "You can meet me here with Hermione and Colin for lessons starting tomorrow at two o'clock."

"Sir," Harry said. "There was just one more thing. Do you think that Luna and I could attend the lessons as well?" Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"I don't see why not," he said. "It would be useful. I can't see why not."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"Harry, I actually need to speak with you alone for a moment before you go," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry Neville, but I must ask you to leave at this point." Neville looked strangely nervously at Harry who smiled and nodded.

"It's okay Neville," Harry said. "I'll catch up with you at the Common Room."

"Alright. See ya Harry," Neville said before looking to Dumbledore. "Thank you sir."

"You are most welcome, Neville," Dumbledore said as Neville walked towards the door and out of the room. Dumbledore waited for something to happen before he began to talk. "Professor Snape, working under my orders and knows nothing about what is going on, has talked to Draco about the idea of learning Occlumency."

"That's great," Harry said. "What did he say?" Dumbledore smiled.

"The usual Slytherin response of 'I'll have to think about it'. Severus was rather annoyed," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, do you think we should tell Professor Snape?" Harry asked suddenly. Dumbledore looked pensive.

"I do not think so, Harry," he replied. "Despite his trustworthiness, he still dislikes you a great deal and I can only imagine what he would thinks should he find out what has been done by you, or even a possible version of you."

"But wouldn't he be helpful against Voldemort?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, but he doesn't need this knowledge to be helpful," he replied. Harry took on a quizzical look. "Draco is already being groomed to be the man looking for clues as to the whereabouts of the last Horcrux. If we told Professor Snape, it may impair his views on other important topics relating to Voldemort's plans. Professor Snape should remain oblivious so as to remain the spy that he will eventually be."

"I think I understand," Harry said slowly. "You don't want Professor Snape to know so that he can focus on what he needs to focus on rather than things that he doesn't need to?"

"Correct, Harry," Dumbledore said. "He does not need to know any more than he already does. He can remain a valuable spy for us that way. Now, unless there is anything else, I think you have a new friends to truly get to know."

"Thank you for telling me all of this, Professor," Harry said. "Let me know what Draco says."

"I will, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle. "Now, off you go."

Harry nodded and left the room before descending the stairs. He then set off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry realised as he started to walk that Neville may not have been able to find his way back. Harry then remembered that he had the Marauder's Map in his pocket.

Harry took out the map and pointed his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry intoned and the map came to life, showing everyone and everything. Harry saw Neville in the Second Year boys dormitory. Harry then looked at the map, seeing Hermione and Colin sitting in the Common Room. Harry looked around the map near the Common Room and couldn't see Luna's name.

Harry looked over the map until he came upon the name 'Luna Lovegood' in a corridor not far away from where he was. The small dot wasn't moving at all. Harry had a sense of unease as he closed the map and went off in the direction of Luna.

It only took him about two minutes to reach the corridor. And when he did, he could hear the sound of sobbing. He immediately knew who it was, even before he saw Luna sitting on the ground with her head in her hands and propped up against a wall. Harry rushed over to her and sat against the wall next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Luna started to cry louder and wrapped her arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. She said nothing, and Harry didn't try to coax it out of her. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder, not knowing about the battle raging in the poor girl's mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Hi there! I'm alive! Just very very busy. But on the plus side, I should be able to update more frequently as I am planning to actually organise my time well. I won't promise anything, but it is going to be a goal of mine to update far more frequently after today.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt it was needed after I received a few reviews saying that I should have included Neville. I felt bad, so I included him. And I must say, it worked out rather well in my opinion. I was planning on a totally different flashback than what I actually did, but this one was great, in my not-so-humble opinion. I also wanted to say that I feel bad because this chapter is shorter than the others, but it needed to end where it did, so maybe it's for the best.**

**I also realised that I completely skipped over the 'why not to tell Snape' thing from a few chapters ago. I think I resolved that fairly well.**

**Luna was interesting to write in this chapter. I don't know how I ended up where I did, but it happened and I liked it. She is only eleven, after all.**

**Alright, so I would like to thank all te awesome people who reviewed! _SokkasFirstFangirl_, _Red Phoenix Dragon_, _celestialstarynight_, _Neville'sEcotopia_, _Lupinesence_, _mrpietan_, _hpnut1_, _RRW_, _kimbers1964_ and _MaxRide05_. You are all brilliant!**

**Thanks to those of you who read and, hopefully, reviewed this chapter. It is amazing to know that people are actually reading this!**

**Have a Nice Day!**

**Koldrian**


	12. UPDATE: NEW HOME

_**UPDATE**_

_**A NEW HOME FOR THIS STORY**_

Once again, I've found an incomplete story of mine and it has been far too long since I updated it.

I recently (as in within the last hour or so) updated another of my stories on a different account, and I need to do this one as well.

This story came about originally as a collaboration on this, my brother's account, but this quickly became my story and mine alone. I kept it here on this account, as opposed to moving it to my own account _Beletrium_ because it was easier.

On _Beletrium_, some of you may remember that I had a series going that started with "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son". I got that one finished and started "Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin", all while writing this story as well. Unfortunately, all three stories ended up by the wayside as I had another story idea.

Now, here's where I need to be honest. When I had this idea for a new story, I didn't want to make it seem like I was abandoning the fans of "Harry Potter and the Tears of and Angel" or the "Unfortunate Son" series, so I created a new account, _Colin Creevey 1997_, and started the story "Changing Constants". The kicker is, I didn't get that story finished either. By October 15, 2013 I had three unfinished stories and I just stopped writing. I can't remember why, but I'm thinking it had something to do with University exam pressures and then I just never got back to it.

Then, on May 4, 2014 I uploaded YET ANOTHER story on YET ANOTHER account. The account is _Colin The Master of Whisperers_ and the story is entitled "The Stains of Time". I have not given up on this story, and I do not plan to.

So, I have several stories on several accounts. I'll list them here, so you can see my shame:

- "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son" by _Beletrium_.  
>- "Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin" by <em>Beletrium<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son Redux" by <em>Beletrium<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel" by <em>Koldrian<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "Changing Constants" by <em>Colin Creevey 1997<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "The Stains of Time" by <em>Colin The Master of Whisperers<em>. [**ONGOING**]

That's six stories with five either incomplete or ongoing. Shameful.

So, why the **UPDATE** upload here? Well, I've decided that I'm going to make a bold attempt to complete all of these stories. Except my plan is to move them all onto one account.

Since _Beletrium_, _Koldrian_ and _Colin Creevey 1997_ are out of use, I think it makes sense to move all of my stories onto my current account, _Colin The Master of Whisperers_. So, that's the plan.

This was a hard choice for this story since this one is apparently very popular, with 261 favourites, 364 alerts and 174 views. This story has even been added to 23 community things (C2s) and while I am eternally grateful for this, I think I need to put everything together in one place so I can actually get somewhere with the various stories. I tend to forget about the others when I'm always logged in to _Colin The Master of Whisperers_ so it makes sense both for me, and for you as a reader, for it to be on that account. This way, I can be made sure to be held completely accountable when I fail to upload a new chapter.

Now, I'm not going to move everything over quickly and get to updating "Heirs", "Tears" and "Changing Constants" immediately. I want to do an edit of these stories before uploading the chapters. This way the stories are up to my current standard, I can rid myself of issues in the earlier ones. I have changed a lot both as a person and as a writer since I began this story, so I feel like I need to edit to make it acceptable to me now. In particular, I think I need to look at the flashbacks more critically and assess whether some of them are best used in the places that they are at the moment.

My plan is to space out the re-uploading. Perhaps one chapter every two days for each story would suffice for me to get to the point where I can confidently continue each of these stories. Of course, my current story will take precedence over the others, but I will try my very best to update each of them as often as possible once I get to the point where my re-upload is caught up.

It won't take so long to be caught up with this story, as there are only 11 chapters to edit and upload.

So, to sum up ...

I'm back, but not as _Koldrian_. I truly want to complete this story, even though I can't exactly remember where I was headed with it. I'm sure I can come up with something worthy of your reading.

You know, I didn't even realise that this story was so well-liked. With this many alerts, it may be my most popular story. I only hope that some of you at the very least will stick with me. I don't expect the popularity of this story to be the same as it was, but I hope it will still gain a new following to join some of the old ones.

_**Koldrian**_

_**Beletrium**_

_**Colin Creevey 1997**_

_**Colin, the Master of Whisperers**_


End file.
